Ichigo et Amu, Shinigami Remplaçants à temps plein
by Miki-manga-Lys
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto, violoniste à ses heures perdues meurt mystérieusement. Malheuresement, Hinamori Amu, la Cool & Spicy, sombre dans une dépression dû à la mort de son aimé. Ses parents désespérés l'envoit à Karakura, ville où est mort Ikuto, chez son oncle, médecin, pour s'en occuper. Elle rencontre son cousin, Ichigo, qui changera son destin tout comme l'avait fait Rukia pour lui.
1. Prologue

Prologue

PDV Externe

Il pleuvait à flot, tous les habitants de la ville de Tokyo s'étaient réfugiés chez eux. Tous, sauf une adolescente de quatorze ans, elle était assise à même le sol dans une petite ruelle. Son visage était caché par ses longs cheveux roses, ils devaient lui arriver au bas du dos. Ses yeux or encrés sur son téléphone où un texto que la sœur de l'homme qu'elle aimait lui avait envoyé.

"_Amu, je sais que d'habitude je t'appelles pour te donner de ses nouvelles mais là, c'est trop dur. La police l'a retrouvé, enfin son corps a été découvert en lambeaux dans la ville de Karakura._

_Ikuto est mort. _

_ Utau."_

Le corps de la jeune fille était prit de convulsion, ses larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de couler et Amu ne souhaitait pas que cette eau salée s'arrête de couler, c'était chaud et réconfortant.

Puis son portable se mit à vibrer et le nom de sa mère s'afficha, Amu répondit :

"Amu-chan ? Où es-tu ? Rentres vite. Tu as vu le temps dehors, tu vas attraper un rhume."

La jeune adolescente attendit que sa mère se calme puis elle répondit d'un ton froid et sec :

"Non.

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ra..."

Mais Amu raccrocha, réclamant le silence. Elle passa sa nuit dans la rue, sous la pluie. Ses Shugo Chara ne pouvant rien dire puisqu'elles étaient rentrées directement dans leur œuf au moment où Amu avait lu le message.

Au petit matin, les Gardiens furent prévenus de la disparition de leur amie et évidemment, ils partirent à sa recherche. Et bien sûr, les Shugo Chara ne purent aidés puisqu'Amu n'en avait plus,

profitant du fait que l'on était samedi pour la chercher toute la journée.

Quelques heures après le début de leur recherche, les Gardiens se retrouvèrent au jardin royal pour réunir leurs infos. Evidemment, personne n'en avait, il fut donc décidé de contacter Utau qui était devenue vraiment proche de la disparue. Juste après le coup de téléphone et le léger briefing, la blonde avait débarqué comme une furie et avait harcelé Tadase pour tout savoir. Ensuite, la chanteuse avait rejoint la recherche, puis ensuite Kukai qui avait croisé le groupe et à la surprise de tous, Kairi était venu leur rendre visite avec le sourire, qui avait vite disparu en entendant la nouvelle.

"Ca ne ressemble pas à Amu de disparaître comme ça, soupira Rima.

_Il faudrait qu'elle est une énorme raison de vouloir disparaître, finit Tadase."

Et tout à coup, Utau se stoppa et se frappa le visage, honteuse d'avoir oublié ce détail.

"C'est normal qu'elle souhaite disparaître, commença-t-elle en retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes.

_Comment ça ? S'enquit Kukai.

_Hier, la police m'a appelé, ils ont trouvés Ikuto, qui était mort. Et j'avais promis à Amu que je lui dirais tout sur lui. Je lui ai donc envoyé un sms pour lui dire.

_Mais pourquoi ça l'a autant touché ? Demanda Yaya.

_Ce n'est pas évident ? Amu était amoureuse d'Ikuto, s'énerva Utau."

Puis plus personne ne parla. Brusquement, Kairi se cogna contre quelqu'un, il s'excusa et regarda la personne qui était tombée et s'exclama :

"Joker !"

Tout le monde se retourna en entendant l'ex-Valet.

Après ça, la jeune fille fut ramenée chez elle. Sa mère ne voulait plus la laisser tranquille, tout comme son père. Mais Amu ne répondait rien. Et depuis ce jour, la bouche d'Hinamori Amu ne bougea plus. Elle continuait d'aller en cours mais à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait, autant camarades que professeurs, elle soutenait leur regard mais ne répondait rien. Et c'est ainsi que tous crurent que la célèbre Hinamori Amu, "la Cool & Spicy" était devenue muette dû à un grave accident.


	2. Chapitre 1, Invitée de Marque

Chapitre 1 :

Invitée de Marque

PDV Externe

"Tu veux un peu de soupe, Amu-chan ? Lui demanda Midori."

La jeune fille hocha la tête et tendit son bol. La mère soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Depuis le jour de sa fugue, Amu ne parlait plus mais son appétit ne changeait pas alors c'était la seule chose qui la soulageait un tant soit peu. Après cet accident, sa fille n'était plus la même, elle avait perdu ses amis les Gardiens, seul Utau venait lui rendre visite, elle voulait voir si tout allait bien. Amu finit son repas, alla débarasser son bol et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Utau lui avait expliqué la raison du mutisme de sa fille et Midori avait essayé d'en discuter avec sa fille mais celle-ci s'était mit à convulser pour finir par s'évanouir.

"Chérie, je crois qu'on n'a plus le choix. Il va falloir appeler ton frère, il est médecin après tout, lui dit Tsugumu.

_Amu-chan souffre tellement, je ne peux pas le supporter..."

Soudainement, elle se mit à pleurer, son mari la prit dans ses bras et la berça. Après qu'elle se soit endormie sur le divan. Tsugumu s'empara du combiné et composa un numéro :

"Clinique Kurosaki, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_Isshin, c'est Tsugumu.

_Tsugumu, mon vieux. C'est quoi cette voix de pleurnichard ?

_Tu ne pourrais pas prendre Amu-chan ? Elle ne va pas bien du tout.

_Expliques-moi..."

Donc le père expliqua tout à son beau-frère, qui accepta de s'occuper de sa nièce.

"Alors, les filles et Ichigo. Cet après-midi, nous recevons une invitée de marque ! S'exclama Isshin.

_Ce sera qui le squatteur, cette fois ? Un clochard ? Ironisa Ichigo en se souvenant le mensonge qu'avait sortit Rukia pour rester ici.

_Non, c'est votre cousine ! Mais son père m'a dit qu'elle n'allait pas bien et qu'elle avait besoin de mon expérience de médecin.

_Je crois juste que c'est une adolescente rebelle et il te la repasse pour être tranquille, contra le rouquin."

Evidemment, il se prit un énorme coup de poing dans le visage.

"Non. C'est beaucoup plus grave. Elle fait une dépression mais pas une toute petite. Ca pourrait la pousser à se suicider.

_Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'enquit, inquiète Yuzu.

_Elle a perdu un être cher. C'est pour ça que je compte sur vous. Elle passera le temps qu'il faudra ici. Des mois, des années, je m'en fous. Pour chaque mois, je mettrais des objectifs que je marquerais sur le calendrier."

Isshin sortit un marqueur et écrit sur le mois de novembre :"sourire".

"Ca fait maintenant un an qu'elle est dans cet état et on ne la jamais vu s'amuser, donc sourire, un tant soit peu. Je vais vous dire un truc sur Amu. A cause de cette dépression, votre cousine est devenue muette.

_Attend, tu veux dire qu'elle...commença Karin.

_C'est elle qui s'empêche de parler. Mais ça en venu à ce que sa bouche ne puisse plus bouger, si elle peut sourire alors tout est bon ! C'est pour ça qu'il faut y aller doucement. Compris ?

_Compris ! S'écria Yuzu."

Puis le paternel regarda sa montre et demanda :

"C'est l'heure d'aller la chercher, on va mettre longtemps avant d'arriver mais un de vous trois veulent venir ?

_Moi ! Cria presque la petite blonde.

_Si Yuzu y va, moi aussi, dit Karin en se levant.

_Je passe, j'attends mes amis, informa Ichigo.

_Tant pis. On y va ! S'exclama Isshin en sortant de la maison pour aller dans la voiture, suivit des jumelles."

Ensuite le roux attendit quelques minutes pour entendre la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

"Il était temps, on avait dit quatorze heures et vous avez une demi-heure de retard, les informa Ichigo.

_On est désolé, Kurosaki-kun, s'excusa Orihime en souriant.

_Désolé, dit simplement Sado.

_C'est toi qui parles de retard ? Se moqua Uryûu.

_Qu'est-ce t'as dit ? S'énerva le rouquin."

Après cette mini-bagarre verbale, le groupe alla dans se mettre dans le salon.

"Rukia n'est pas venue avec toi, Inoue ? Demanda Ichigo.

_Ah, non. Elle devait parler avec Abarai-kun."

Il n'y a pas longtemps, Orihime avait proposé à Rukia d'habiter chez elle et cette dernière c'était précipiter sur l'occasion. Elle préférait dormir chez une amie proche qu'un rouquin grognon. C'était tout à fait comprésensible.

"Et Yuzu-chan et Karin-chan ne sont pas là ? S'enquit la rousse.

_Et il n'y a pas ton père ? Continua le binoclard.

_Non, ils sont partis à Tokyo pour aller chercher ma cousine.

_Ca existe les trains, informa l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus.

_Faut pas qu'elle soit toute seule, elle pourrait faire une crise.

_Crise ? Répéta le baraqué.

_Elle fait une grave dépression, qu'elle en pourrait peut-être se suicider dans le train.

_Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent choqués, tous ses amis.

_Mon vieux a dit qu'elle avait perdu un ami proche. Mais moi, je dis plutôt que c'est une ado qui veut qu'on s'occupe d'elle.

_Ne dis pas ça ! Quand j'ai perdu mon frère, j'étais au bord de la dépression, expliqua doucement la jeune fille."

Après ça, ils décidèrent de changer de sujet et après plusieurs heures de discussion, le téléphone fixe sonna. Ichigo s'y dirigea et décrocha :

"Allo ?

_C'est moi. On est à l'entrée de Karakura, Amu est en train de faire une crise. Tu pourrais venir me donner un coup de main ?

_Compris, j'arrive."

La conversation s'arrêta là. Inoue, Chad et Ishida arrivèrent dans le salon. Ichigo prit sa veste dans l'entrée et mit ses chaussures devant les yeux de ses amis. Orihime s'avança :

"Que se passe-t-il, Kurosaki-kun ?

_Mon vieux est à l'entrée de la ville mais Amu fait une crise. Il a besoin d'aide. Vous ne pouvez pas venir.

_Pourquoi ? Demanda Sado.

_On ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer alors je vais y aller seul."

Les autres hochèrent la tête et repartirent chacun chez soi. Et Ichigo partit donc à l'entrée de la ville.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, le rouquin était devant la voiture de son père mais personne n'était à l'intérieur. Il vit que sur le côté, il y avait une petite air de repos et ses sœurs y étaient. Il s'avança donc pour voir Amu dormir paisiblement sur les genoux de Yuzu alors que Karin dormait sur le ventre de sa cousine. Il vit ensuite son père et le rouquin commença à s'énerver :

"Tu te fous de moi ? Tu me dis qu'elle fait une crise et là, elle dort comme un loire !

_Calmes-toi, je ne peux pas la mettre dans la voiture. Quand j'ai essayé juste avant que je ne t'appelles, son corps s'est mit à convulser, va falloir que tu la prennes dans tes bras pour la ramener à la maison."

L'adolescent soupira et hocha la tête. Le père souleva doucement Karin pour la mettre dans la voiture et l'attacher. Ensuite Ichigo prit Amu, comme une princesse, dans ses bras et partit sans attendre que son père mette Yuzu dans le véhicule.

Au début du voyage, la jeune fille gigota un peu mais ensuite, elle se cala dans les bras de son cousin et soupira de bien-être, faisant naître un sourire en coin pour Ichigo. Quand il arriva chez lui, il vit la voiture de son père et entra donc directement dans la maison. Il demanda ensuite à son père où il devait mettre Amu. Isshin lui répondit qu'il avait mit un lit dans la chambre des jumelles.

Après avoir couché sa cousine, le roux rejoignit ses sœurs dans le salon qui parlait de comment elles avaient rencontré leur cousine.

"Elle ne voulait pas partir, ça se voyait, commença Yuzu.

_Amu ne voulait rien emporter avec elle, à part une veste scolaire noir de lycéen, termina Karin.

_Ca veut dire que la personne qu'elle a perdu était un lycéen, conclut Isshin, ah et Ichigo ?

_Ouais ?

_Pour cette année, Amu va aller dans ton lycée. Elle a sauté une classe et je me suis arrangée pour qu'elle aille dans la tienne."

Le rouquin hocha la tête. Mais on voyait bien que son père était surpris que son fils soit si docile.

Ichigo commençait, peu à peu, à comprendre Amu. Après tout, lui aussi avait perdu un être cher, il ne pouvait que la soutenir pour remonter la pente. Puis on entendit des pas et on vit ensuite la jeune fille aux cheveux roses arriver dans le salon. Son visage n'exprimant rien et sa bouche formant un rictus de mépris.

"Byakuya version fille, ne put s'empêcher de pensé Ichigo en se retenant de sourire."

Le patriarche se leva et commença les présentations :

"Je suis Kurosaki Isshin, ton oncle et voici ton cousin, Ichigo, l'intéressé lança un petit "Yo", et tes cousines, Karin et Yuzu."

Les deux filles lui firent un petit sourire. Cette scène aurait pu faire sourire n'importe qui mais pas Amu, elle hocha juste la tête et alla dans l'entrée prendre ses valises mais l'oncle s'interposa :

"Ne te fatigue pas, Ichigo va le faire à ta place.

_Pourquoi ce serait à moi de faire ça ?

_C'est toi qui le fera, c'est tout, compris ?

_Non, t'as qu'à le faire, sale vieux."

Et évidemment, le fils faillit se prendre un coup de poing dans le visage mais il esquiva facilement et mit un coup de poing dans la figure de son père. Comme son père était inconscient, il prit, bougon, les bagages de sa cousine et les mit dans la chambre de ses sœurs.

Quand il revint, Yuzu était dans la cuisine, elle préparait le repas de ce soir. Le regard d'Ichigo se tourna vers sa cousine, qui était assise sur une des chaises de la cuisine et il vit dans les yeux de la jeune fille de la nostalgie et du regret. Décidant qu'il n'était pas assez proche d'Amu pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Il retourna dans sa chambre et fut accueillit par Kon.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Y a un nouveau ?

_Ouais, y a ma cousine.

_Elle est jolie ?

_Je ne te le dir ais pas. En plus, elle fait une dépression donc elle ne s'occupera pas de toi.

_Qu'est-ce t'en sais ? Je suis tellement beau qu'elle sortirait de cette dépression !"

Evidemment, la peluche se fit écraser par un pied. Puis un coup à la porte fut donné et Amu pénétra dans la pièce. Quand Kon vit la jeune fille, il crut qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque, elle était magnifique ! De longs cheveux roses qui lui arrivaient au bas des yeux avec de superbes yeux ors et...une poitrine bien formée ! Ca ne valait pas celle d'Orihime mais quand même...

L'adolescente prit la peluche et demanda silencieusement à Ichigo la permition de l'avoir. Surpris, il hocha la tête et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait. Amu calla la peluche contre sa poitrine et attrapa la main d'Ichigo avec la sienne et le conduit dans la cuisine. Il comprit, c'était l'heure du repas.

Personne ne fit de commentaires sur le fait que la jeune fille mangeait avec une peluche sur les genoux et surtout que cette peluche disait quelque chose à Yuzu.

Pendant le repas, Karin, Yuzu et Isshin discutaient joyeusement pendant qu'Ichigo et Amu écoutait attentivement. Puis l'heure d'aller se coucher vint et les jumelles se rappelèrent qu'elles devaient dormir chez une amie alors elles partirent rapidement sous les regards amusés du père et du frère.

Quant à Amu, elle se demanda comment elle ferait pour dormir sans ameuter son oncle et son cousin. A chaque fois qu'elle se couchait, elle faisait toujours un cauchemard à propos de son chat pervers, elle finissait donc par pleurer et gémir.

La jeune fille alla donc, avec Kon qui était au Paradis, dans la chambre de ses cousines, une boule au ventre. Elle prit la pochette que les Gardiens lui avaient offert pour mettre ses œufs et la posa sur le sol à côté du lit qu'on lui avait préparé. Amu se mit sous les couettes avec la peluche contre sa poitrine et elle s'endormit.

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux en grand et se leva d'un bond. Il entendait des pleures et des gémissements plaintifs venant de la chambre de ses sœurs. Il s'y précipita et découvrit Kon qui essayait de bercer l'adolescente. Le rouquin s'approcha de lui et dit à la peluche de s'écarter. Il s'assit aux côtés de sa cousine et lui caressa doucement la tête. Amu eut l'air de se calmer mais quand il retira sa main, la jeune fille se mit à paniquer. Alors l'adolescent se décida à dormir à ses côtés, il prit Kon, qui avait l'air mécontent que ce soit lui qui ai réussi à calmer sa déesse, le mit dans les bras d'Amu et s'allongea dans le lit. Heureusement qu'il était assez large pour deux personnes et une peluche.

Et sur cette pensée sérieuse, le garçon s'endormit.


	3. Chapitre 2, Lycée puis Parc

Chapitre 2

Lycée puis Parc

PDV Hinamori Amu

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, j'avais entendu quelqu'un hurler le nom de mon cousin puis plus rien.

Je me tournais et tombai sur les cheveux roux d'Ichigo. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans mon lit ? Ah, oui, il m'avait bercé. Je regardais le réveil et vis qu'il était l'heure de se lever pour aller au lycée.

Je voulus l'appeler mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Me retenant de pleurer de désespoir, je secouais doucement mon cousin qui commençait à grogner, je voulus sourire mais je ne sentis pas ma bouche s'étirer.

Depuis ma fugue, tout le monde avait cru que je ne m'en remettrais jamais, ce qui, dans un sens n'était pas faux. On ne peut pas se remettre complètement de la mort de l'être aimé mais ce dernier m'avait beaucoup aidé et grâce à ce qu'il m'avait dit, je m'en remettais doucement.

Une nuit, j'avais vu l'esprit d'Ikuto venir vers moi, il m'avait dit de ne pas déprimer, que je devais aller de l'avant et que lui veillait sur moi. Même si ce n'était pas quelque chose qui devait vraiment rassurer, ça m'avait fait beaucoup de bien. J'avais souhaité pouvoir reparler avec mes amis mais c'était trop tard, tout le monde m'avait oublié, à part Utau qui venait quelques fois. Mais je n'avais pas pu lui raconter ce que j'avais vu mais quand je rentrerais, je lui expliquerais.

Puis le rouquin se tourna vers moi et me salua. Nous nous levâmes, lui alla dans sa chambre et moi dans la salle de bain pour me changer.

Je détaillai l'uniforme, qu'est-ce qu'il était moche...

Je mis la jupe grise, rajoutant deux ceintures rouges. Je m'habillais de la chemise blanche d'où je remontai les manches jusqu'à mes coudes puis je mis par dessus la veste de la même couleur hideuse que la jupe, je la laissais ouverte et je remontai aussi les manches. Normalement, il y avait avec tout ça, un affreux ruban rouge qui devait servir pour faire un nœud papillon mais je ne le fis pas, je laissais les deux pans pendrent de chaque côté de la chemise blanche qui était assez ouverte pour que l'on voit les chaînes de l'Humpty Lock et de la Dumpty Key.

Avant mon départ, Utau était venue et m'avait donné la clé en me disant qu'Ikuto voudrait que je l'ai alors maintenant, je la gardai tout le temps avec moi. Avec cette tenue, je devais mettre des chaussettes blanches mais je préférais les laisser de côté. Ensuite, je repartis dans la chambre, fouillais dans ma valise et trouvais deux élastiques avec sur le dessus une croix rouge. Je me fis donc une petite natte sur le côté gauche. Je pris mon sac, j'avais décidé de garder celui de l'académie Seiyo.

Je rejoignis ensuite Ichigo dans la cuisine et nous mangeâmes en silence. Puis Isshin arriva et se pencha sur la tavle pour demander à son fils : :

"Où étais-tu ce matin ?

_Dans ma chambre. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?"

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire intérieurement, Ichigo ne voulait pas m'embarrasser devant son père ? Il était vraiment gentil, en fait. Au début, il me faisait un peu peur mais comme on dit, l'habit ne fait pas le moine.

"Mais quand je suis venu te réveiller, tu n'étais pas là.

_J'étais dans la salle de bain. Et ne dis pas que t'es venu me réveiller. Tu viens tous les matins pour essayer de me tuer.

_Ah..."

Isshin se rassit en face de son fils qui le regardait, blasé. Je me devais de le remercier alors je pris doucement sa main dans la mienne et la serrai tendrement. Il me rendit cette étreinte de main me prouvant qu'il avait compris.

Après, nous mîmes nos chaussures pour partir à pied à son lycée mais quand nous passâmes devant une papèterie, Ichigo s'arrêta et m'emmena à l'intérieur en me tirant par la main. Depuis que nous sommes sortis de la maison, je ne m'étais pas sentis très à l'aise, c'était la ville où Ikuto était mort après tout, et le roux avait remarqué mon malaise et m'avait prit la main pour me rassurer et ça avait marché.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur, en retour, il me sourit et me dit :

"Au lycée, ils vont t'harceler de questions, il faut bien que tu leur répondes."

Ensuite, il me désigna un carnet d'où la couverture était rouge à carreaux et un stylos assortis, la même couleur que la boîte qui contenait mes Shugo Chara.

"Tu as l'air d'y tenir à cette boîte puisque tu l'as même emmené pour le lycée alors voilà le carnet et le stylos assortis."

Il alla à la caisse les payer et revint ensuite me les donner. Je les pris, ouvrit le carnet et écrit :

"Merci, Ichigo."

Il me fit un grand sourire, sourire que je ne pus lui rendre.

Pendant le reste du trajet, il me parlait pendant je lui répondais en écrivant puis il me sortit une blague idiote et je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer. Il ouvrit grands les yeux et me dit :

"Amu, tu souries !"

Je hochai la tête vigoureusement en me retenant de pleurer. Il serra ma main un peu plus, je me collai à son bras pendant qu'il me caressait la tête. Arrivé au lycée, tout le monde tourna la tête en nous voyant. Ichigo n'y fit pas attention et moi, comme d'habitude, on ne voyait pas ce que je ressentais. Fallait pas abuser, j'ai pu sourire une fois mais va falloir attendre un moment avant que je ne puisse recommencer.

Mon cousin me dit que j'étais dans la même classe que lui, la première trois mais comme j'étais nouvelle, il fallait d'abord aller en salle des professeurs.

Il m'y accompagna et je lâchai sa main. Il me demanda pourquoi j'avais fait ça et je lui écris que sinon les autres se moqueraient probablement de lui. Il sourit et finit par dire qu'il s'en fichait mais que si c'était mon choix alors il n'y avait aucun problème. Le professeur d'Ichigo lui dit de retourner en classe que les cours allaient bientôt commencer alors qu'elle vérifiait que tout était bien réglé pour mon dossier et l'heure d'aller en cours vint. La femme me dit d'attendre le temps qu'elle m'appelle. Je profitais de ce temps pour regarder mes œufs, pas un seul n'était fissuré.

Puis j'entendis que l'on m'appelais, je soufflais et ouvris la porte. Mon carnet serré contre ma poitrine. Le brouhaha que j'avais entendu avant d'entrer disparut. Tous me fixèrent pendant que le professeur parlait :

"Voici Hinamori Amu, elle vient de Tokyo, bien qu'elle soit plus jeune parce qu'elle a sauté une classe, traité la normalement."

Puis j'entendis quelqu'un s'exclamer :

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans un trou paumé comme Karakura ?"

J'écrivis rapidement sous les yeux surpris de tous, sauf Ichigo qui me fit un sourire encourageant :

"Je passe quelques temps chez mon cousin, venais-je d'écrire.

_On le connaît ton cousin ? S'enquit le même.

_Oui, c'est Kurosaki Ichigo."

Et le silence religieux qui était installé disparut subitement et tout le monde s'exclamai à Ichigo :

"Comment une fille aussi jolie peut être ta cousine !"

Le concerné ne dit rien ou plutôt, fit une grimage. Je lui lançai un regard désolé et il haussa les épaules. Le professeur calma tout le monde et me plaçai au bureau entre Ichigo et une rousse avec des barrettes bleus clairs.

Cette fille se tourna vers moi et me dit avec un petit sourire :

"Je suis Inoue Orihime, enchantée."

Je hochai la tête, je ne voulais pas paraître impolie mais je n'arrivais pas à sourire alors c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire. Puis elle dû se reconcentré sur le cours puisque le professeur l'avait vu et donc sermonné.

Et l'heure de la pause déjeuné arriva, Orihime me demanda si je voulais venir manger avec elle et ses amis. J'acceptai, cette fille était peut-être un peu plus vieille que moi mais elle me faisait beaucoup penser à Yaya. Elle et ses goûts bizarres et ses délires. Je fus soudainement sortis de mes pensées quand j'entendis un hurlement de bête, je sursautais. Je vis qu'Orihime l'avais entendu aussi alors j'écrivis discrètement et mis mon carnet de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait que la rousse qui puisse lire :

"C'était quoi ce hurlement ?"

Elle sursauta encore une fois et chuchota :

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Kurosaki-kun va s'en occuper."

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur et elle me fit un grand sourire.

Après ça, Orihime me présenta ses amis les plus proches, Tatsuki et Chizuru mais je me demandais toujours comment elle pouvait être amie avec cette dernière, c'était une perverse !

L'heure de retourner en classe sonna et tout le monde reprit sa place.

J'étais toujours tourmentée par ce qu'avait dit la rousse sur le fait qu'Ichigo allait s'occuper de la chose qui avait poussé un hurlement. Même si j'étais inquiète à propos de ça, j'essaierai d'en toucher quelque mots au concerné.

Le cours se passa tranquillement, la professeur qui, au début, ne croyait pas vraiment que j'avais sauté une classe, dû à la façon que j'avais de porter l'uniforme et surtout le fait que j'ai un lien de parenté avec Ichigo, m'avait souvent interrogé pour savoir le niveau que j'avais et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Evidemment, je les avais tous sidéré, je répondais à des questions que la plupart ne comprenait pas. Bref, du coup, je rigolais intérieurement en voyant leur tête.

D'un coup, je sentis quelque chose bouger dans la boîte où il y avait mes Shugo Chara, je l'ouvris rapidement et discrètement puis je vis l'œuf de Ran fissuré. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et Ichigo le vit, il me sourit, bien qu'il ne connaissait pas la raison de mon enthousiasme.

A la fin du cours, je rangeais rapidement mes affaires et pendant ce temps, j'entendais mon cousin qui discutait avec...euh...Kuchiki Rukia ! Voilà, c'est ça. Il discutait avec cette fille et j'entendis :

"Ta cousine cache quelque chose, j'en suis sûr. Tu as senti son reiatsu ? Il est plus élevé que ceux des humains normaux.

_Je ne vois pas en quoi ça gêne. Et de toute façon, ma famille est pareille.

_Il y a quelque chose de différent entre son reiatsu et celui de tes sœurs.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_Je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même.

_De toute façon, on ne sait rien alors laisson tomber. Je fais confiance à Amu.

_J'irais quand même voir à la Soul Society, s'il n'y a pas de cas similaire.

_Si tu y vas, tu pourras dire à ton frère que j'ai trouvé son sosie en fille, c'est Amu quand elle ne sourit pas.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_Ba Amu aussi sait faire le glaçon, sourit mon cousin."

J'allais me lever pour savoir de quoi il parlait quand il se reçu un coup de pied dans le ventre qu'il tomba de sa chaise. Il se releva précipitemment et Rukia le pointa du doigt :

"N'insultes pas Nii-sama !"

J'allais m'avancer quand j'entendis quelque chose craquer et je sus tout de suite ce que c'était. Je pris rapidement mon carnet et écrit à Ichigo que je rentrais tout de suite. J'arrachai la page et la posai sur le bureau du concerné qui se questionnait sur la raison de mon départ précipité.

Arrivé à un parc, je me mis dans un coin et ouvrit la boîte contenant mes Shugo Chara. Brusquement, quelque chose de rose me fonça sur le nez. La chose rose s'écrasa ensuite sur mes genoux pour ensuite me fixer pour s'exclamer en secouant ses pon pon dans les sens :

"Amu-chan ! Tu vas mieux !"

Je hochai simplement la tête, je ne pouvais toujours pas parler après tout et même si j'y arrivait, j'étais beaucoup trop émue pour faire quoique ce soit.

"Amu-chan, pourquoi tu ne parles pas ? Avant, dès que je te sautai dessus, tu t'énervais."

Je lui fis un demi-sourire, fouilla dans mon sac pour prendre mon carnet et montrai mon mot à Ran :

"Depuis sa mort, je n'arrive plus à parler."

Pourtant, ce mot n'eut pas l'air de la rendre triste. Au contraire, elle se mit à sautiller.

"T'inquiètes, Amu-chan ! Si je suis là, ça veut dire que les autres vont arriver et quand on sera toutes réunis, tu pourra de nouveau parler ! Et j'ai un petit secret à te dire, comme je fais partie de toi, on peut se parler par pensée !"

Voulant à tout prix vérifier ses dires, je me mis à penser :

_"C'est vrai ?_

__Oui !_ Me répondit-elle de la même manière."

N'en supportant plus, je me mis à pleurer silencieusement, enserrant Ran qui venait de se peloter contre ma poitrine. Soudainement, j'entendis un long hurlement, nous faisant sursauter, Ran et moi.

_"Ran, caches-toi dans mes cheveux._

__Pourquoi ?_

__Quelqu'un pourrait venir pour s'occuper de la chose qui a poussé ce hurlement._

__Ok."_

Et donc ma Shugo Chara s'exécuta. Je me relevais, essuyant mes larmes, je pris mon sac, y remis mon carnet et mon stylo.

Je sortis donc de ma cachette et courut de toutes mes forces pour rentrer à la maison d'Ichigo quand je vis une sorte de monstre avec un masque blanc. La bête se tourna vers moi alors que je restais figée. Je n'arrivais plus à parler, j'étais tétanisée par la peur même Ran n'arrivait pas à me faire bouger alors qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire de partir en courant. Brusquement, le monstre jeta son énorme patte et m'envoya valser contre un arbre. Je sentis un liquide chaud couler le long de mon menton et je vis que ma jambe droite était déboitée. Puis mon attaquant se mit à courir dans ma direction. Je m'exclamai, paniquée à Ran :

_"Dis-moi que t'as un truc contre ça !_

__Pour te protéger, oui ! Cries fort mon prénom dans ta tête et imagine un bouclier, compris ?_

__Ok !"_

La bête était à quelques mètres de moi quand il relança sa patte. Je mis à hurler mentalement le nom de Ran en mettant mes deux mains en avant. La concernée répondit par :

"Chara Change, Special !"

Un cœur rose se forma devant moi et le monstre blanc toucha le bouclier puis il se mit à hurler de douleur et je vis que le cœur avait brûlé la patte qui l'avait touché.

_"Ran, maintenant, on va faire un Chara Change et on va s'envoler._

__Ok, je serai toute seul à dire Chara Change, c'est pas drôle._

__Je le dirais dans ma tête, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire._

__C'est pas drôle quand même._

__T'as qu'à dire aux trois autres qu'elles arrêtent de dormir !_

__Méchante..._

__J'ai jamais dit que j'étais gentille."_

Je soufflai et intimai à Ran de se calmer, que l'on se battrait mentalement pus tard enfin si on était toujous vivante...

"Chara Change !"

Des petites ailes roses pâles apparurent sur chaque côté de mes bras et de les jambes.

Je fis un énorme bond pour vite partir mais le monstre m'attrapa la cheville et me plaqua contre le sol, je me mis à cracher du sang.

_"Amu-chan !_

__T'inquiètes, je le sens arriver._

__Le ?"_

Pour confirmer mes dires, une ombre noir passa et se positionna entre moi et la bête. Ichigo s'excusa du retard, je lui fis un sourire et m'évanouis sous les cris mentaux de Ran.


	4. Chapitre 3, Monde Intérieur

Chapitre 3

Monde Intérieur

PDV Hinamori Amu

"Où suis-je ? Demandai-je."

Aussitôt après, je mis ma main sur ma bouche, je peux parler ! Ca fait vraiment du bien d'entendre le son de sa propre voix, sans vouloir être narcissique.

Je détaillai les alentours, j'étais dans un champ de fleurs et ces fleurs avaient chacunes cinq couleurs: rose, bleu, vert, jaune et rouge bordeaux dont le centre était blanc avec des pois violets. Il y avait des collines, ici et là, pour avoir une meilleure vue, je grimpais sur l'une d'elles. Et je vis plus loin un terrain plat et noir et j'entendais des bruits d'explosion, des cris. Bref, des signaux montrant qu'une bagarre éclatait. Je décidai d'aller voir et ce que je vis me laissa pantoise. Il y avait deux jeunes filles qui devaient avoir mon âge qui se battaient à l'épée, elles saignaient de partout mais ça n'avait pas l'air de les déranger. On aurait dit que se tuer les amusaient. Et plus loin de la bataille, je vis trois autres filles, elles étaient assise tranquillement regardant le match tout en discutant. Puis celle qui se battait, possédant des cheveux roses se tourna vers moi et s'exclama en souriant :

"Amu-chan ! Viens, on ne va pas te manger !

_R-Ran ? Bégayai-je."

Les deux filles arrêtèrent de croiser le fer, s'approchèrent de moi et m'emmenèrent vers les trois autres qui s'étaient stoppées de parler.

Je tournai la tête dans tous les sens, il y avait ma droite, Dia adulte et Su adulte et à ma gauche, Ran adulte, Miki adulte et une autre que je ne connaissais pas. Elle avait de longs cheveux rouges pâles un peu bouclés, qui lui descendaient juste en dessous des épaules avec des yeux rouges vifs.

"Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça ?

_C'est juste que dans le monde réel, on a du mal à rester sous notre vraie forme alors on prend celle intermédiaire, celle que tu vois tous les jours, expliqua Dia.

_Mais je ne veux pas être impolie mais qui es-tu ? Demandai-je en me tournant vers l'inconnue.

_C'est rien. Je ne suis pas encore sortie alors tu ne peux pas savoir. J'suis Cross, ton futur cinquième Shugo Chara, me dit-elle en me faisant un énorme sourire.

_J'aime beaucoup cette phrase, ris-je."

Puis toutes les filles me suivirent dans mon hilarité, même Cross. Je me mis à fixer mes Shugo Chara et je remarquai deux choses :

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que Miki est des courbes féminines, soufflai-je.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Grogna la concernée.

_C'est juste qu'avec le short et le reste, on se demandait où était ta féminité mais quand on te voit comme ça, on dit...Respect.

_Tu veux dire qu'habillée, je suis un garçon manqué ?

_Tout à fait."

Je me mis à rire toute seule alors que Cross et Ran essayait de retenir Miki qui voulait me tuer.

"J'ai une seconde remarque, pas pour toi Miki, pourquoi Ran et Cross se battait quand je suis arrivée ?"

Miki se calma et s'assit aux côtés de Su qui laissa échapper un petit rire mais se ressaisit immédiatement car le garçon manqué lui lança un regard de tueuse, non, de tueur.

Après cela, Ran m'expliquait que chaque Shugo Chara avait des sortes de seconds pouvoirs, même s'il peut en avoir plusieurs. Et après l'attaque que l'on avait subit, les filles ne voulaient me laisser sans défense. Cross était la spécialiste de la guerre alors elle entraînaît les filles pour se battre contre les genres de monstres d'avant qui se nommait Hollow. Apparemment, ma cinquième Shugo connaissait très bien ces bêtes puisqu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle était mon potentiel de...euh, c'était quoi ? Truc sur la mort. Ah oui ! Bref, Cross était mon potentiel de Shinigami, je n'ai pas tout compris mais elle m'a dit que ça rentrerai plus tard. Ensuite, Miki, s'étant remit de ma remarque, me dit que l'on était dans mon subconscient, mon monde intérieur. Tout le monde en possédait un, mais rare sont ceux qui peuvent y entrer. Ensuite, j'avais demandé pourquoi les blessures des deux filles avaient disparu. Su m'a répondu qu'avec son pouvoir, elle pouvait refermer les plaies et remettre tout le monde d'attaque. Elle n'était pas faîte pour le combat alors elle guérissait les blessures des autres filles qui combattaient.

Puis je me rendis compte de quelque chose :

"Pourquoi vous portez toutes des maillots de bain ?"

En effet, Ran s'était attachée les cheveux en une queue haute. Elle portait un maillot deux pièces, le haut était rouge et rose et le bas étaient assortis. Avec ça, elle avait des sandales dans les mêmes tons.

Miki portait un bandeau bleu clair avec des pois plus foncés assortis à la mini-jupe avec des sandales incrustées de petites paillettes.

Su s'était fait de longues tresses, elle portait aussi un bandeau, il était rayé vert clair et citron, de la même couleur que son petit paréo. Et elle avait mit des tongues avec au bout une fleur.

Dia portait un maillot dans les couleurs or et orange pâle allant avec son long paréo et ses sandales.

Cross portait une casquette rouge foncée pour aller avec son maillot de la même couleur et qui avait sur le côté droit une tête de mort noir imprimé dessus.

Lien Tenue**s** :

Miki émit un rire moqueur :

"Toi aussi, t'es en maillot."

J'arquai un sourcil et regardai mon corps. Ah oui, j'en portai un. Il était noir avec de petites têtes de morts blanches et rouges.

"Ce n'était pas ma question."

Dia se leva me prit la main et me guida jusqu'à une plage.

"Qu'elle est belle..."

La mer était bleue turquoise, le sable or volait un peu car le vent venait de se lever.

Sans plus attendre, Ran partit en courant se jeter à l'eau sous les avertissement de Su qui lui conseillait de mettre de la crème solaire. Voulant un peu m'amuser aussi, j'attrapais la cuisinière et la tirait avec moi pour aller dans l'eau. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vraiment vouloir y aller. C'était la seule avec moi qui n'était pas encore dans l'eau. Je réfléchis un peu et j'eus une idée. Ici, c'est mon monde, non ? Un énorme coup de vent souleva Su et la jeta dans l'eau. En ramenant sa tête à l'air libre, elle me fixa avec un petit sourire sadique et me sauta dessus, nous coulant toutes les deux.

Environ une heure plus tard, nous étions en train de lézarder tranquillement sur des serviettes.

Brusquement, je sentis mon corps s'engourdirent et j'en fis part aux autres qui me dirent que je me réveillais donc je quittais mon monde intérieur.

"Elle devrait être réveillée, ça fait quand même une journée, souffla inquiète une voix féminine que je reconnus comme étant celle d'Orihime.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, regarde son visage, il est paisible, la réconforta Ichigo.

_Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

_Je reconnais toujours quand quelqu'un a passé du temps dans son monde intérieur. Je faisais la même tête d'après ceux qui m'avaient vu. Et contrairement à moi, elle a l'air d'y avoir passé du bon temps."

Après plus personne ne parla, ils m'avaient vu gigoter pour ensuite ouvrir doucement les paupières. Je vis que j'étais dans la chambre de Karin et Yuzu, que Orihime, Rukia et Ichigo étaient autour du lit dans lequel j'étais.

"Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? S'enquit la rousse."

Je secouais la tête et la tournai vers la boîte qu'Ichigo tenait entre ses mains, je lui la pris et l'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur se trouvait Ran sous sa forme d'œuf et les trois autres filles. Rukia se pencha et regarda à l'intérieur à son tour.

"Ils sont beaux, c'est toi qui les a peint ?"

Je ne répondis rien mais demanda à Ran de sortir de son œuf. J'avais confiance en eux, il ne ferait rien qui pourrait me blesser, surtout Ichigo. Mon Shugo s'exécuta et l'œuf se craquela sous les yeux ébahis des autres puis Ran en sortit rapidement et s'exclama :

"Salut ! Je suis Ran !"

Personne ne répondit puis soudainement, Orihime se jeta sur elle en criant : "qu'elle est mignonne !"

Alors que Rukia et Ichigo essayait de la faire lâcher prise, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, amusée.

Brusquement, j'entendis quelqu'un dire :

_"Et si tu me laissais la place ? J'en ai marre de ta vie guimauve !_

__Je ne sais pas qui tu es. Mais je ne te laisserais pas faire ce que tu veux ! Répondis-je par pensée._

__C'est aussi ce que m'ont dit tes autres Shugo._

__Tu leur as fait du mal ?_

__Evidemment ! Bon..."_

Soudainement, je ressentis une douleur vive dans tout mon corps, je mis à convulser attirant l'attention de tous et je crus entendre Ran souffler :

"Elles n'ont pas réussit à la retenir ?"

Puis je fermai mes yeux pour ensuite m'évanouir.

Je rouvris mes yeux et je me rendis compte que j'étais dans mon monde intérieur. Plus loin, je vis une ombre blanche s'approcher et des yeux violets me fixer.

Lien Personnage :

Derrière cette ombre, je vis Ran, Miki, Su, Dia et Cross sauter sur l'inconnue mais les filles se firent envoyer valser très loin. La jeune fille qui les avait attaqué me regardait avec une expression de folie dans les yeux. Puis je lis sur ses lèvres :

"Je vais te tuer et prendre ta place."

Je ressentis un sentiment d'excitation, je savais très bien qu'il faudrait que je me batte contre cette fille javelisée et cela ne me faisait pas le moindre mal.

L'adversaire se jeta sur moi mais je l'esquivai facilement. Il y a longtemps maintenant, j'avais faillit me faire agresser par des voyous mais grâce à Ran et son Chara Change, j'avais pu y échapper. Mais cette dernière avait absolument tenu à m'entraîner au corps à corps et j'avais découvert que je me débrouillais très bien. Et surtout que j'adorais me battre.

La fille balança son pied sur mon flanc droit mais je l'interceptais et lui tordis. Elle fit une grimace et m'envoya sa seconde jambe pour me déséquilibré, ce qui fonctionna. L'inconnue recula de quelques pas puis une épée blanche apparut dans sa main. Puis étrangement, quand elle m'attaqua, je la sentit à peine arriver. Sa vitesse avait augmenté, je faillis me faire couper le bras mais j'esquivais l'attaque bien que je finis avec une entaille assez profonde. Elle réattaqua, j'esquivai encore une fois. Si cela continuait comme ça, j'allais mourir et, à mon avis, je la sentirais passer la mort.

"Alors, que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'arrives plus à te battre ? Si tu es aussi faible, tu devrais me laisser la place ! S'exclama la fille."

Elle plaça dans un geste rapide sa lame au-dessus de ma tête et dans le même mouvement, elle voulut me couper le crâne en deux. Mais, grâce à mes réflexes, j'attrapai la lame à main nue sans saigner. Et je lui dis :

"Ne crois pas pouvoir me sous-estimer."

Et elle se prit mon coup de pied en pleine figure. L'inconnue mit un peu de temps à se réveiller mais je n'attendis pas, je l'attrapais par le bras puis lui mis mon genoux dans son ventre, coupant sa respiration. Elle voulut encore m'entailler avec son épée mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps car je lui mis un coup bien placé au niveau de la nuque qui la fit tomber dans l'inconscience. Mais avant de totalement sombré, elle souffla :

"J'admets que tu es forte mais tu m'as juste vaincue car je m'étais déjà battu contre les autres filles et ça m'avais fatigué alors la prochaine fois sera un combat à mort."

Je m'avançais près de l'inconsciente et lui caressait les cheveux, ils étaient vraiment doux.

"Amu-chan ! Entendis-je Su s'exclama en arrivant."

Elle vit l'inconnue à mes côtés, inconsciente et elle soupira de soulagement. Mais son visage devint soudain inquiet :

"Amu-chan, tu es blessée !"

Je regardai mon bras et me rappelai de l'entaille.

"Ah oui, j'avais oublié.

_Je vais te guérir tout de suite."

Je hochai la tête et Su fixa mes blessures puis je vis ma peau se refermer doucement pour éviter de me faire trop de mal. Je la remerciai en souriant et elle me dit :

"Elle n'est pas mauvaise, c'est juste qu'elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû naître puisque tu ne l'as pas demandé.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_Cross est une Shinigami, une déesse de la mort. Et celle qui t'a attaquée est un Hollow. Elles sont ennemies. Toi, tu cotoies un Shinigami et c'est de ce moment que Cross est née mais le Shinigami à une partie Hollow aussi alors elle est née mais ton subconscient ne l'a pas demandé. Alors elle n'a pas de nom mais à cause de nous, elle a peur de mourir.

_Elle n'a pas de nom ?"

Su hocha la tête et passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille.

"Au tout début, on s'est rendu compte qu'il y avait un autre Shugo qui est née après Cross mais on ne l'a pas trouvé. Un jour, je suis tombé sur elle et on a très vite sympathisée. Les autres nous ont ensuite trouvées mais Cross s'est rendue qu'elle était son ennemie mortelle alors les hostilités ont commencées. Et après ça, je ne pouvais plus la voir sans que Cross n'arrive pour la combattre."

Je pris la cuisinière dans mes bras pour qu'elle pleure doucement puis on entendit la jeune inconscient gémir, on se sépara et je surveillais les alentours pour vérifier que les autres n'arrivaient pas.

"Qu'est-ce que... ?

_Chut, les autres vont t'entendre, dit Su au Hollow."

Je me rapprochai des deux filles et les informai qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours.

"Su, appelai-je.

_Pas besoin de me le dire."

Su fixa la jeune fille dans les yeux et se mit à la guérir, on ne pouvait pas dire que j'y avais été de main morte.

"Voilà, tes blesseures sont guéris.

_Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en me regardant."

Je lui fis un sourire, tendis ma main pour qu'elle se relève. Elle la prit et se remit debout.

"Ne pense que tu n'aurais jamais dû naître, on ne naît pas pour quelqu'un. De toute façon, si tu as été mise au monde, c'est parce que quelqu'un t'as voulu, lui dis-je en souriant, et c'est en ce moment que j'ai le plus besoin de toi et des autres. Je fais une dépression après tout même si on ne le voit pas.

_Mais je n'ai pas de nom.

_Alors je t'en donnerais un."

La jeune fille fit un sourire espiègle, posa ses poings sur ses hanches et demanda :

"Alors comment je m'appelle ?

_Shiro. Hinamori Shiro.

_A la bonheur."


	5. Chapitre 4, Sous Surveillance

Chapitre 4

Sous Surveillance

PDV Externe

"Ichigo, son reiatsu...commença Rukia en touchant le front fièvreux d'Amu.

_Il ressemble à celui de Kurosaki-kun quand il a son masque, dit Orihime.

_Oui mais c'est différent, normalement si elle se battait contre le Hollow, elle nous attaquerait mais là rien. Comme si...

_Il n'y avait pas d'hostilité entre eux, finit la fille aux cheveux noirs.

_Qu'est-ça veut dire ? S'enquit la rousse.

_Le hollow a accepté qu'Amu soit au commande, sans combats, expliqua le rouquin, éberlué."

Brusquement, on entendit un craquement, le bruit venait de la boîte rouge d'Amu. Ichigo la prit et l'ouvrit, Ran et une autre petite fille en sortirent.

"Salut, vous inquiétez pas. Amu-chan va super bien ! Je vous présente Miki le sencond Shugo Chara d'Amu-chan !"

La concernée sortit un peu "yo" à la Ichigo. Miki se mit au-dessus de la tête de sa propriétaire, sortit de son petit sac un carnet et dessina dessus quelque chose. Se méfiant de ce que Miki préparait, Ran s'approcha et lui dit :

"J'espère que ton dessin ne fera rien à Amu-chan ! Elle a besoin de se reposer.

_Elle ne se repose pas, là. Elle parle avec Shiro.

_Shiro ? Ah oui, le Hollow. En fait, elle n'était pas si méchante, Cross a exagéré."

Puis Ran vit que l'artiste dessina le visage endormie et paisible d'Amu. Les deux Shugo repartirent sur un autre sujet de conversation, ignorant complètement les trois adultes.

Amu se mit à remuer pour ensuite ouvrir les yeux sur Ran et Miki. Orihime fut la première à voir qu'Amu était réveillée.

PDV Hinamori Amu

"Hinamori-san, comment te sens-tu ? S'enquit Inoue."

Je cherchais des yeux mon carnet mais ne le trouvait pas mais j'eux alors une idée.

"_Ran, Miki."_

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers moi puis me demandèrent à voix haute :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Amu-chan ?

_De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Ichigo.

_Amu-chan peut nous parler par pensée."

Mon cousin, Rukia et Inoue firent une tête de merlan frit.

_"Dîtes-leur que je vais bien, pas besoin de s'inquiéter."_

Les filles hochèrent la tête et transmettèrent mon message. Rukia réfléchissait quand son téléphone sonna, elle répondit :

"Allo ? Renji ?

_...

_Mais comment ils ont pu le détecter ?

_...

_Je m'en occupe, je les préviens. Merci Renji, je te le revaudrai."

Elle raccrocha avec la mine grave. Rukia se tourna vers Ichigo et dit :

"La Soul Society avait envoyé des Shinigami en reconnaissance pour voir le nombre de Hollw dans la ville et en détruire le plus possible mais pendant qu'Amu était avec son Hollow, son reiatsu a explosé, on l'a tous sentit. Mais les Shinigami ont fait un rapport sur cette explosion. Et cette fois le capitaine commandant à envoyer un capitaine pour aller voir la source du reiatsu.

_Qui est-ce ? S'enquit Orihime, visiblement inquiète pour moi.

_Hitsugaya Tôshiro.

_Oh merde...Fallait vraiment que ce soit lui, s'il voit Amu, il racontera tout, se lamenta mon cousin."

Tout le monde se mit à réfléchir, le rouquin proposa de s'enfuir dans une autre ville mais Rukia contra en disant qu'il serait trop rapide. Soudainement, j'eux une idée et je demandais à Miki de la transmettre. Elle toussota pour attirer l'attention et tous se tournèrent vers elle :

"Amu-chan à une idée mais d'abord, répondez à ma question. Est-ce que le garçon qui vient est invisible comme ces monstres ?

_Oui.

_L'idée d'Amu-chan est de faire croire qu'elle ne peut pas le voir. Ca veut dire que quand il sera à aux côtés de votre capitaine, elle ne le verrait pas. Evidemment, si vous lui parlez devant elle, elle vous demanderait avec qui vous discutez."

Tous repartirent dans leurs pensées et approuvèrent l'idée. Rukia nous informa qu'il devrait être là dans une demi-heure.

PDV Externe

Ensuite, on entendit les jumelles rentrer et Ichigo eut une idée. Il descendit rapidement et demanda à Karin si elle voulait bien emmener Amu à son entraînement de foot, elle l'accepta et Yuzu dit qu'elle viendrait aussi. Donc Karin, Yuzu et Amu étaient sur le chemin pour aller au terrain de foot. L'adolescente stressait car elle était nulle en sport alors les jumelles se moqueraient d'elle mais Ran la rassura en lui expliquant qu'elles feraient un Chara Change. L'équipe de Karin les attendait déjà et elle fit les présentation. Yuzu et la jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'assirent sur le côté et discutèrent, Amu avait récupérer son carnet, pendant qu'elle regardait le groupe jouer.

"Amu-chan, est-ce que tu te sens mieux, ici ?

_Oui, je crois même que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie ! Écrivit-elle en faisant un grand sourire.

_Vraiment ?"

La jeune fille hocha vigouresement la tête et rajouta dans son mot :

"Même si ce n'est pas vraiment positif, grâce à ma dépression, j'ai pu voir qui était mes vrais amis et j'ai pu venir ici, dans la ville où le garçon que j'aimais est mort.

_Je ne veux pas être trop indiscrète mais qui était le garçon que tu aimais ?

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, Yuzu. Il s'appelait Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

_C-C'est de lui que les infos parlaient mais c'était il y a longtemps.

_Oui, il y a un an. C'est sa sœur qui me l'a dit et ce jour, j'ai passé la nuit dehors, j'en ai était à raccrocher au nez de ma mère. Le lendemain, tous mes anciens amis et Utau, la sœur, sont partis à ma recherche. Ils ont fini par me retrouvé et Utau s'est mise à pleurer. S'il y a bien une chose qu'Hoshina Utau ne faisait jamais c'était pleurer, écrit-elle.

_Attends, Hoshina Utau, la célèbre chanteuse ?"

Amu hocha la tête et fit un demi-sourire.

"Après ça, je n'ai jamais montré mes sentiments, pas de sourire, pas de pleure, rien. Et surtout, plus de parole, avant que je m'en rendre compte, je n'arrivais plus à parler.

_Amu-chan..."

Yuzu prit sa cousine dans ses bras qui se mit à pleurer à grosse goute. Karin arrêta de jouer pour voir si tout allait bien et apperçut quelqu'un :

"Mais c'est Tôshiro, souffla-t-elle.

_Karin-chan ? Tu vois encore des fantômes ? S'enquit sa sœur qui fixait la sportive qui restait les yeux collés sur un point invisible pour Yuzu."

Depuis le début, Amu avait sentit un Shinigami d'après Ran et Miki, ce devait être celui qui venait la voir. Mais la jeune fille avait apprit à cacher ses sentiments alors elle avait fait comme si, elle ne voyait rien.

Amu prit son carnet et attira l'attention de la petit blonde :

"Karin peut voir les fantômes ?

_Oui comme Onii-chan, sourit la jeune fille."

Faisant comme Yuzu qui essayait de discerner quelque chose, Amu croisa des yeux verts émeraudes qui la fixait depuis le début mais la jeune fille continua de le fixer en plissant les yeux faisant croire qu'elle ne voyait rien.

Karin avança pour arriver devant lui et discuta tandis que les autres la prenait pour une folle mais ils avaient l'habitude donc tout allait bien. Soudainement, elle entendit son téléphone sonner, elle sortit et vit qu'elle avait reçu un sms d'Utau :

_"J'ai finis de préparer mon prochain album et ma tournée, je t'ai envoyé les nouvelles chansons, dis-moi ce que tu en penses. _

_J'espère que tout va bien dans la ville où tu es._

_Utau."_

Amu sourit, si les autres l'avaient abandonné, Utau était restée à ses côtés et lui avait même secoué les puces. Elle décida de lui répondre :

_"Je suis contente pour toi, je suis sûr que tes chansons sont toujours aussi bien même mieux si c'est possible. En ce moment, je n'ai pas le temps de les écouter mais je le ferais dès que possible. Tout va très bien à Karakura, Ichigo, Yuzu et Karin sont très gentils avec moi et mon oncle est très amusant et bizarre._

_Merci de penser à moi._

_Amu."_

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses tourna sa tête vers Karin qui était à côté d'elle et elle écrivit :

"Qu'y a-t-il ?

_Tôshiro est un pervers.

_Tôshiro ? S'enquit Yuzu.

_Le Sh...euh, le fantôme. Quand Amu écrivait son texto, il s'est glissé derrière elle et a rougit quand elle a sourit."

L'adolescente le savait ça, elle avait sentit le garçon s'approcher mais n'avait rien dit, par contre, elle n'était pas au courant qu'il avait rougit. Amu prit rapidement son carnet et nota précipitamment :

"Je ne veux pas le défendre mais je ne dirais pas qu'il est un pervers mais un curieux ou un espion."

Yuzu hocha la tête et dit que ça sonnait mieux. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se tourna de manière à être nez à nez avec le Shinigami qui rougit d'avantage mais Amu n'eut aucun réaction, ce qui confirma les pensées du garçon, elle avait un reiatsu élevé mais elle ne le voyait pas, c'était vraiment troublant. La jeune fille soupira puis écrivit à ses cousines :

"C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas parler avec les fantômes, ça m'occuperait.

_Je te comprends, moi je peux à peine sentir leur présence, dit Yuzu.

_Et qui t'as envoyé un texto ? S'enquit Karin.

_Hoshina Utau, nota Amu.

_L-La chanteuse ? Bégaya la brune."

L'adolescente hocha la tête. Elle écrivit ensuite :

"Elle m'a envoyé les chansons de son nouvel album, vous voulez les écouter avec moi ?

_Oui ! S'exclamèrent en chœur les jumelle."

Ce qui provoqua un sourire de la part d'Amu et même de Tôshiro qui décida de partir avec un shunpo et donc Karin dit qu'il avait tout simplement disparu.

La journée arriva vite à sa fin et les filles repartirent à la maison alors que le capitaine Hitsugaya les surveillait du ciel.

PDV Hinamori Amu

_"Amu-chan ! On peut sortir de la boîte ? Il fait trop chaud ! Se plaignit Ran._

__Non, il nous surveille._

__Et où il est ? S'enquit, moqueuse Miki._

__Dans les airs, concentres-toi et tu le trouveras."_

PDV Externe

La conversation se termina au moment où elles entrèrent dans la maison Kurosaki d'où Isshin les accueillirent. Amu envoya ses deux Shugo tout expliquer à Ichigo, Rukia et Orihime. Les deux filles dûrent prendre congé car il commençait à se faire tard. Le rouquin voulut parler du capitaine à Amu mais elle le tira dans la chambre des jumelles.

"Ecoute, avec les filles, on a beaucoup réfléchit et on a décidé de tout te raconter sur les Shinigami et la bête qui a faillit te tuer.

_Ce ne sera pas la peine, je sais que tu es un Shinigami avec une partie Hollow. Et c'est un Hollow qui m'a attaqué, nota la jeune fille.

_Comment tu sais ça ?

_Laisse-moi t'expliquer des choses sur les Shugo Chara."

Amu se mit à écrire d'où venait les Shugo mais comme le rouquin avait un peu de mal à comprendre, elle fit une illustration et Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de penser que ses dessins étaient beaucoup plus réussis que ceux de Rukia. Amu expliqua qu'après l'avoir connu, elle avait eut deux autres Shugo, un Shinigami et un Hollow et c'est à ce moment là qu'Ichigo fut complètement surpris. Elle lui parla de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dans son Monde Intérieur plus toutes les choses importantes qu'il devait savoir.

Après ce petit briefing, Ichigo sentit le reiatsu de Tôshiro dans sa chambre, il sortit une excuse bidon pour aller dans sa chambre et Amu comprit que le gars qui le suivait était dans la chambre de son cousin.

Elle se mit à discuter par pensée avec ses Shugo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tôshiro ?

_Hitsugaya-taïcho pour toi ! On m'a envoyé en mission qui ne te concerne pas.

_Que fais-tu dans ma chambre, alors ?"

Le froncement de sourcil du plus jeune s'intensifia et il répondit :

"Tu sais très bien que c'est pour ta cousine que je suis là.

_Je peux te rassurer tout de suite, elle ne peut pas nous voir.

_Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

_Elle s'est fait attaquée par un Hollow et quand je suis intervenue, elle n'a rien vu."

Un long silence tomba pendant que le capitaine se demandait vraiment s'il pouvait vraiment faire confiance à ce roux. Il avait beau avoir sauvé la Soul Society, on n'était pas certain de sa loyauté. Il disait que son devoir était de protéger ses amis, pas le Seireitei. Soudainement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Amu qui avait changé de vêtements, elle portait maintenant un haut vert pomme avec des manches qui lui arrivaient aux coudes puis les deux garçons virent qu'elle avait une jupe courte noire avec deux rayures, de la même couleur que le haut, qui se coupaient. Pour aller avec cette tenue, elle s'était fait une queue sur le côté avec un serre-tête noir.

Lien Tenue:

La trouvant très mignonne, le capitaine se mit à rougir. Puis la jeune fille écrit :

"Ichigo, tu parles à qui depuis tout à l'heure ?

_J'étais au téléphone, je viens de raccrocher. Mais tu n'as pas froid comme ça ?"

Elle secoua la tête et écrit qu'il était l'heure du dînée. Le roux hocha la tête alors qu'il demanda à la jeune fille pourquoi elle s'était changé. Elle répondit qu'elle sortait voir une amie de longue date.

Amu n'attendit pas de réponse, partit presque en courant, elle fit un petit salut de la main et sortit de la maison.

"Je devine que tu vas la suivre, souffla Ichigo.

_Effectivement, répondit le garçon aux cheveux blancs en disparaissant."

Le rouquin soupira, vivement qu'il se trouve une fille, qu'il se décoince un tant soit peu.

Lui aussi ça lui ferait du bien, pensa-t-il. Enfin, lui, ce ne sera pas une fille mais un certain mec qu'il connaissait depuis un moment maintenant.


	6. Chapitre 5, Ikuto

_**Salut les gens ^^! Je sais que d'habitude, je vous mets, direct, le chapitre mais j'ai reçu une review d'une personne qui n'a pas comprit tout le chapitre 2.**_

_**Je ne connais pas son nom.**_

_Guest : je te rappelle qu'Ichigo est long à la détente et ce n'est que vers la suite du chapitre qu'il se met à ressentir de la compassion pour Amu. C'est vrai qu'Isshin est un Shinigami de rang capitaine mais pour l'instant, il le cache. Voilà, j'espère que j'ai bien répondu à ta review ^^._

Chapitre 5

"Ikuto..."

PDV Externe

Amu était sortit de la clinique Kurosaki précipitamment, elle devait voir Utau mais elle venait de sentir un œuf X. Elle s'était retrouvée dans une petite forêt isolée, elle fit un Chara Nari avec Ran et essaya de coincer l'œuf mais il était rapide. Soudainement, elle vit du coin de l'œil le Shinigami de tout à l'heure. Elle soupira et se concentra sur le petit ovale noir. Elle fit apparaître son Heart Rod, forma un Spiral Heart et fit un Negative Heart. L'œuf reprit sa couleur d'origine, Amu arrêta sa transformation et passa devant le capitaine comme s'il était invisible, d'un côté, c'était vrai...

Elle apperçut plus loin Utau qui trépignait presque d'impatience, arrivée à sa hauteur, la jeune fille s'excusa en s'expliquant.

La blonde soupira, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir refaire des Chara Nari avec ses Shugo mais elles étaient rentrées en elle. Elle était devenue ce qu'elle voulait être tout comme son âme sœur, Kukai. Utau expliqua à Amu que son mari devait les rejoindre directement au karaoke.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Arrivées dans l'établissement, les filles s'installèrent dans la salle qu'Utau avait réservé et elles attendirent Kukai. Tôshiro se trouvait dans la salle avec les deux filles, se demandant ce qu'elles attendaient. La blonde décida d'ouvrir la discussion :

"Comment ça va depuis...?"

Amu fit un petit sourire et écrit :

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais mieux et puis Ran et Miki sont revenues.

_Vraiment ? Pourquoi elles ne sont pas là ?

_Elles ont voulu rester à la maison...Elle surveille Su et Dia qui ne vont pas tarder à naître."

Le capitaine eut un air troublé, de quoi pouvait-elles parler ? Ran ? Miki ? Su ? Dia ? Naître ?

"Mais parlons d'autre chose, commença Amu

_De quoi veux-tu parler ?

_Tu es enceinte."

Ce n'était pas une question, la jeune fille était sûre de ce qu'elle avançait.

La blonde fut surprise mais elle soupira juste après :

"Comment tu l'as su ?

_Tu as un peu grossis et tes sautes d'humeur avant que je ne partes.

_Ne dis rien à Kukai, s'il te plaît ! J'aimerais lui dire demain."

Amu hocha la tête et écrit qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Quand soudainement, une porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme d'environ vingt ans, les cheveux roux et les yeux verts pommes.

La blonde alla l'enlacer alors qu'il lui répondit avec un baiser. Amu lui fit un petit coucou de la main puis elle se mit à sourire. Le couple fut éberlué, c'était la première fois en un an que la jeune fille souriait. Utau, sous l'émotion, prit l'adolescente dans ses bras.

"Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, Hinamori.

_Moi aussi, Kukai, écrit la jeune fille."

Le groupe se mit à discuter sur différents sujets, puis après Amu, très sournoise, lança un sujet très sensible :

"Maintenant que vous êtes mariés, où sont les enfants ?

_Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais avoir en un, pas toi Utau ? Demanda Kukai.

_Kukai...Je...

_Attends avant de parler, je sors deux secondes, bonne chance."

Donc Amu sortit avec un joli pour le couple. Elle alla passer une commande pour leur salle, pendant qu'elle attendait, elle regardait dans les yeux Tôshiro qui gardait les sourcils froncés. Utau l'avait traîné dans un karaoké mais elle ne pourra pas chanter. Elle soupira, elle regarda son portable et fit défilé les photos, consciente que le capitaine était maintenant à ses côtés, fixant les images d'elle et de ses anciens amis. Puis le défilement s'arrêta, c'était la photo d'un garçon aux cheveux bleus nuits, on voyait qu'il dormait profondément et bizarrement, il y avait sur les côtés des coussinets. Le garçon tourna son visage vers celui d'Amu qui avait les larmes aux yeux. La jeune fille prit le plateau de nourriture et le posa devant la porte de la salle de sa meilleure amie. Et elle partit rapidement, Amu allait de plus en plus loin, les yeux débordants de larmes. Soudainement, elle se stoppa et s'allongea contre un tronc d'arbre. Brusquement, elle se mit à tousser, elle entendit un gémissement, puis elle se rendit compte que c'était elle qui avait fait du bruit. Puis elle entendit une voix rauque :

"Ikuto..."

Elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche, elle avait parlé ! Elle essaya de dire autre chose mais tout ce qui sortait était le prénom de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Soudainement, ses pleures ressurgirent et cette fois, elle pleura bruyamment, profitant du son de sa voix. Devant elle se trouvait le capitaine, Amu le savait mais elle s'en contre fichait. Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler, elle continuait d'appeler Ikuto, c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait dire.

Quant à Tôshiro, il ne savait pas quoi faire. De toute façon, la fille ne pouvait le voir alors comment pouvait-il la réconforter? Poussé par on ne sait quel instinct, il s'assit aux côtés d'Amu et fit posa la tête de la jeune fille sur son épaule. Elle ne sembla pas surprise, elle soupira d'aise entre ses pleures. Puis elle finit par s'endormir, le capitaine sortit de l'étreinte et alla un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Il trouva contre un tronc d'arbre un corps, il s'agissait de son gigaï. Il retourna à l'intérieur puis il rejoignit l'adolescente pour la prendre comme une princesse dans ses bras. Avant, il avait l'air petit et frêle mais maintenant, il avait seize ans alors il était plus fort et plus grand. Il ramena donc la jeune fille à clinique Kurosaki où la blonde et le roux parlait, à l'extérieur, avec Ichigo, un air inquiet sur le visage. Puis le visage de la femme s'illumina quand elle vit Amu dans les bras d'un inconnu.

Feignant d'être un ami proche d'Ichigo, il dit :

"J'ai trouvé ta cousine dans le coin, elle dormait.

_Merci, Tôshiro."

Il fit un petit sourire tout en se retenant de le corriger sur sa façon de l'appeler.

Donc le cousin d'Amu prit sa cousine dans ses bras pour ensuite la déposer dans sa chambre. Il revint à l'extérieur, expliquant au couple qu'il faudrait la laisser se reposer. La blonde fit un sourire triste puis partit avec son mari.

Ichigo et Tôshiro rentrèrent dans la maison puis le rouquin engagea la conversation :

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Le capitaine lui raconta ce qui s'était passé, qu'Amu avait laissé la blonde annoncer à son mari qu'elle était enceinte...etc.

Puis l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs termina :

"Je vais appeler Matsumoto pour qu'elle fasse des recherches sur un Ikuto avec des cheveux bleus nuits.

_Je te fais confiance."

Ichigo allait partir mais Tôshiro l'arrêta:

"Ecoute, je n'ai nulle part où aller et...

_Non, pas chez moi. Je me suis enfin débarassé de Rukia.

_Je ne te donnes pas le choix, je suis un Shinigami et un capitaine de surcroît ! Tu te dois de suivre mes ordres.

_Non.

_Je dois surveiller Hinamori Amu.

_Raison de plus.

_Elle cache quelque chose.

_Non.

_Tu sais quelque chose ?

_Non.

_Tu ne veux pas apprendre ce qui se trame ?

_Non.

_Tu commences sérieusement à me faire chier."

Le rouquin fit un sourire moqueur :

"Je sais. De toute façon même si je te disais oui, dans quelle pièce tu dormirais ?

_Kuchiki m'avait expliqué qu'elle dormait dans le placard, ça ira.

_Et on va faire comment pour que mon vieux accepte ?

_Laisse-moi faire."

Evidemment, le soir même, Isshin acceptait que le capitaine dorme chez eux, dans la chambre de son fils en plus. Juste après, Ichigo s'excusa disant qu'il devait passer un coup de fil. Il prit donc son téléphone portable pour ensuite composé le numéro de sa tante :

"Oui, Ichigo-kun ?

_Désolé de te déranger mais Amu a réagit bizarrement aujourd'hui."

Puis il se mit à expliquer ce que Tôshiro lui avait dit. Midori comprit immédiatement de quoi il parlait et elle s'exclama :

"Dans ces cas-là, il faut l'emmener dans un endroit qu'elle n'a jamais vu, quelque part où elle aura d'autres choses en tête qu'Ikuto-kun, sinon ces crises recommenceront et deviendront même plus violentes."

Sur cette parole, la femme raccrocha. Pendant quelques minutes, Ichigo fixait son téléphone portable jusqu'à qu'une idée traverse son esprit. Il alla presque se jeter sur le capitaine de dixième division, qui se disputait avec Karin, pour lui parler en privé.

Après s'être suffisament éloignés, le rouquin commença :

"On t'as envoyé pour surveiller ma cousine.

_Oui.

_Donc ça ne te dérangerais pas qu'on l'emmène à la Soul Society ?

_Non, ça m'arrangerait même. J'ai très peur quand c'est Matsumoto qui s'occupe du travail surtout que je lui ai démandé de chercher Ikuto, en plus. Mais pourquoi veux-tu l'y envoyer alors que tu ne voulais pas que je la surveille ?

_Ce que tu as vu, c'est une sorte de crise et j'ai appelé la mère d'Amu, il faut qu'elle change d'air sinon ses crises seront plus violentes.

_Compris. Je vais appeler pour avoir la permission."

Après ça, le rouquin partit voir l'endormie, Ran et Miki étaient sur le lit, fixant leur propriétaire, inquiètes. Le cousin s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit puis dit aux filles :

"Vous inquiétez pas, sa mère m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave. Et grâce à elle, j'ai trouvé une idée pour la faire oublié le mec qu'elle aime.

_Comment ?"

Elles s'étaient exclamées en même temps ce qui fit sourire Ichigo qui expliqua donc tout ce qui avait à savoir sur la Soul Society, qu'ils s'y rendaient, et les avertit qu'Amu ne devait surtout pas savoir qu'Ikuto pourrait s'y trouver.

Ensuite, on entendit Amu gémir...Gémir ? Elle pouvait faire du bruit ? Depuis quand ?

Soudain, on entendit une douce voix souffler :

"Ikuto...

_Eh ?

_Depuis quand elle peut parler ? S'enquit Ran.

_Tu m'otes les mots de la bouche, dit Miki, perplexe."

Puis on vit les paupières de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent sur des yeux or, ils étaient beaux, c'était sûr mais pourquoi ne voyait-on plus l'étincelle de vie qu'Amu avait récupéré en arrivant à Karakura ?

Soudain, Ran comprit et dit :

"Elle est revenue à son état de départ.

_De départ ? Répéta Ichigo.

_Elle était pareille au tout début où elle a apprit sa mort. Mais elle était beaucoup plus vivante en arrivant ici, expliqua Miki.

_Alors, on va l'emmener à la Soul Society maintenant."

Ichigo se sentait dépité, il arrivait réussi à la faire sourire, grâce à tout ça, sa cousine avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre mais à cause de cette putain de photo, tout avait dérapé. Il tendit sa main à Amu avec un sourire rassurant. La jeune fille le fixa pendant un moment, hésitante mais quelque chose la poussait à lui faire confiance. Mais comment son cousin pouvait l'aider ? Sans s'en rendre compte, elle posa sa main dans celle du rouquin dont le sourire s'agrandit. Il l'aida à se lever pour ensuite allait dîner, Yuzu les avait appelé.

Après avoir finit de manger, Tôshiro et Ichigo débarassèrent la table et ils en profitèrent pour discuter :

"Nous avons l'autorisation de partir mais on doit lever le camp ce soir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec la fille ? Elle a l'air bizarre.

_A cause de la photo, elle est retournée au point de départ de sa dépression à part le fait qu'elle sait dire Ikuto et qu'elle peut faire un peu de bruit. Le fait de partir à la Soul Society va lui faire beaucoup de bien comme l'a fait Karakura. Et elle n'emportera que des vêtements."

Le capitaine hocha la tête et alla servir une excuse bidon au père Kurosaki pour justifier l'absence de son fils et de sa nièce. Pendant ce temps, Ichigo était partit dans la chambre d'Amu, il lui expliquait qu'ils partaient dans un endroit qu'il lui ferait du bien, que Ran et Miki devait rester constemment cachée, et qu'il fallait d'abord ranger ses vêtements dans sa valise. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, la jeune fille accepta et en quelques minutes, son sac était bien fermé, la boîte de ses Shugo accrochée à sa jupe. Mais le roux lui dit qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, il positionna les deux objets devant le visage de l'adolescente qui prit le carnet et le stylos dans ses bras pour ensuite écrire :"je suis désolé." Son cousin se contenta de lui sourire.

Les deux cousins dirent au revoir à toute la famille et ils rejoignirent Tôshiro qui les attendait au magasin d'Urahara, qui se contenta de souhaiter bon voyage aux jeunes sans réfléchir qu'une humaine venait de passer le portail.

Amu marchait, accrochée au bras de son cousin et se dit qu'elle devait être effrayée. La jeune fille essayait se changer les idées en discutant avec ses Shugo Chara qui faisait tout pour la faire sourire ou même rire. Rukia , qui les avait rejoins juste après, se demandait pourquoi ils emmenait la cousine du rouquin à la Soul Society alors qu'elle était humaine.

Inoue, Chad et Ishida étaient restés dans le monde réel pour sortir une excuse pour les deux cousins au lycée.

Soulagée, Amu vit une grande lumière apparaître puis ils la traversèrent tous. Et l'adolescente tomba sur plusieurs visages qu'Ichigo avait l'air de reconnaître vu son sourire mais Amu put voir que les yeux du rouquin cherchaient quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Mais il n'eut pas l'air de le trouver.

_"Amu-chan, c'est bizarre, nos pouvoirs ont l'air beaucoup plus puissant ici. On pourrait même se transformer en adulte, lui dit par pensée Ran._

__C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la même atmosphère que la Terre._

__C'est clair, finit Miki._

__Vous voulez sortir ?_

__Comment tu l'as deviné ? S'enquit Miki._

__Je vous connais."_

Une personne avec des cheveux noirs et tatouage sur la joue la fixait comme si elle était une alienne alors elle se cacha derrière le grand dos d'Ichigo. L'inconnu se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait se mit à rougir légèrement. Le rouquin s'approcha, toujours avec Amu dans le dos, du groupe pour les saluer. Il sortit un petit "Yo". Brusquement, une femme rousse se jeta sur la cousine du rouquin et l'arracha du dos réconfortant pour lui parler :

"Je suis Matsumoto Rangiku et tu es ?"

La jeune fille prit son carnet et inscrit :

"Hinamori Amu.

_Tu ne sais pas parler ?"

La fille hocha la tête et soudainement sa tête se fit étouffer par deux ballons. Mais quelqu'un la stoppa avant qu'Amu ne meurt.

"Ca suffit, Matsumoto, tu vas la tuer.

_Mais, Capitaine, elle est trop mignonne..."

Mais un regard la fit taire.

_"Amu-chan, commença Ran._

__Qu'y a-t-il ?_

__Depuis qu'on est dans cet endroit, on arrive plus à rester dans notre forme secondaire et pour l'instant, on se nourrit de ton pouvoir. Si on ne reprend pas forme humaine tout de suite, tu vas...expliqua Miki."_

Mais elle ne put terminer qu'Amu s'évanouit dans les bras de Rangiku et sous les appelles de son cousin.


	7. Chapitre 6, Soul Society

Chapitre 6

Les surprises de la Soul Society

PDV Externe

Nous étions donc à la quatrième division où Ichigo et Rukia regardaient Amu dormir, elle avait dormit toute la nuit et le rouquin avait refusé de quitter la pièce. D'après le capitaine Unohana, elle n'avait rien et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune fille s'était évanouie mais le roux l'avait su dans la nuit. Ran et Miki étaient sortis de leur œuf pour lui expliquer ce qui se passait. Doucement, une porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir le lieutenant Isane qui venait voir l'état de l'adolescente.

"Elle devait être sûrement stresser de venir ici. Elle avait l'air complètement perdu.

_Je ne pense pas que Tôshiro l'ait mensionné mais elle fait une depression alors le stress, elle doit le connaître.

_Une dépression ? Mais elle est vraiment trop jeune !

_Pourtant, c'est comme ça. Elle a perdu le garçon qu'elle aimait.

_La pauvre...

_Elle n'arrive même plus à parler."

Ichigo caressa tendrement les cheveux de sa cousine. Isane se retira pour faire son rapport à son capitaine. Tandis qu'un capitaine aux cheveux noirs entrait dans la chambre d'Amu. Le rouquin se retourna pour voir la personne qui entrait et quel surprise ! Kuchiki Byakuya venait rendre visite à sa cousine.

"Rukia avait l'air inquiète pour elle mais elle avait trop de travail alors je le fais à sa place, se justifia-t-il.

_T'as pas du travail, toi aussi ?

_Renji pourra se débrouiller."

Soudainement, les deux hommes sentirent un puissant reiatsu provenant d'Amu qui se mit à gémir. Sans attendre quoi que ce soit, Byakuya allait sortir pour aller appeler le capitaine de la quatrième division mais Ichigo le stoppa.

"Tu restes là mais ce que tu vas voir doit rester secret. Ran, Miki, il se passe quoi ?"

Puis deux petites fées sortirent de nulle part, le capitaine n'en revenait pas, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

"Ici, il y a beaucoup...de...euh...Reiatsu, c'est ça! Et donc, ça nous force à prendre forme humaine mais il fallait que l'on se cache alors on puisait dans le pouvoir d'Amu-chan mais on fait ça depuis des heures alors son corps ne le supporte pas, expliqua Miki.

_Prenez forme humaine, leur dit Ichigo.

_Pas besoin de le dire deux fois ! S'exclama Ran."

Soudainement, les deux poupées furent entourées chacune d'une lumière, l'une était rose et l'autre bleu, puis elles disparurent pour laisser place aux mêmes fées mais en version adulte.

Lien Perso sur mon profil

Puis le corps de la jeune fille ne bougea plus, comme soulagé. Les deux filles soufflèrent mais elles se tournèrent vers Byakuya, qui dit :

"Je ne dirais rien. Je n'en vois pas l'utilité."

Puis Ichigo et les autres virent que la jeune fille commençait à bouger, elle ouvrit ensuite ses yeux. Elle se fit enserrer par deux paires de bras et Amu se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Ran et Miki. La jeune fille s'écarta un peu et montra qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait un étranger qui était au courant pour elles deux.

Ichigo lui expliqua qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix mais qu'il ne dirait rien.

"De toute façon, maintenant qu'elles sont transformées, comment vous allez faire pour les cacher ? Tout le Seireitei a dû sentir cette efflusion de reiatsu, fit remarquer le capitaine."

Il y eut un énorme blanc et les Shugo Chara hochèrent la tête en fixant leur propriétaire.

"Amu-chan dit que l'on pourrait se faire passer pour des amis et que nous avons utiliser notre propre portail pour arriver ici, transmit Ran."

Tout le monde approuva le plan. Soudainement, on entendit un craquement, qu'Amu, Ran et Miki reconnurent, puis une lumière verte apparut pour disparaître en laissant une adolescente aux cheveux citrons presque blonds à la place.

Lien Perso : profil

"Su ! S'exclamèrent les deux Shugo Chara.

_Contente de vous revoir."

Evidemment, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de dire :

"Y en a combien ?

_Nous sommes six en nous comptant toutes les trois, expliqua la nouvelle venue."

Le Shinigami remplaçant eut une tête dépitée, encore trois comme elles ? Il plaignait sérieusement Amu mais quand il la regardait, la jeune fille avait l'air vraiment heureuse. Elle devait être habituée à être entourée.

Pendant de longues minutes, personne ne parla, enfin à voix haute, parce qu'à voir les expressions de l'adolescente, la jeune fille devait parler par pensée à ses Shugo Chara. Ensuite, Su allait prendre la parole mais elle se fit couper par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement.

Puis on vit un garçon avec de longs cheveux rouges attachés en queue de cheval rentrer rapidement dans la pièce. Brusquement, l'intrus se figea, fixant les trois nouvelles arrivée; qui étaient-elles ?

"Capitaine, ce sont celles qui ont causé cette explosion de reiatsu ?

_En effet, apparemment, ce sont des amies de la cousine de Kurosaki, répondit le concerné."

Le jeune homme ne posa plus de questions, son capitaine venait de lui dire l'essentiel et ce serait tout ce qu'il aurait, de toute façon.

Les trois concernées qui étaient restées tournées vers Amu firent face au garçon.

Puis une des trois, celle habillée de rose, s'avança :

"Je suis Ran et celle en bleu, c'est Miki et il y a ensuite Su. Enchantée et désolé de l'arrivée soudaine.

_J'suis Abarai Renji, dit simplement Renji."

Il détourna la tête de la jeune fille puis dit à Byakuya que sa division l'attendait puis les deux garçons partirent.

Ichigo se tourna ensuite vers sa cousine :

"Tu vas mieux grâce à la matérialisation des filles ?

_Oui, beaucoup mieux. Je n'ai plus qu'à dormir, écrit l'adolescente."

Le rouquin lui dit donc qu'il allait partir et dit aux trois Shugo Chara qu'elles devraient venir aussi, ce serait suspect qu'elles restent. Après que la porte se soit refermée, Amu s'endormit aussitôt.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Alors c'est elle qu'Aizen veut qu'on ramène ? S'enquit un garçon habillé de blanc avec des cheveux bleus.

_Exactement, répondit un autre avec des cheveux noirs en fixant la fenêtre d'où il pouvait voir une jeune fille avec des cheveux roses qui dormait paisiblement.

_Elle a pas l'air très forte et pis, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

_Aizen-sama nous a dit que l'on s'en occuperait quand il nous donnera le signal."

Puis les deux hommes disparurent dans un trou noir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Amu ! S'écria une voix."

La concernée gémit en réponse puis soudainement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait entendu la voix de Dia !

Evidemment, elle tomba sur le visage de la dénommée.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Dépêche-toi de toutes nous faire naître ! Un danger plane au-dessus de ta tête, tout le monde la ressentit, lui expliqua cette fois Shiro.

_Shiro a raison, je ne sais pas ce qu'est ce sentiment mais ça ne présage rien de bon, rajouta Cross en croisant les bras."

PDV Hinamori Amu

Je regardais autour de moi, nous nous trouvions sur le terrain où Cross et Ran s'entrainaient la première fois que j'étais venue.

"Pourquoi je n'essaierai pas maintenant ?

_Comment veux-tu le faire maintenant ? S'enquit Dia.

_Tu vas voir."

Je soufflai un bon coup, fermai les yeux et chantonnai (lien de la chanson sur mon profil) :

"Ce piège que je t'ai tendu  
Ce fil de couleur cerise  
Tombe dedans, esclave de mon amour  
Tu ne peux pas y échapper

Nerai wa kare no heart to amai date  
Anokotachi niwa zettai maketakunai  
Koi ni rival wa tsukimono dakedo  
"RIOPSE" tte tonaereba muteki no maho

Riso wa Yume ni tokete  
Mou futari no mono dakara  
Daremo jama shinaide !

Hontowa kotoba ijoni kokoro wo kogashiteru  
Drama mitaina unmei wo  
Egaiteitai

Watashi ga shikaketa wana  
Cherry iro no ito  
Kakareba koi no toriko  
Mou nigerarenai

Koi ni trouble wa tsukimono dakedo  
"RIOPSE" tte  
Sasayakeba muteki no jumon

Negai wo yume ni utsushiteru  
Futari no sekai niwa  
Daremo hairanaide !

Hontowa kotoba de fuanna kokoro wo kakushiteru  
Sunaoni koi suru watashi ni  
Kaetehoshi

Ce piège que je t'ai tendu  
Ce fil de couleur cerise  
Tombe dedans, esclave de mon amour  
Tu ne peux pas y échapper

Tu ne peux pas y échapper"

Je rouvris mes yeux pour trouver Cross avec un grand sourire puis je la vis scintiller. Je restai perplexe et je finis par lui demander :

"Pourquoi tu scintilles ?

_Ca veut dire que je suis née, enfin que mon œuf est apparu dans ta boîte, ensuite je pourrais me matérialiser, sourit la Shinigami."

Puis je posai une question aux trois filles :

"Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de vous le demander avant mais pourquoi j'ai pu, grâce à Ran, créer un bouclier qui a brûlé le bras du Hollow ?

_Car Ran a utilisé ses vrais pouvoirs. Quand Cross est arrivée, elle nous a direct dit que l'on te serait inutile si on ne savait pas manier nos vrais pouvoirs alors elle nous a entraîné, commença Dia."

Puis elle expliqua qu'après ça, toutes avaient trouvé leur vrai pouvoir. Ran a découvert son pouvoir du feu et que sa spécialté était l'attaque au corps à corps. Miki a maîtriser ses pouvoirs de l'eau et sa spécialité était la défense. Pour Su, son élément était la terre et sa spécialité était la guérison. Et que Dia avait découvert son élément, qui était donc le vent et sa spécialité était la manipulation orale.

Et cette dernière m'a avoué qu'elle ne connaissait pas les pouvoirs de Cross et Shiro. Elles n'en avaient jamais parlé et personne n'avait cherché à savoir, d'ailleurs.

"Donc, si je m'entraîne avec vous, j'aurais aussi vos pouvoirs ? Écrit Amu.

_En vérité, ce sont tes pouvoirs mais ils ont été disperser en chacune de tes Shugo Chara. Et Cross nous a dit qu'avant que l'on naisse, elle nous apprendrais à nous battre comme des Shinigami, continua Dia.

_Comme quoi ?

_Eh bien, en tant que vrai Shinigami, tu dois savoir maitriser quatre choses, il y a le kido, que l'on ne peut pas utiliser puisque personne ne connaît les incantations . Ensuite, nous avons le combat au corps à corps, le jeu de jambe et le combat à l'épée, expliqua Cross.

_Et je vais devoir apprendre tout ça ?

_Ce sera plus facile pour toi parce que les autres filles se sont déjà entraînées, continua la Shugo."

Je fis un sorte de "Oh", signifiant que j'avais tout comprit puis je sentis que j'allais me réveiller. Je dis "au revoir" aux filles et donnai un grand sourire à Shiro qui rougit.

Ensuite, je fermais mes yeux pour les rouvrir sur le plafon. Je tournais ma tête vers la fenêtre et vis que le soleil se couchait. Je sortis des couvertures pour m'approcher de la fenêtre pour mieux apprécier le paysage. Il était vraiment magnifique...

Soudainement, j'entendis un miaulement. Je dirigeais mon regard vers le bruit puis vit un chat blanc aux yeux rouge dans un arbre qui avait l'air coincé. Je passais par la fenêtre puis me plaçait en-dessous. J'étais vraiment nul en escalade, si Ran était ici...D'un coup, l'Humpty Lock et la Dumpty Key se mit à briller, puis je vis Dia apparaître à côté de moi.

Image personne sur mon profil.

_"Un Chara Nari ? Proposai-je par pensée._

__C'est partit."_

Je me transformais donc puis m'envolais à la hauteur de l'animal qui me regardait.

Je tendis mes bras et le chat vint s'y loger, je redescendis pour ensuite le poser au sol. J'arrêtai la Chara Nari puis je voulus caresser la boule de poils mais elle s'enfuit en courant. Je soupirais puis j'entendis encore le miaulement, le chat souhaitait que je le suive ? Je m'exécutais donc.

Plusieurs minutes après, le chat s'arrêta devant une prairie où je pouvais entendre quelqu'un haleter. Je m'approchai du bruit et découvrit un jeune homme couvert de sang. A cause de ça, je ne pouvais pas voir la couleur de ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient fermés. Comme s'il m'avait entendu arriver, il souffla :

"Barre-toi...de...là...gamine.

_Hey ! Un peu de respect pour elle ! De toute façon, c'est le chat qui nous a emmené ici, s'énerva Dia qui m'avait suivit en volant."

Je respirai un bon coup, pour ensuite m'approcher du blessé qui me regardait d'un œil ouvert.

_"On devrait appeler Su, dis-je._

__Elle est trop éloignée, je ressens à peine sa présence, expliqua Dia._

__Comment va-t-on faire ?_

__Cross te l'as dit, nos pouvoirs sont les tiens."_

Je hochai la tête et me concentrai en fixant les blessures de l'homme. Je fermai les yeux puis je vis une flamme verte à l'intérieur de moi, je l'attrapai. J'ouvris mes paupières et je vis un trèfle vert, comme celui que portait Su en petite, apparaître au-dessus du blessé. Des rayons plus clairs passèrent sur tout le corps puis il disparurent. Pour remplacer les rayons, des plantes sortirent pour entourer les blessures. Et quelques secondes après, la végétation s'infiltra dans des plaies et le trèfle disparut. Après ça, je m'apperçus que le jeune homme n'avait plus de blessures.

Le garçon se releva et me regarda avec un sourire carnassier puis il me dit :

"Tu t'appelles comment ?"

J'avais oublié mon carnet avec mes affaires dans la pièce où j'étais et je demandais donc à Dia de répondre à ma place. Ce qu'elle fit :

"Elle s'appelle Hinamori Amu.

_Elle peut parler toute seul, t'sais.

_Malheureusement, Amu est muette."

Un ange passa et le garçon reprit :

"C'est pour ça alors...J'suis Jaggerjack Grimmjow."


	8. Chapitre 7, Le Désespoir d'Ichigo

Chapitre 7

Le Désespoir d'Ichigo

PDV Externe

"J'arrive toujours pas à y croire...Byakuya veut bien qu'on dorme chez lui. J'dois mettre cogné la tête, souffla sous le choc Ichigo.

_Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? S'enquit Rukia avec un regard menaçant.

_Rien, sourit faussement le garçon."

Après ça, le roux et les trois Shugo Chara sortirent dans la cour.

"C'est vraiment un magnifique endroit, complimenta Miki qui prit de son sac un carnet de dessin puis elle se mit donc à dessiner."

Les trois autres ne dirent rien et continuèrent à regarder le paysage.

"Je me demande si ça va aller pour Amu-chan, commença Su, visiblement inquiète.

_On a réussit à la faire sourire avant, je suis sûr que l'on pourra recommencer, la rassura Ichigo en la caressant doucement le crâne.

_Oui et c'est d'Amu-chan qu'on parle ! Elle est forte, s'exclama Ran, pleine d'entrain."

Tous sourirent puis on entendit des pas précipités venirent vers le groupe. On vit donc arriver Rangiku et son capitaine, qui dit, toute joyeuse :

"On l'a trouvé ! Tsukiyomi Ikuto !"

Le rouquin se releva précipitamment et demanda où se trouvait-il. Tôshiro montra d'une doigt une ombre derrière lui et elle s'avança. Les Shugo n'en croyait pas leurs yeux, c'était bien Ikuto ! Par contre, comment pouvait-il avoir des oreilles de chat comme s'il faisait un Chara Change !

"Ikuto ! S'écria Ran en se levant;

_Tu es...Ran ?"

La concernée hocha la tête.

"Si tu es là...Où est Amu ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

_Elle se repose, elle était vraiment fatiguée et puis...commença Miki en gardant les yeux rivés sur son dessin.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_On sait que tu es venu la voir avant que tu ne partes à la Soul Society. Tu as vu dans l'état qu'elle était avant d'aller mieux ? S'enquit Su."

Le garçon hocha la tête, très inquiet, où voulait-elle en venir ? Amu allait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il était venu lui parler mais alors, pourquoi...?

"A cause d'une photo de toi, elle est retournée à ce stade, finit Ran.

_Tu rigoles ?"

La jeune fille secoua négativement la tête. Surprenant les Shugo, Ikuto s'approcha d'elles et haussa le ton :

"Où est-elle ?!

_On te l'a dit, elle se repose, continua Miki.

_Dis-moi où elle est !

_Viens avec moi, je vais t'y emmenée, lui dit Su, ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer."

La Shugo Chara sortit donc de la demeure Kuchiki en y laissant Ichigo, Ran et Miki.

Sur ses talons, Ikuto gardait le visage fermé et regardait tout autour de lui.

Arrivé devant les bâtiments de la quatrième division, Su tira le garçon par le bras, ils débouchèrent sur une porte que la Shugo ouvrit un grand sourire en s'exclamant :

"Amu-chan ! Je t'ai amené quelqu'un !"

Mais quand ils regardèrent le lit, ils le virent défait, montrant qu'il avait bien eu quelqu'un, mais plus maintenant. La cuisinière remarqua que la fenêtre était ouverte et qu'un petit morceau de la jupe noir de sa propriétaire était dessus.

Elle se tourna vers Ikuto qui avait l'air plus que peiné. Mais où était passée Amu ?

"Retournons voir Ichigo, il pourra peut-être la retrouvée, dit-elle au garçon en sortant de la pièce.

_De qui parlez-vous ? S'enquit doucement le capitaine de la quatrième division.

_Amu-chan n'est plus dans sa chambre, expliqua-t-elle."

La capitaine eut l'air de réfléchir puis elle appela le lieutenant Isane qui arriva en un éclair.

Unohana lui dit d'aller chercher le rouquin pour le prévenir de la disparition de sa cousine.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

PDV Externe

Dans une prairie, on voyait deux personnes, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et sur ses genoux se trouvait une tête avec des cheveux bleus électriques. Et la personne à qui appartenait cette tête se mit soudainement à ronronner, ce qui fit échapper un petit rire à l'adolescente.

"Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Grogna le garçon.

_Grimmjow, tu ronronnes, parla l'adolescente.

_Et alors ?

_C'est mignon, souffla avec un petit sourire la jeune fille."

Le dénommé Grimmjow se releva, tombant nez-à-nez avec Amu et il répondit :

"On ne dit pas au sexta Espada qu'il est mignon !

_Oh, excuse-moi alors, sourit la jeune fille.

_C'est vraiment étrange, commença l'arrancar.

_Hum ?

_Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu arrives à parler."

L'adolescente fit la moue puis elle recommença son explication en essayant de bien le faire comprendre à Grimmjow que Dia était la source de son pouvoir et donc si la Shugo pouvait parler, alors si elle et Amu fusionnaient, cette dernière pourrait à nouveau parler. Donc Dia était retournée dans le monde intérieur de sa maîtresse mais maintenant, la jeune fille pouvait parler. L'Espada eut l'air de comprendre et ne dit plus rien. Amu croisa son regard et dit :

"Tu sais ce qui est vraiment étrange ?

_Quoi ?

_Normalement, je suis en pleine dépression mais juste avec ta présence, j'arrive à aller beaucoup mieux."

Le concerné eut l'air surprit puis une légère teinte rosée apparut sur ses joues. Il baissa la tête en grommelant on ne sait quoi.

"Je sais pas pour toi mais toi aussi tu m'as fais quelque chose, c'est sûr. D'habitude, quand quelqu'un traine avec un Shinigami arrive, je le tue tout de suite mais toi...

_Tu étais blessé, contra Amu.

_Mais même blessé, j'essaye de tuer le premier arrivé."

Un silence tomba alors que les deux personnes se fixaient dans les yeux sans pouvoir se détacher. Leur visage se rapprochait d'on ne sait quelle manière mais soudainement, le visage d'Amu se tordit en une grimace de douleur et Grimmojow essaya de la calmer. Brusquement, elle se mit à hurler.

L'arrancar n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler désespéremment. Soudainement, on entendit une personne s'écrier :

"Amu !"

Grimmjow se tourna vers le propriétaire de cette voix et fut surpris, Kurosaki Ichigo !

Le dénommé vit que l'arrancar qu'il détestait le plus au monde tenait dans ses bras sa cousine qui hurlait de douleur. Le rouquin sortit Zangetsu et cria :

"Lâche-la, Grimmjow !"

Mais le concerné n'en fit rien. Pour une fois, il n'avait rien fait, il avait juste apprécier la compagnie d'Amu et voila le résultat...

On vit qu'Ichigo allait se jeter sur Grimmjow mais quelqu'un le reteint.

"Ikuto, pourquoi...?

_Cet homme ne veut pas le moindre mal à Amu, je le vois."

Soudainement, les cris de la jeune fille cessèrent puis elle s'arracha de l'emprise de Grimmjow et elle cracha ensuite :

"Ne me touche pas, sale arrancar !"

Et tous purent voir le changement chez l'adolescente. Elle portait maintenant un masque, ressemblant étrangement à celui d'Ichigo sauf que les motifs étaient différents. En haut, à droite du masque blanc se dessinait un magnifique papillon bleu nuit, au niveau de la joue droite se trouvait le même insecte sauf qu'il était violet et sous l'œil gauche, il y avait un dession noir représentant une fleur de lys, il s'agissait d'un lys représentant la royauté.

"Amu ? Souffla Ichigo."

Mais celle-ci ne lui réponda pas, elle fixait de son regard, semblable aux yeux noirs et or d'Ichigo sauf qu'ils étaient violets, Grimmjow.

"Je ne te laisserai pas la mettre en danger, Amu compte pour nous. S'il le faut, je te tuerais, dit la Hollow."

Soudainement, Ran, Miki, Su et Dia se matérialisèrent devant leur propriétaire.

"Shiro-chan, arrête ça tout de suite ! S'exclama Su.

_Je protègerais Amu, cet arrancar va l'emmener vers ses alliés, je le sais."

Le sexta Espada eut l'air surprit, d'où connaissait-elle le plan d'Aizen ?

Il se releva et grogna. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se défendre que la Hollow se jeta sur l'arrancar.

Mais bizarrement, Grimmjow ne sentit rien et il vit un garçon aux cheveux bleus nuits recevoirent l'attaque. Les yeux de la jeune fille reprirent leur véritable couleur puis le masque disparut.

Et Amu hurla, alertant tous les Shinigami présents aux alentours :

"Ikuto!"

Elle rattrapa le violoniste juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Le garçon ouvrit les yeux et fit un petit sourire à la fille qu'il aimait. Il posa sa main sur la joue de l'adolescente qui pleurait silencieusement, le Chara Change avec Dia s'était stoppé au même moment que le masque s'était évaporé et Amu savait juste dire le prénom de son aimé.

"Je suis content de t'avoir vu. Et je dois m'excuser."

La jeune fille eut l'air surprise, de quoi voulait-il s'excuser ?

"Je n'ai, il se mit à tousser, pas tenu...ma promesse."

Amu comprit, avant de partir, Ikuto lui avait promit qu'il reviendrait pour laséduire mais il n'était jamais revenu. Inconsciemment, le losange orange de Dia apparut sur ses cheveux, lui permettant ainsi de parler.

"Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Et puis, tu avais déjà remplit ta promesse. Avant que tu ne partes, tu m'avais déjà séduite, pleura-t-elle, Ikuto, je t'aime.

_Je t'aime, Amu."

Et Ikuto ferma les yeux, faisant ainsi tomber sa main et arrêtant au même moment de respirer. Amu resserra sa prise sur le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait et se mit à sangloter. Ses Shugo Chara se rapprochèrent et entourèrent leur propriétaire de leurs bras réconfortants. Ichigo ne dit rien, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était impuissant, comme cette fois-là. Il n'avait pas pu protéger sa mère et en ce moment, il n'avait pas pu protéger sa cousine. Il baissa le visage, honteux et s'excusa mentalement. Il s'approcha de Grimmjow et lui dit de déguerpir s'il ne voulait pas mourir maintenant puisque des Shinigami, alertés par les bruits, allaient arriver. L'Espada, étant loin d'être idiot, obéit et s'enfuit dans un Garganta.

Le rouquin partit donc, pour y rajouter, il s'était perdu. Desespéré, il s'assit contre un mur et partit dans ses pensées pour finir par s'endormir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Renji avançait derrière son capitaine, qui ne pipait mot, comme d'habitude. Mais son regard fut attiré par une couleur rousse. Il s'arrêta, surprenant, sans le savoir, Byakuya. Le lieutenant le dépassa pour arriver devant un rouquin endormit, que le chef Kuchiki reconnut directement. Il s'agissait d'Ichigo qui dormait ! Renji essayait tant bien que mal à réveiller son ami mais en vain. Il vit ensuite son capitaine se positionner à ses côtés et ce dernier lui dit :

"Va travailler, il y a des papiers qui doivent être remplis.

_Mais et I-

_Va travailler, lui ordonna fermement Byakuya en lui lançant un regard menaçant."

Renji ne se fit pas le dire deux fois, il déguerpit donc à la sixième division. Le capitaine prit le bras d'Ichigo pour le poser sur son épaule et il releva l'endormit. Pour éviter que des Shinigami ne le voit porter le Shinigami remplaçant, il partit dans sa demeure avec un shunpo.

Arrivé à celle-ci, il allongea Ichigo dans son lit et ordonna à ses domestiques de préparer un repas pour lui-même. Malheuresement, le rouquin ne se réveilla pas et Byakuya passa sa nuit à veiller au chevet du garçon.

Quand le capitaine se réveilla, il vit qu'une couverture le recouvrait et il comprit immédiatement que Rukia était passée par là. Il fixa le visage endormit du roux puis il entendit souffler :

"Je suis désolé, maman, Amu."

Même si le capitaine ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Ichigo, il prit la main du garçon et la pressa pour essayer de le réconforter.

Pourquoi était-il si doux et attentionné avec ce rouquin ?

Il connaissait cette émotion...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dans la chambre de Kuchiki Rukia, on entendait un petit rire effrayant. Une folle avait prit la place de la Rukia de d'habitude. Voilà, la pensée qu'Amu et ses Shugo Chara eurent.

Après qu'Ichigo soit partit, le corps d'Ikuto s'était évaporé. Amu était encore sous le choc mais elle s'en remettait petit à petit. Puis Rukia était venue la chercher pour lui dire que son cousin avait été trouvé par son frère, endormit contre un mur. La jeune fille s'était empressée de suivre la Shinigami, mais quand elles étaient entrées, les domestiques leur avaient dit que le roux se trouvait dans la chambre de Byakuya. Rukia était rentrée dans la pièce et avait trouvé son frère, assit sur une chaise à côté du lit où dormait Ichigo. Evidemment, Byakuya dormait la tête sur les bras, sur le lit et sa sœur l'avait recouvert d'une couverture. Le plus surprenant était que la main de son frère reposait sur celle du rouquin.

Après ceci, elle avait emmené Amu et ses Shugo dans sa chambre pour ensuite sombrer dans la folie puisqu'elle n'arrêtait de rire bizarrement.

Après qu'Amu et Dia eurent fait un Chara Change, elle demanda à la Shinigami :

"Euh...Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

_Nii-sama...soupira pour réponse la jeune fille.

_Pardon ?

_Ce n'est rien, il est tard, allons-nous coucher. Ran pourra te montrer le chemin de vos chambres, alors bonne nuit ! Expliqua Rukia en les sortant de sa chambre.

Comme l'avait dit la Shinigami, Ran expliqua le chemin tout en le suivant, il y avait de quoi se perdre dans cette demeure !

Dès qu'elles furent dans la chambre, les filles se jetèrent directement dans leur lit respectif, pour ensuite s'endormirent.


	9. Chapitre 8, Le Pouvoir des Shugo Chara

Chapitre 8

Le pouvoir des Shugo Chara

PDV Externe

« Je suis désolé, maman, Amu, dit Ichigo en fixant les dénommées. »

Elles ne dirent rien puis elles finirent par s'éloigner alors que le rouquin courait après elles.

Il tendit sa main devant les deux mais aucunes ne prirent sa main, à la place, elles disparurent, laissant Ichigo plonger dans le désespoir.

Soudainement, il sentit une chaleur réconfortante au creux de sa main. Il regarda le ciel, devenu noir dû à son mal être, il aimait cette chaleur. Elle lui faisait penser à…

D'un coup, le décor changea, le ciel se dégagea et devint bleu sans aucun nuage, rien pour cacher le magnifique soleil qui brillait.

En quoi cette chaleur pouvait autant changer son humeur ?

Après ça, il s'allongea sur l'herbe devenue verte émeraude, et il s'endormit.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il était resté comme ça mais il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Le rouquin regarda autour de lui, il était dans une chambre mais ce n'était pas la sienne. Elle était décorée avec goût, c'était plutôt chic. Cette pièce lui faisait penser à Byakuya. Il vit ensuite la porte s'ouvrir sur Rukia avec un plateau contenant un petit déjeuner. Elle lui donna et il se jeta dessus pour l'engloutir, il mourrait de faim !

Après avoir fini mon repas, je la remerciai et elle me dit :

« Tu as intérêt à remercier Nii-sama.

_Huh ? Pourquoi ?

_C'est lui qui t'as ramené ici et c'est lui qui a demandé, ce matin, aux domestiques de te préparer un repas.

_Quand je le verrais, je le ferais. Merci. »

La jeune fille lui sourit puis sortit.

Ensuite, Ichigo, vraiment fatigué, se rendormit au moment où le capitaine de la sixième division entrait.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Hum ? Amu où vas-tu ? s'enquit Rukia en croisant l'adolescente.

_Je vais faire un tour avec les filles, sourit la concernée. »

La Shinigami hocha la tête et Amu fit un Chara Change avec Ran pour s'envoler.

La jeune fille et ses Shugo survolaient la ville puis elles débouchèrent dans la même clairière où Ikuto était mort. Amu fut la première à se poser, vite suivit par les autres filles.

« Amu-chan, pourquoi voulais-tu aller ici ? demanda Su.

_Je veux pouvoir me défendre et protéger ceux que j'aime. »

Les Shugo Chara n'en demandèrent pas plus et l'entraînement commença.

Ran fut la première à entraîner Amu au maniement de son élément, le feu.

Comme la jeune fille avait déjà eu l'occasion de l'utiliser, elle contrôla ce pouvoir très rapidement. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Miki de l'entraîner à utiliser l'eau.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Nous ne savons pas comment elle a pu l'apprendre. D'après Grimmjow, il s'agissait d'une autre personne, et il pense aussi que la cible aurait une partie Hollow tout comme Kurosaki Ichigo, expliqua un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs.

_Je vois…Tu peux partir, Ulquiorra. »

Le dénommé s'inclina puis disparut.

« Cette fille a vraiment l'air de t'intéresser, n'est-ce pas, capitaine Aizen ? sourit un garçon avec des cheveux argents.

_Oui, elle m'a l'aire puissante et puis, elle a réussi à amadouer Grimmjow, répondit donc le capitaine Aizen. »

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cela faisait quelques heures que Rukia était venue voir Ichigo et toutes ces heures, Byakuya n'était pas sorti de la pièce. Il regardait le visage endormit et paisible du jeune garçon, il ne s'en lassait pas. Quelque fois, le garçon prenait un air inquiet mais le capitaine caressait les cheveux de l'adolescent, ce qui avait pour effet de le calmer. C'était un geste de pure tendresse qu'avait le noble pour le Shinigami remplaçant, qui n'en savait rien. Mais un domestique vint troubler la quiétude, annonçant au capitaine qu'il avait une réunion importante. L'homme soupira mais se leva quand soudain, sa main se fit emprisonner par celle d'Ichigo qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le lâcher. Le capitaine caressa tendrement les cheveux du roux qui laissa partir la main, il était désormais complètement détendu.

A cette réunion, qui n'était pas en vérité si importante aux yeux du capitaine, Byakuya était serein, Ichigo allait bien et il avait même l'impression qu'il s'était rapproché de lui.

Après que cette réunion fut terminée, le capitaine partit, presque en courant, chez lui. Mais quand il entra dans sa chambre, il ne vit personne puis il entendit le bruit de l'eau. Ichigo était juste en train de se laver. Se laver… Des images apparurent, qu'il se dépêcha de censurer.

La porte s'ouvrit ensuite sur le rouquin qui ne portait qu'une serviette autour de ses hanches, l'eau dégoulinait de partout sur son corps et ses cheveux. Nous savons tous que Byakuya est le meilleur pour faire le glaço…non, pour cacher ses émotions alors personne ne remarqua son trouble. A la place, il croisa ses bras sur son torse :

« Que faisais-tu dans ma douche ?

_Ba, je me lavais, répondit Ichigo comme si, c'était évident.

_Je ne parle pas de ça, t'ai-je autorisé à l'utiliser ?

_Pas toi mais Rukia m'a dit de faire comme chez moi.

_Rukia n'est pas la maitresse de maison, à ce que je sache.

_Ah, au fait, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi jusqu'à maintenant. »

Le capitaine ne répondit rien, Ichigo se doutait qu'il ne répondrait rien. Mais la vérité était que le noble bien plus que gêné par ce remerciement soudain mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Le rouquin soupira, il avança aux côtés de Byakuya pour prendre ses vêtements qui était sur le lit derrière le capitaine qui restait stoïque. Malheureusement pour eux, à cause de l'eau, Ichigo glissa sur le lit en entrainant le brun avec lui. Résultat, le rouquin était assis à califourchon sur le capitaine qui essayait tant bien que mal à ne pas montrer sa gêne, pour la dissimuler, il dit :

« Pourrais-tu descendre ? »

Le concerné eut l'air de se réveiller, depuis qu'il était assis, il fixait bizarrement Byakuya.

Le roux descendit donc, prit ses vêtements et retourna dans la salle d'eau.

Quand il ressortit, Ichigo put constater que le capitaine avait changé de vêtement, il avait trauqué son uniforme de Shinigami contre un kimono blanc simple.

Le rouquin ne dit rien, enfin jusqu'au moment où il informa son hôte qu'il allait voir Rukia.

L'hôte en question ne répondit rien et laissa son invité sortir de la pièce.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Je suis morte ! »

Juste après ces mots, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'écroula sur l'herbe, en essayant tant bien que mal de réguler sa respiration. Si des gens extérieurs la regardaient, ils penseraient qu'elle s'était battue. En effet, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux.

Ou sinon, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était morte.

« Tu dois encore essayer de me contrôler ! s'exclama Dia en lui tendant sa main. »

Amu soupira et attrapa la main pour se relever.

Elle épousseta brièvement ses vêtements du revers de sa main puis elle fixa sa Shugo Chara, lui disant ainsi qu'elle pouvait continuer. La chanteuse envoya donc une rafale de vent sur la jeune fille qui essayait de faire de même mais au bout d'une dixième tentative, elle se fit plaquée au sol. Pensant que le combat était finit et qu'Amu avait l'air de reprendre son souffle, Dia baissa sa garde. Et d'un coup, ce fut elle qui se fit coller au sol, le coup de vent qu'elle avait reçu était bien plus puissant de ce que la Shugo avait pu envoyer à Amu. Quant à cette dernière, elle se releva et fixa la chanteuse avec un sourire victorieux. Cette fois, ce fut Dia qui prit la main d'Amu pour se relever.

« Et après, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

_Tu vas utiliser les pouvoirs que tu viens d'apprendre sur chacune de nous en combat singulier, expliqua Miki, tu devras utiliser tous les pouvoirs.

_Tous ? Mais et vous ?

_Le but est que tu trouves les bon moments pour utiliser tel ou tel pouvoir, tu comprends ? s'enquit Su. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et attendit la première adversaire, qui fut Ran.

Amu réfléchit rapidement, il ne valait mieux pas utiliser le même pouvoir que sa Shugo, elle l'avait depuis plus longtemps. Pareil pour l'eau, ces deux pouvoirs vont s'opposer de manière égale alors le combat ne mènera à rien. Pour la terre, le feu brûlera tout ce qu'elle fera pousser. Par contre, le vent pourrait soit déplacer ou soit éteindre le feu…

Et le combat commença.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Qu'est-ce que cette fluctuation de reiatsu ? souffla Tôshiro de son bureau. »

Trop inquiet pour terminer les rapports, le capitaine partit en direction de la source de ce reiatsu.

Arrivé à l'endroit en un shunpo, le garçon entendit des éclats de rire puis des cris de rage et il entendit ensuite des gémissements de douleur. Il s'avança donc et le spectacle qu'il vit le laissa de froid. L'humaine qu'il avait ramené se battait contre une fille avec des cheveux roses et les vêtements des deux femmes étaient en lambeaux, s'en était presque indécent.

Ayant assez de ce spectacle, il hurla :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! »

Les deux filles arrêtèrent de se battre et fixèrent le nouvel arrivant.

Soudainement, la jeune fille vêtu tout de rose s'écroula dans les bras de l'humaine qui s'exclama :

« Ran !

_T'as gagné pour cette fois, souffla celle-ci. »

Puis elle s'endormit. L'humaine déposa le corps de la fille sur le sol et fit apparaître un trèfle vert qui la guérit sous les yeux ahuris de Tôshiro.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

_Oui, nous entrainions Amu-chan, elle voulait absolument pouvoir se battre, alors voilà, sourit une fille habillée de vert. »

Le garçon soupira et s'apprêta à partir mais Amu, qui venait de finir de guérir Ran, le retint en lui demandant de lui tenir compagnie. Et le garçon ne put refuser.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux, les Shugo voulaient se reposer et laisser les deux jeunes alors elles rentrèrent dans leur œuf.

Tôshiro décida d'ouvrir la conversation :

« Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à te battre ?

_Pour me faire pardonner. »

Le garçon n'eut pas l'air de comprendre et Amu lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé quand Ikuto était venu.

« Si j'avais été plus forte, j'aurais pu arrêter Shiro et Ikuto ne serait pas mort. Mais c'est du passé maintenant, je deviendrais plus forte pour protéger ceux que j'aime.

_Tu ressembles de plus en plus à Kurosaki.

_Huh ?

_Vous êtes pareils depuis que je l'ai connu, il a toujours voulu protéger les gens qui l'entouraient. »

Amu hocha la tête puis elle bailla discrètement. Et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'endormit sur l'épaule d'un capitaine qui rougit.

Quand la jeune fille rouvrit les yeux, elle croisa ceux de Tôshiro. Elle se rappelait s'être endormit sur l'épaule du garçon, pas sur ses cuisses…

Le capitaine se rendit compte du malaise de l'adolescente lui dit, en se retenant de rougir :

« Tu avais l'air mal installé, alors je t'ai mis sur mes cuisses pour tu dormes mieux. Quand je suis arrivé, tu avais l'air épuisé, alors, voilà. »

Elle hocha la tête puis sourit doucement, et elle eut droit au petit sourire du capitaine Hitsugaya.

Un silence léger s'installa pendant que les deux jeunes réfléchissaient.

Tôshiro se demandait pourquoi son cœur battait la chamade, Amu et lui devraient avoir le même âge et quand il était avec Hinamori, qui avait aussi le même âge, son cœur ne s'emballait pas. C'était vraiment troublant. Quant à Amu, elle avait déjà compris pourquoi elle se sentait si bien avec ce garçon, c'était la même chose, peut-être même plus forte, qu'avec Ikuto.

Soudainement, Tôshiro entendit un gémissement, il venait d'Amu qui venait de fermer les yeux sous la douleur. La jeune fille n'en pouvait plus, une fois son corps brûlait, une autre il était gelé, sinon, il avait l'impression que l'on essayait de le compresser ou alors c'était le vent qui voulait l'envoyer très loin. Tout ça la faisait atrocement souffrir.

Le capitaine était paniqué, que faire ? Amu ne faisait que gémir. Puis tout à coup, plusieurs lumières apparurent pour ensuite laisser apparaître quatre filles. Il s'agissait des filles qui entrainaient Amu auparavant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, jeune capitaine. Ca veut dire qu'Amu se bat pour contrôler parfaitement ses pouvoirs, l'informa Su en souriant.

_Mais elle souffre ! contra Tôshiro.

_Elle combat ses quatre pouvoirs après tout, fit une voix derrière les quatre Shugo. »

Ces dernières se retournèrent vers la propriétaire de la voix, un œuf du même genre que ceux des Shugo sauf qu'au lieu, d'un cœur, d'un pique, d'un trèfle ou d'un carreau, il s'agissait d'une croix rouge, enfin l'œuf était de la même couleur. Puis il se craquela pour s'ouvrir, on ne vit rien d'autre qu'une petite lumière rouge qui s'agrandit pour finir par disparaître. Laissant place à une jeune fille aux cheveux rouge pâle, vêtu de noir.

Lien Perso sur le profil.


	10. Chapitre 9, Je Resterai en Vie

Chapitre 9

« Je resterai en Vie. »

PDV Externe

« Cross ! Mais Shiro n'est pas encore née ? s'enquit Ran.

_On verra ça plus tard. Je te rappelle que notre maîtresse se bat à mort contre Shiro.

_Contre Shiro ?! s'exclamèrent en chœur les Shugo. »

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Je vais gagner et tu ne nous détruiras pas à cause de ta naïveté ! hurla Shiro en brandissant son katana violet et blanc.

_C'est quoi ce changement de personnalité ? Un coup t'es gentille et après c'est le contraire ! s'exclama Amu.

_Je suis toi et quand il s'agit de protéger je suis prête à faire n'importe quoi.

_Jusqu'à me tuer. »

La Shugo hocha la tête et se jeta sur sa propriétaire qui esquiva de justesse. Shiro était plus rapide que la dernière fois ! Cette dernière continua ses assauts sans se soucier des interrogations d'Amu, qui, elle, essayait de réfléchir à un plan. Comment mettre sa Shugo Chara à terre sans lui faire de mal ? Quand la Hollow arrêta ses attaques, Amu essuya du revers de sa main, le sang qui coulait le long de son front et de sa joue.

PDV Hinamori Amu

De un, je n'ai pas de sabre.

De deux, je ne veux pas blesser Shiro.

Donc de trois, je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

Mais, attendez ! On est dans mon monde intérieur, alors si je la tue, elle ne sera pas vraiment morte puisque l'on n'est pas dans le monde réel ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai aussi envie de prendre une douche, j'ai l'impression que je sens mauvais.

Je me relevai donc et je n'eus pas le temps de voir Shiro me transpercer le ventre de son épée. Et si je tiens tant que ça à ma douche, va falloir que je sorte vivante du combat.

PDV Externe

« Pourquoi se bat elle contre Shiro ? demanda, inquiète, Miki.

_C'est vrai, vous ne connaissez pas son pouvoir, souffla Cross

_Et quel est-il ? rétorqua Su.

_En vérité, Shiro n'a pas de pouvoir. Elle n'était pas désirée après tout. Comme nous toutes, elle est Amu mais elle est aussi nous.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'énerva Tôshiro.

_Shiro possède nos pouvoirs, elle n'était pas désirée mais pour convenir au besoin de sa propriétaire, elle avait besoin de pouvoir. Elle s'est donc, avant de naître, appropriée nos pouvoirs et nos spécialités.

_Mais pourquoi se bat elle contre Shiro ? répéta Miki.

_Shiro n'est pas d'accord avec la vision des choses d'Amu.

_Mais il faut l'arrêter ! s'exclama le capitaine.

_Non, notre propriétaire doit nous montrer qu'elle peut nous diriger et si elle bat Shiro, les pouvoirs qu'elle s'est entraînée à maitriser seront à elle. »

Le capitaine Hitsugaya fronça les sourcils.

« Et que ferez-vous si elle meurt ?

_Nous mourrons avec elle, nous sommes elle, après tout, répliqua Cross.

_Mais nous avons confiance en Amu-chan ! expliqua Su.

_C'est sûr qu'elle va gagner ! s'exclama avec un grand sourire Ran.

_Elle a plutôt intérêt à ne pas mourir, finit Miki. »

Extrêmement énervé, Tôshiro se releva, avec Amu dans ses bras, et commença à partir mais la cuisinière l'en empêcha :

« Où allez-vous ?

_A la dixième division. J'ai des rapports à finir et si je n'ai pas Amu sous les yeux, je ne pourrais pas me concentrer. »

Cross eut un sourire arrogant.

« Ah…Maintenant c'est Amu ? Plus « l'humaine » ? »

Evidemment, le capitaine fronça encore plus les sourcils et se retourna à temps pour éviter de rougir devant les Shugo d'Amu.

« La ferme ! »

Puis le garçon disparut avec un shunpo.

Miki soupira alors que les autres filles avaient un sourire tendre.

« Il est pas trop mignon ce capitaine ? s'enquit l'artiste. »

Et les autres acquiescèrent en silence. Elles partirent ensuite à la demeure Kuchiki avec le sourire aux lèvres.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Hum ? Capitaine ? Qu'est-ce que fait Amu-chan ici ? Inconsciente et dans quel état sont ses vêtements…Ne me dites pas que… »

Soudainement, on entendit un rire sournois puis quelqu'un qui hurla :

« Matsumoto ! Va finir les rapports au lieu de t'imaginer n'importe quoi !

_Mais…C'est ennuyant et vous le faîte mieux que moi… »

Le garçon soupira, déposa délicatement le corps d'Amu sur le divan en remettant au passage une mèche de cheveux au creux de l'oreille de la jeune fille, ce qui n'échappa pas au lieutenant.

Ensuite, le capitaine s'assit à son bureau pour finir les quelques rapports qu'il avait laissé.

S'énervant au passage du fait que son lieutenant aurait pu le faire…

Brusquement, on entendit un long gémissement et Matsumoto se précipita sur Amu.

« Capitaine…Amu-chan, elle… »

La femme n'arriva pas terminer sa phrase. Tôshiro vint alors voir la jeune fille et il fut choqué.

Le reste vêtements que portait Amu avait disparu, et le capitaine se hâta de recouvrir le corps de l'adolescente avec une couverture. Le long du menton, de la joue et de la lèvre supérieure d'Amu perlait du sang. Sur ce que le capitaine avait pu voir, la fille était gravement blessée au ventre et à d'autres endroits.

« Matsumoto, appelle la quatrième division. »

Ensuite, le capitaine se dirigea vers la sortie alors que son lieutenant lui demanda où il partait.

« Chez les Kuchiki. »

Puis il disparut dans un shunpo pour apparaître devant la demeure où devait se trouver les Shugo.

Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte, à la place, il mit à terre toutes les personnes qui essayaient de l'arrêter puis il finit par tomber sur Ichigo.

« Tôshiro, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_Je dois voir Ran et les autres. »

Rencontrer le capitaine de la dixième division dans la maison de Byakuya puis se rendre compte que le gamin ne le reprenait pas sur son nom inquiétait sérieusement le rouquin.

L'adolescent emmena directement le gamin voir les filles qui parlaient tranquillement dans le jardin.

Les Shugo remarquèrent tout de suite qu'il se passait quelque chose, elles allèrent directement à la rencontre du capitaine.

« C'est Amu-chan ? s'enquit Su.

_Oui, la quatrième division doit être en train d'essayer de la guérir. Elle est gravement blessée.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Amu ? demanda Ichigo.

_Elle devient comme toi. Elle veut protéger ceux qui lui sont chers.

_C'est à cause de la mort d'Ikuto… »

Le capitaine hocha la tête.

Après cela, Ichigo, les Shugo Chara et le capitaine partirent directement à la dixième division où ils trouvèrent un membre de la quatrième division, Matsumoto et Hisagi.

« Hisagi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Tôshiro.

_Rangiku-san m'a appelé et demandé de venir.

_Amu-chan m'inquiétait, alors… rajouta, gênée, le lieutenant.

_Comment va-t-elle ? s'empressa de demander Ichigo en fixant le membre de la quatrième division.

_Son état ne fait qu'empirer, on a beau guérir toutes ses blessures, d'autres apparaissent, comme si…commença le concerné.

_Quelqu'un la battait à mort, finit le rouquin. »

Le Shinigami hocha la tête. Le roux alla s'asseoir sur le canapé opposé à celui où reposait sa cousine. L'adolescent se prit la tête entre les mains.

« On ne peut rien faire…souffla-t-il.

_Pourquoi ? s'enquit Hisagi.

_Elle se bat contre son Hollow.

_Elle a un Hollow ?! s'exclama Rangiku. »

Personne ne parla. Les premiers choqués du fait que cette adolescente pouvait avoir un Hollow en elle et les seconds priants pour qu'elle survive.

Les Shugo Chara d'Amu se mirent devant son corps et chuchotèrent.

« Reste en vie. »

Puis elles se mirent à fredonner un air doux et les traits de leur maîtresse s'adoucirent.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Comment peux-tu encore tenir debout après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ?! s'énerva Shiro, en brandissant une fois de plus, sa Shugo.

_Je ne le sais pas moi-même, répondit en souriant Amu. »

Perdant patience, le Hollow se jeta sur sa propriétaire qui l'esquiva facilement. Après tout ce temps, elle pouvait enfin voir les mouvements de sa Shugo ! Coup après coup, Shiro n'arrivait plus à toucher l'adolescente et elle commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

Soudainement, une main apparut devant les yeux de Shiro, main qui attrapa sa gorge.

Amu la mit à terre, l'y maintenait par la gorge.

Mais après cela, la jeune fille ne fit plus aucun mouvement, intriguant le Hollow.

« Tu l'entends ? s'enquit sa propriétaire.

_Quoi ?

_Cet air… »

Shiro eut l'air de comprendre ce que disait Amu. Elle entendait bien un air de musique et elle reconnaissait les voix qui la fredonnait, il s'agissait de ses sœurs !

Amu souffla puis commença à chanter (lien chanson sur le profil.) :

« Mou anata kara aisareru koto mo  
Hitsuyou to sareru koto mo nai  
Soshite watashi wa koushite hitoribocchi de  
Ano toki anata wa nante itta no ?  
Todokanai kotoba wa chuu wo mau  
Wakatteru no ni kyou mo shite shimau  
Kanawanu negaigoto wo. »

Amu tendit sa main à Shiro qui ne la prit pas. Au contraire, la Shugo sauta sur ses pieds et recula d'un bon mètre. L'adolescente eut l'air peinée de ce refus mais elle se reprit :  
« Hanasanai de  
Gyutto te wo nigitteite  
Anata to futari tsuzuku to itte  
Tsunaida sono te wa atatakakute  
Yasashikatta. »

Après la fin de la mélodie, Amu fixa Shiro dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Je resterai en vie. »

Une lumière apparut dans sa main et elle disparut pour laisser place à un katana. La lame était blanche comme neige et la garde était rouge bordeaux. Et l'adolescente comprit, dans cette arme reposaient les pouvoirs de Cross et Shiro.

Cette dernière comprit qu'elle allait perdre et profita de la confusion de sa maitresse pour l'attaquer. Mais au moment où sa lame s'approcha de la poitrine d'Amu, celle-ci disparut pour apparaître derrière le Hollow et elle lui enleva son arme. Shiro se retourna, désarmé.

Amu lui prit la main, délicatement, et elle enfonça, tendrement, son katana dans la poitrine.

Et bizarrement, Shiro ne ressentit pas de douleur quand la lame la transperça et aucune honte à avoir perdu. Elle était bien, ici, aux côtés de sa maitresse et personnellement, elle ne quitterait jamais ses côtés…Jamais.


	11. Notification

Bonjour à tous !

Pour ceux qui lisent cette fiction, ils se sont rendus compte que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre depuis deux semaines.

Il y a une raison, je n'avais pas envie de le poster et savez-vous pourquoi ? Car on ne m'écrit pas beaucoup de review. A quoi cela sert que j'écrive une fiction pour vous, lecteurs, et que personne ne me dise ce qu'il en pense ? A rien, voilà tout.

C'est pour cela que tant je n'aurai de review, je ne posterai aucun chapitra.

Merci de votre compréhension.

_Miki-manga-Lys_


	12. Chapitre 10, Révélation

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews après que j'ai posté la notification._

_Et je m'excuse d'avoir été égoïste en vous forçant à commenté mais j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez des chapitres que j'ai écrit ^^._

_Merci de votre compréhension._

_**Miki-manga-Lys**_

Chapitre 10

Révélations

PDV Externe

« Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-elle pas ? s'exclama Miki en panique.

_C'est bizarre, elle n'est plus blessée et elle est beaucoup plus détendue, répondit le membre de la quatrième division. »

Les Shugo gardaient leur regard fixé sur le corps inconscient de leur maitresse. Elle avait l'air d'avoir battu Shiro, alors pourquoi… ? Cela voudrait dire qu'Amu aurait perdu ? Impossible…

On entendit un gémissement.

Deux secondes passèrent et toutes les Shugo se jetèrent sur le corps de l'adolescente.

Ensuite, le corps se releva, les filles sur ses genoux.

« Les filles, je suis rentrée, sourit Amu.

_Bienvenue à la maison ! répondirent en chœur les Shugo. »

Quand il avait vu sa cousine se réveiller, Ichigo avait cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Dieu soit loué…Puis, Tôshiro s'enquit de sa santé et la jeune fille lui répondit qu'elle était juste un peu fatiguée, Shiro l'avait épuisé.

« J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir, souffla-t-elle en retenant ses larmes. »

Soudainement, les Shugo firent sortirent tout le monde, elles y compris, sauf Ichigo. Dia passa à côté de lui pour lui chuchoter :

« Profites-en pour lui dire ce que tu ressens et la soulager en même temps. Elle a vraiment eu peur.

_Elle n'a que quinze ans après tout, répondit le garçon. »

La Shugo acquiesça silencieusement puis sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux cousins entre eux.

Ichigo avait plus que mal au cœur, voir l'adolescente aussi fragile le bouleversait encore plus que la première fois où il l'avait rencontré. Sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait, le rouquin se rapprocha de la jeune fille puis la prit dans ses bras tout en lui caressant tendrement la tête.

Soudainement, Amu éclata en sanglot, trempant l'uniforme de Shinigami de son cousin.

C'était trop, elle avait pensé qu'elle allait mourir. Tout perdre, ses Shugo, Ichigo, les gens qu'elle rencontré à la Soul Society et surtout…Ces deux garçons Grimmjow et Tôshiro. Elle avait ressenti une chaleur qu'elle avait vécu il y a maintenant un an…

« Amu, je te protègerai, tu n'auras plus à subir cela. Je t'en fais la promesse, je ne veux plus jamais te voir souffrir, lui souffla le rouquin. »

Amu obtempéra.

_Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir cela, la peur de tout perdre. De ne plus revoir les visages des êtres aimés…_

« Tu as déjà combattu ton Hollow ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

_Oui.

_Et tu n'as jamais eu peur ?

_Si mais j'ai souvent combattu pour protéger les gens que j'aime alors ça ne me faisait plus rien.

_Comment peux-tu faire avec ?

_Tu as eu peur de perdre tes proches ?

_Oui.

_Je me suis servi de cette peur. Comme je ne veux pas les perdre, je me bats jusqu'au bout pour rester à leurs côtés. »

Amu enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de son cousin.

Elle réfléchissait…

_Est-ce que je peux lui demander ? Va-t-il se moquer de moi ? Non, Ichigo n'est pas ce genre de personne…_

« Dit, Ichigo, es-tu déjà tombé amoureux ?

_Oui, en ce moment, je suis amoureux, rougit-il.

_A ton avis, même après avoir perdu la personne que l'on aimait, est-ce que l'on peut retomber amoureux ?

_Je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois que je suis amoureux. Ce serait à Byakuya qu'il faudrait demander ça.

_Le capitaine ? Pourquoi ?

_Il a perdu sa femme et j'aimerais savoir s'il est amoureux de quelqu'un…répondit gêné Ichigo. »

L'adolescente eut une illumination. Quand Rukia était revenue de la chambre du capitaine, où Ichigo se reposait, elle était vraiment bizarre. Cela veut dire qu'elle avait compris que ces deux-là étaient…

Amu eut un air espiègle :

« Et quand vas-tu lui dire ?

_De quoi ?

_Quand vas-tu te déclarer au grand frère de Rukia ?

_Pourquoi je le ferais ?

_Si tu ne le fais pas, j'ai bien peur que Rukia s'en charge. »

Un ange passa où Ichigo était devenu blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine.

« Ne me dis pas que…

_Je crois qu'elle le sait. Elle était venue te voir et elle a dû te voir avec Byakuya pendant que tu dormais et… »

Le rouquin se prit la tête entre les mains en soupirant alors que sa cousine lui caressa doucement le dos pour essayer de le rassurer. Ichigo soupira.

_Qu'est-ce que Byakuya m'a fait quand je dormais pour que Rukia soit au courant de…Attendez ! Si je dormais, ça veut dire qu'elle croit que Byakuya a des sentiments pour moi…Dieu, je vous en supplie, faîtes que ce soit vrai !_

« Et toi ? De qui es-tu amoureuse ? repris doucement Ichigo.

_Euh…En fait, je…Je pense que j'aime un garçon de la Soul Society rougit Amu. »

Le rouquin siffla gênant davantage la jeune fille.

« Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

_Euh…Tôshiro. »

Les yeux du roux sortirent de leur orbite. Tôshiro ?!

Mais pourtant, Ichigo n'arrivait pas à être en colère contre elle. De la sermonner par rapport au fait que le garçon était un capitaine et elle une humaine. Il s'était beaucoup trop attaché à cette cousine.

Au lieu de quoi, l'adolescent caressa doucement les cheveux d'Amu puis lui embrassa tendrement le front en lui chuchotant : « bonne chance ».

Il se leva ensuite pour sortir avec un sourire.

Amu se retrouva donc seule avec ce garçon en tête. Et son cousin n'était même pas en colère ! Brusquement, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, sortant la jeune fille de ses songes.

« Hum ? Tôshiro ? »

Celui-ci grogna :

« C'est de famille.

_Quoi ?

_Le manque de respect envers un capitaine. »

L'adolescente fixa le dit capitaine puis éclata de rire, s'en faisant même pleurer.

Quant au garçon, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, comment, juste en riant, cette fille pouvait être si mignonne ?

« Dis, **Tôshiro**, Amu appuya sur le prénom faisant grimacer le concerné, pourquoi es-tu là ?

_En fait, pour rien.

_Pour rien ?

_Kurosaki m'a fait entrer, il m'a dit que cela te ferait plaisir. Même si je n'ai pas tout comprit. »

La jeune fille rougit, maudissant et remerciant en même temps son cousin.

Amu fit signe au capitaine de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Comme tu es capitaine, il faudrait peut-être éclaircir quelques points sur mes pouvoirs, non ? »

Le concerné hocha la tête et écouta attentivement ce que lui expliqua l'adolescente.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent après qu'Amu ait commencé son récit et d'autres finirent quand le récit prit fin.

Soudainement, Tôshiro se mit à réfléchir :

« Mais depuis tout ce temps, tu es en…Chara Change ? Avec Dia ? »

Un ange passa puis deux et la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux en grand. Soudainement, l'adolescente se jeta dans les bras de notre capitaine préféré.

Alerté par le bruit, tous arrivèrent, c'est-à-dire Ichigo, tous les Shugo, Hisagi et Rangiku.

Mais leur inquiétude fut remplacée par l'espièglerie. En effet, quand Amu s'était jetée sur Tôshiro, ces deux-là avaient fini sur le sol, le capitaine au-dessus.

Le rouquin leva le poing :

« Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire à ma cousine, Tôshiro ?!

_Quoi ? M-Mais rien, bégaya le concerné, rouge pivoine, en se relevant précipitamment.

_Alors pourquoi rougissez-vous, capitaine ? s'enquit sournoisement Rangiku avec un sourire entendu.

_C'est-à-dire que… »

Mais le capitaine fut coupé par Amu :

« C'est moi qui lui ai sauté dessus. Parce que, je peux parler sans Dia ! »

Un grand silence s'en suivit mais la jeune fille se fit emprisonner par deux bras musclés qui n'étaient autre que ceux de son cousin.

« C'est génial, Amu ! Tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi et revoir tes amis. »

Le regard de la jeune fille s'assombrit alors qu'elle répondit :

« Je ne veux pas retourner à Tokyo.

_Eh ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Hisagi.

_Je ne m'y sens pas à ma place, comme si je ne faisais pas partie de ce monde.

_C'est vrai que son reiatsu est différent de ceux des humains, rajouta Rangiku.

_Rukia m'avait dit la même chose.»

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

Tous plongèrent dans le silence pour réfléchir alors qu'Amu le brisa :

« Mais si je suis bizarre, je dois tenir ça de mes parents, non ?

_C'est vrai, acquiesça Tôshiro.

_Je vais appeler Rukia et lui demander d'aller voir tes parents, dit Ichigo à Amu en sortant son téléphone. »

On entendit ensuite le rouquin dire à la Shinigami où habitait les parents de l'adolescente se trouvaient.

Une demi-heure passa quand Rukia et Byakuya entrèrent dans la salle. Comme Ichigo était à côté d'Amu, celle-ci en profita pour lui mettre un coup de coude suivit d'un clin d'œil qui fit rougir le garçon.

Rukia soupira, réfléchissant à la meilleure manière d'annoncer cela à la jeune fille.

« Amu, avec Nii-sama, nous sommes partis voir tes parents pour leur parler et nous avons découvert que…

_Tu as été adopté par ces humains, finit le noble. »


	13. Chapitre 11, Amu ! Tôshiro !

Chapitre 11

« Amu ! » « Tôshiro ! »

PDV Externe

Adopté ? Amu n'avait pas l'impression de savoir ce qu'était ce mot. Brusquement, ses yeux se fermèrent malgré elle et son corps devint lourd. La jeune fille tomba rapidement dans les bras du capitaine de la dixième division.

« Détendez-vous, elle est juste choquée, intervint Miki qui venait d'apparaître.

_Où sont les autres ? s'enquit Ichigo.

_Elles attendent Amu dans son monde intérieur. »

Un silence tomba. Tôshiro déposa délicatement la jeune fille sur le canapé et la recouvrit d'une couverture.

Plusieurs minutes après, il fut décidé que tous retourneraient à leur occupation et que le capitaine de la dixième division surveillerait l'humaine.

Quant à Ichigo, il partit se changer les idées en allant s'entraîner avec Renji.

Byakuya décida de retourner dans les quartiers de sa division, pour remplir les rapports.

Mais quand il se mit en chemin, quelqu'un se mit devant sa route, ses sourcils se froncèrent, bien que personne ne s'en rendit compte.

« Que veux-tu, Rukia ?

_Tu ne l'as pas dit à Ichigo, affirma la concernée. »

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit sur ce que l'on a appris sur sa cousine ? Elle est de sa famille !

_Non, puisque l'humaine a été adopté.

_Nii-sama, je sais que vous vous en fichez complètement. Mais, je vous en supplie, pensez un peu à Ichigo !

_C'est ce que je fais.

_En lui mentant, pourquoi voulez-vous lui mentir ?! »

Byakuya le sentant, sa petite sœur, s'il n'avait pas été son grand-frère, elle aurait déjà essayé de l'étrangler.

Malheureusement pour Rukia, le noble ne dit rien, comme à son habitude. Mais la patience de la Shinigami avait atteint sa limite :

« Si vous ne dîtes pas la raison qui vous a poussé à mentir, je le dirai à Ichigo.

_Je te l'interdis. »

La jeune fille tressailli, son frère lui lançait un regard noir des plus terrifiants ! Mais elle n'en tint pas compte :

« Vous ne m'empêcherez pas.

_Si tu désobéis à cet ordre, tu ne fais plus partie du clan Kuchiki, affirma le capitaine de la sixième division. »

Aussitôt après avoir prononcé cette parole, Byakuya se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Et le regretta immédiatement. Mais sa fierté étant encore trop présente, il ne fit rien pour arranger la situation. De toute façon, Rukia ne ferait pas ça, si… ?

« Nii-sama, souffla-t-elle bouleversée mais elle se reprit rapidement, bien, si c'est votre parole alors je ne fais plus partie du clan Kuchiki. »

Rapidement, elle partit en shunpo laissant son frère, tourmenté.

Rukia l'a fait…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rukia courait tout en se retenant de pleurer, son frère venait de l'abandonner pour cacher quelque chose d'important à Ichigo, pourquoi ?

Soudainement, elle s'arrêta et vit le rouquin se battre contre Renji, qui était en train de perdre.

Le lieutenant la remarqua et stoppa le combat. C'en fut trop pour la Shinigami, elle fondit en larmes au moment où Renji s'approcha d'elle. Ce dernier la prit automatiquement dans ses bras, essayant de la calmer. Ichigo couru vers eux pour demander à Rukia ce qui n'allait pas.

Elle répondit en reniflant :

« Nii-sama…m'a…renié…en tant que…Kuchiki.

_Ca veut dire que tu ne fais plus partie du clan Kuchiki ?! s'exclama Ichigo, bouillonnant.

_Mais pourquoi ? s'enquit, énervé, Renji.

_Je…ne peux…pas le dire. »

Les deux hochèrent la tête. Le rouquin dit à son ami de veiller sur la Shinigami.

Quant à lui, il partit rendre une petite visite à Byakuya.

Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?!

Arrivé devant la demeure Kuchiki, le roux ne prit pas la peine de sonner. De toute façon, il habitait temporairement ici. Il trouva enfin le capitaine tranquillement en train de manger.

Ichigo écrasa son poing contre la table pour éviter que ce soit le visage du noble qui le reçoive.

Pourtant, Byakuya l'ignora et continua de se nourrir. Commençant à perdre patience, le Shinigami Remplaçant prit le repas du capitaine et l'envoya valser on ne sait où.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi Kurosaki Ichigo vient de renverser mon dîner ?

_Pourquoi as-tu renié Rukia ?! »

Plusieurs minutes passèrent où Byakuya restait figé. Comment savait-il cela ? Et pourquoi venait-il ? Pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

« Renji a trouvé Rukia en larmes, tu l'as abandonné et ça la blessée. »

Le noble soupira et ne répondit rien. Le capitaine pensait qu'Ichigo le tabasserait mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça, il fit se lever le garçon aux cheveux de jais et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je sais que tu t'en veux, ça se voit dans tes yeux, souffla dans son oreille le rouquin. »

Le concerné frissonna, Ichigo était beaucoup trop près.

« Je l'ai abandonné et je l'ai blessé, répéta le noble.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés mais va lui parler, elle n'attend que ça. »

Le noble se sépara doucement de l'étreinte du garçon, qui le regarder avec un regard empli de tendresse et d'autre chose mais il n'arrivait pas à définir cet autre sentiment.

« Kurosaki…

_Tu peux m'appeler Ichigo, Byakuya, le coupa le rouquin d'une voix suave qui donna un autre frisson au capitaine.

_Je…Merci, chuchota-t-il. »

Pendant quelques secondes, le roux fut surpris. Byakuya, homme le plus froid de tout le Seireitei venait de le remercier ? En plus, le Shinigami remplaçait cru pendant une seconde que son amour venait de rougir. Ne pouvant plus se contenir, le rouquin se jeta sur les lèvres de son aimé qui ne réagit pas, trop surpris. Ichigo stoppa le baiser, fit un mince sourire au noble puis disparut dans un shunpo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Alors…? s'enquit Renji.

_Où est Rukia ? le coupa Ichigo.

_Là-bas, dit-il en pointant la concernée du doigt.

_Renji, il faut que tu emmènes Rukia dans la demeure Kuchiki.

_Pourquoi ?

_Tu vois Rukia aller de son propre chef chez Byakuya ?

_Non, c'est sûr. Je vais essayer de la convaincre. »

Le rouquin posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et partit dans la forêt.

Il se posa contre un arbre. C'était sûr que Renji arriverait à convaincre Rukia d'aller voir son frère. La Shinigami craquait pour ce gars, tout le monde l'avait remarqué, même Ichigo, enfin, tous sauf le concerné.

Ichigo finit par s'endormir.

Il rêva de Byakuya…Evidemment.

Le roux se réveilla doucement puis il aperçut deux yeux rouges le fixer.

Il détailla la bête, d'ailleurs, il s'agissait d'un chat, son pelage était un blanc immaculé et ses yeux, rouges comme le sang. L'animal miaula et se frotta contre la jambe du Shinigami Remplaçant qui le prit pour le poser sur ses cuisses pour ensuite le caresser. Le chat se mit à ronronner et Ichigo pouffa.

Quand tout à coup, il entendit des pas précipités puis des voix.

« On devrait se manier ! Si le Shinigami revient et qu'il ne la voit plus, il va alerter tout le monde, dit une voix masculine.

_Pour l'instant, l'alerte n'a pas été donné alors c'est bon, répliqua une voix calme.

_Et pourquoi c'est toi qui la porte ? s'énerva la voix masculine. »

Personne ne lui répondit.

Le rouquin semblait connaître cette voix, mais où l'avait-il entendu ?

Le chat le fixa comme pour lui dire d'aller voir, ce qu'il fit.

Et il vit Grimmjow et l'autre Espada qui était venu l'autre fois. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts émeraude d'où deux traits fins noirs descendaient.

Mais soudainement, les yeux du Shinigami s'arrêtèrent sur ce qu'il portait. Au début, il ne comprit pas mais son sang se mit à bouillonner quand il reconnut la personne endormie dans les bras de l'Espada.

Son reiatsu explosa, attirant l'attention des arrancars.

Ichigo dégaina son sabre et grogna :

« Lâchez-la.

_Voilà ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ! s'exclama Grimmjow.

_Occupe-toi de lui, je la ramène à Aizen-sama.

_Quoi ?! Hé, Ulquiorra ! »

Mais Ulquiorra continua son chemin. Le roux voulut se jeter sur lui mais le sexta l'en empêcha.

« D'solé mais on a des ordres et on doit… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son crâne se fit écraser par une main contre un arbre. L'Espada ouvrit grand les yeux, depuis quand le Shinigami était-il aussi rapide et puissant ? A cause de ce coup, Grimmjow s'évanouit. Ulquiorra soupira.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Matsumoto, je sors un minute. Préviens-moi s'il y a un problème, lui expliqua Tôshiro. »

La concernée hocha la tête puis le capitaine partit.

Il devait se changer les idées, avoir Amu dans la pièce que lui endormit le déconcentrait. Son visage endormi était trop troublant, trop…mignon.

Il s'assit sur un banc et réfléchit. Que se passait-il avec lui ?

« Tiens ? Shiro-chan ? s'enquit une voix derrière lui. »

Le dénommé se retourna et tomba sur Momo.

« Hinamori ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_Je me promenai, et je t'ai vu. Tu as l'air troublé, est-ce que ça va ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête. La jeune fille s'assit à côté de lui et lui demanda ce qui se passait.

« C'est à cause de cette humaine.

_Comment ça ?

_Depuis que je lui ai parlé, je deviens bizarre. Quand je la vois, mon cœur se met à battre rapidement et je n'arrive plus à penser correctement. Quand je la vois sourire, je fonds littéralement et quand je l'ai vu dormir sur le sofa de mon bureau, je l'ai trouvé mignonne ! Je n'ai jamais trouvé une personne mignonne. »

Son amie eut un sourire, puis elle soupira :

« Il était temps !

_De quoi ?

_Shiro-chan, tu es amoureux ! »

Après cette discussion, Tôshiro prit la direction de sa division se remémorant ce qu'avait dit Hinamori. Il était amoureux…Elle déraillait ou quoi ? C'était impossible qu'un capitaine comme lui puisse…

Soudaine, il se stoppa, il venait d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau et y trouva Matsumoto inconsciente. Mais le plus important était qu'Amu avait disparu…

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il essaya de sentir le reiatsu de cette dernière mais à la place, il sentit l'explosion de celui d'Ichigo. Cela voulait dire qu'il l'avait trouvé ?

Le capitaine partit directement en shunpo vers le rouquin.

Quand il arriva, il vit le roux allongé sur le sol blessé et aperçut un arrancar s'éloigner.

Tôshiro s'écria :

« Amu ! »

L'Espada se retourna et accéléra le pas tandis que le capitaine le suivit. N'en pouvant plus, le gamin hurla :

« Amu ! »

Il continua d'hurler son nom ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller la jeune fille.

Elle se frotta doucement les yeux puis souffla :

« Hum ? Tôshiro, qu'est-ce qu'il… »

Elle s'arrêta de parler quand elle croisa les yeux froids de l'arrancar.

Tôshiro, regagnant espoir se mit à courir alors que l'humaine se mit à se débattre.

« Lâche-moi, lâche-moi ! Tôshiro, Tôshiro ! cria-t-elle. »

Le capitaine s'époumona en appela la jeune fille puis il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait toucher des bouts des doigts Amu. Il tendit sa main alors que l'humaine en fit autant.

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et le capitane allait attraper la main de son aimé quand l'Espada disparut en Sonido.

Les genoux du garçon se dérobèrent sous lui. Un peu plus et il l'attrapait. Un peu plus et il l'a sauvait. Brusquement, il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Hinamori avait raison, il l'aimait, il l'aimait cette humaine. Mais il avait fallu qu'on la lui enlève pour qu'il s'en rende compte…

« Hinamori avait raison, je suis juste bête, je serai resté, rien ne lui serait arrivé, sanglota-t-il, Amu, je t'aime, je t'aime…S'il te plaît, reviens. Reviens-moi, je t'en supplie… »


	14. Chapitre 12, La Chaleur des Etreintes

Chapitre 12

La Chaleur des Etreintes

« Shiro-chan ! Réveilles-toi ! cria une voix. »

Tôshiro ouvrit les yeux et fixa la personne qui venait de l'appeler :

« Hina…mori ?

_Est-ce que ça va Shiro-chan ?

_Euh…Oui, pourquoi ? »

Soudainement, quelqu'un le souleva par le col et le capitaine tomba sur le visage d'Ichigo.

« Comment veux-tu que ça aille ? On les a laissé partir avec elle…

_De quoi parles-tu ?

_Ne me prends pas pour un con ! Les Espada se sont enfuis avec Amu !

_Amu ? Qui est-ce ? »

Le rouquin lâcha le garçon en le regardant comme si le monde venait de s'écrouler.

Le Shinigami Remplaçant se mit à rire de manière hystérique en soufflant :

« Tu déconnes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Personne ne lui répondit et il partit détruisant tout à cause de son écrasant reiatsu.

Le garçon se releva et demanda à Hinamori :

« De qui parlait-il ?

_De sa cousine. Mais tu ne te souviens pas d'elle ? »

Le concerné hocha la tête, fouillant au même moment dans ses souvenirs, sans résultat.

« Non. »

La jeune fille eut l'air peiné. Elle souffla, aida Tôshiro à se lever puis ils partirent tranquillement à la quatrième division, le capitaine venait d'échapper à des Espada.

Quant à Ichigo, lui, il était dans une colère noire. Amu venait d'être kidnappée par cet enfoiré d'Aizen. Et l'autre gamin, dont sa cousine était accessoirement amoureuse de lui, ne se souvenait plus de l'adolescente…C'était le comble !

Le rouquin brisa un énorme rocher avec son reiatsu. Il ne valait mieux pas aller à la Soul Society dans cet état. Sinon, on l'enfermerait le temps qu'il se calme. Il trouva une rivière, il se déshabilla donc et plongea tranquillement pour essayer de se calmer. Mais cela n'eut rien fait. Il sortit donc. Au moment où il prit ses vêtements, quelqu'un arriva. Ichigo prit rapidement Zangetsu et laissa tomber ses habits. Mais il eut pu souffler de soulagement, ce n'était que Byakuya. Evidemment, ce dernier se rendit bien compte que le Shinigami Remplaçant était nu, il déglutit donc le plus discrètement possible.

Le roux s'habilla rapidement.

Ensuite, le noble va s'asseoir sur l'herbe face à la rivière. Ichigo le rejoint, bien qu'il fût troublé que Byakuya ne soit pas dégoûté de lui puisqu'il l'avait embrassé la dernière fois…

« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

_Le lieutenant Hinamori m'a dit qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange près de cette forêt.

_Le truc bizarre, ça devait être mon reiatsu.

_Je l'ai tout de suite su. »

La discussion se termina là. Byakuya ne savait pas quoi dire. Il savait que le rouquin n'allait pas bien. Instinctivement, le Shinigami caressa doucement la tête du roux qui se laissa faire appréciant ce geste. Mais à la grande surprise du noble, le Shinigami Remplaçant posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Byakuya et s'allongea de tout son saoul. Puis il souffla :

« Laisse-moi profiter de ta chaleur, s'il te plaît. »

Pour répondre à sa requête, l'homme aux cheveux noirs replaça sa main dans les cheveux roux. Ensuite, Ichigo fixa les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait :

« Je la sauverai, quoi qu'il arrive.

_Si d'ici là, on ne m'aura pas donné d'ordre, je…

_Non, je ne t'entraînerai pas là-dedans. Occupe-toi de ta division, elle a besoin de toi. C'est de ma faute, s'ils ont réussi à kidnapper Amu, je n'ai pas été assez fort. Je… »

Le rouquin voulut continuer son discours hyper-cool mais…Quelque chose de doux et de chaud venait de se poser sur ses lèvres. Attendez, il s'agissait des lè-lèvres de Byakuya ?!

Mais ses pensées étaient tournés autour de ses douces…Il répondit bien évidemment au baiser, il se releva puis allongea le noble sur le sol, le surplombant de toute sa taille. Ichigo avait voulait défaire le hakama du Shinigami mais se stoppa.

« Kurosaki ? haleta Byakuya, les joues rouges.

_Je ne te ferai pas l'amour ici. Je veux savoir si tu m'aimes. Et ce n'est pas romantique de le faire sur l'herbe. Et appelle-moi Ichigo.

_Ichigo... »

Pour couper aux protestations, il embrassa chastement son homme. Ils se relevèrent puis rajustèrent leur tenue pour ensuite partir ensemble au Seireitei. Grâce à ce noble, Ichigo allait beaucoup mieux.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

« Tss ! Cette fille n'est pas encore réveillée ? Moi qui voulais l'examiner…soupira un jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

_Aizen-sama ne t'a pas autorisé à la voir, répondit Ulquiorra.

_Et alors ? Cet enfoiré de Grimmjow y est bien ! »

Ulquiorra eut l'air surpris et se dirigea donc dans la cellule où se trouvait l'humaine.

Le sexta Espada s'y trouvait bien. Il était assis sur le petit canapé de la cellule et fixait l'humaine qui dormait sur le lit. Le cuarto Espada entra, sortant l'autre Espada de sa léthargie.

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Aizen-sama ne t'a pas autorisé à la voir.

_Ta gueule. Je viens la voir si j'ai envie. »

On entendit un gémissement puis l'humaine se réveilla. Elle tomba sur les visages de Grimmjow et d'Ulquiorra.

« Grimmjow…

_Yo !

_Et le kidnappeur. »

Qui ne répondit évidemment pas.

La jeune fille s'étira comme si de rien était. Elle ferma ses yeux et Ulquiorra sentit une effusion de reiatsu. Il attrapa la jeune fille par la gorge pour la faire arrêter ce qu'elle commençait. L'humaine sourit et dit :

« On dirait que tu les a senti.

_Qui ? s'enquit Grimmjow qui voulait plus que tout attaquer l'autre Espada, comment osait-il faire du mal à Amu ?!

_Mes…Shugo…Chara, souffla difficilement Amu.

_Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda Ulquiorra.

_Ce sont six amies à elle, expliqua Grimmjow. »

L'humaine sourit et cligna des paupières.

« Faux, elles ne sont plus six. Elles sont trois. »

Le sexta Espada eut l'air surpris quand tout à coup une silhouette se glissa derrière lui. Il sortit Panthera et trancha l'ombre mais une main l'arrêta.

Puis Amu souffla :

« Dia…

_Vous allez immédiatement relâcher ma maîtresse.

_D'solé, ce sont les ordres, dit Grimmjow.

_Alors, nous allons devoir nous battre, fit une voix.

_Tout à fait, acquiesça une autre.

_Cross, Shiro…soupira Amu. »

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

« Je m'en fous, je la sauverai, affirma Ichigo en fixant le Capitaine-Commandant.

_Je me fiche de savoir ce que vous voulez, Kurosaki. Mais, il s'agit de votre devoir en tant que Shinigami Remplaçant. Je vous ordonne de ne pas vous impliquer dans la bataille avec Aizen. »

Un silence glacial envahit la pièce, bien que tous les capitaines et le rouquin fussent réunis.

Byakuya voulut intervenir mais son homme l'en empêcha en secouant la tête. Mais personne ne vit cet échange.

Puis le roux enchaîna :

« Bien, si je ne peux m'y impliquer en tant que Shinigami Remplaçant, j'irai en tant que Kurosaki Ichigo pour délivrer ma cousine. Ne comptez plus sur moi pour être votre Shinigami Remplaçant. »

Tous furent stupéfaits sauf ceux qui le reconnaissaient bien.

Après cette phrase, l'adolescent sortit et partit directement vers le Senkaimon. Mais quelqu'un, qui n'était autre que Byakuya l'arrêta :

« Ichigo, si tu veux, je peux…commença-t-il mais il fut coupé par le roux qui posa son doigt sur les lèvres de son aimé.

_Je ne veux pas que le grand-père soit monté contre toi. Tu es un capitaine et ta priorité a toujours été la protection de la Soul Society alors reste comme ça. C'est ainsi que je t'aime.

_Ichigo, je t'… »

Le rouquin posa cette fois ses lèvres sur celle du noble puis il souffla à l'oreille le faisant frissonner :

« Cette phrase, garde-là moi quand je reviendrai. Ensuite, je te prendrai dans mes bras puis nous irons chez toi. Et tu t'imagines la suite… »

Le capitaine resta figé de gêne puis Ichigo l'embrassa rapidement, lui fit sourire et pénétra le portail. Le noble ne put s'empêcher de rougir et posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres où celles de l'homme qu'il aimait avait été posées. Evidemment, quelqu'un stoppa sa rêverie sur la promesse d'Ichigo.

« Excusez-moi mais personne ne trouve le lieutenant Abarai Renji et votre jeune sœur Kuchiki Rukia… »

Byakuya soupira, il savait très bien où ses deux-là étaient. Ils se cachaient pour pouvoir passer le Senkaimon. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient dû voir son échange avec Ichigo…

Il fit renvoyer le messager puis tourna son regard vers l'endroit où sa sœur et le lieutenant étaient.

« Combien de temps comptez-vous rester caché ? »

Ils sortirent la tête baissée.

« Vous voulez rejoindre I…Kurosaki ?

_Nii-sama, tu peux continuer à l'appeler par son prénom. On a tout vu après tout, rougit Rukia. »

Un vent glacial passa. Puis le noble s'enquit :

« Et qu'avez-vous vu ? »

Rukia allait répliquer mais Renji l'en empêcha :

« Rien du tout, ne vous inquiétez pas, capitaine Kuchiki. »

Après que la Shinigami ait retrouvé son souffle, elle se mit devant son frère :

« Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous m'ayez réintégré dans le clan Kuchiki mais si je dois encore me séparer de vous pour aider Ichigo alors je n'hésiterai pas. »

A la surprise des deux Shinigami, Byakuya posa tendrement sa main sur les doux cheveux de sa sœur qui fit un sourire ravi. Elle hocha la tête.

« Vous aiderez Ichigo à ma place mais prenez ses capes, elles vous protègeront du sable du Hueco Mundo. »

Les deux hochèrent la tête puis Rukia s'avança et traversa le portail. Au moment où Renji passa au niveau de son capitaine, celui-ci l'attrapa par le bras et lui :

« Prends soin de ma petite sœur. »

Le lieutenant hocha la tête puis passa le Senkaimon, laissant le noble seul qui partit en direction de sa division.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

« Putain, elles sont fortes…souffla Grimmjow qui ne pouvait plus bouger car il était immobilisé par le vent de Dia. »

Quant à Ulquiorra, il ne bougeait pas, il fixait Amu puis il dit :

« Si elles ne relâche pas Grimmjow, Aizen-sama pourrait faire du mal à tes amis. »

Aizen, qui, lui, regardait cette scène, par le biais des machines d'un de ses Espada, se doutait très bien que cette petite humaine insignifiante baisserait vite les bras en sachant que ses amis seraient en danger.

Amu eut un fin sourire puis elle s'épousseta les genoux et fixa Ulquiorra avec détermination :

« Vas-y essaye de le faire et je te jure que tu le regretteras. »

Tousen, qui regardait la scène avec son maître et Gin, fut surpris, cette humaine n'avait pas peur ? Soudainement, Aizen éclata d'un rire sournois, puis il souffla :

« Cette petite est très intéressante… »

Brusquement, les Shugo Chara d'Amu se tournèrent vers elle, lui faisant signe qu'elles étaient trop fatigués alors elles devaient retourner dans son Monde Intérieur. La jeune fille hocha la tête puis les filles disparurent.

Grimmjow fut donc libéré puis il eut un sourire carnassier :

« D'solé Amu mais les ordres sont les ordres et tu as l'air forte alors… »

Soudainement, le sexta Espada se jeta sur Amu mais au lieu de projeter la jeune fille contre le mur, l'arrancar traversa ce mur. L'humaine avait tranquillement esquivé.

Elle le regarda sourit puis sortit de la cellule par le trou qu'avait fait Grimmjow puis Ulquiorra sortit pour se mettre devant Amu. Elle ne devait pas sortir !

Le sexta Espada se releva puis lança un regard mauvais à l'adolescente.

« Alors, Grimmjow, on ne retombe plus sur ses pattes ?

_Ta gueule. »

Puis il repartit à la charge mais elle l'esquiva quand tout à coup, il arriva à lui couper la main.

Elle ne hurla même pas, à la place, un petit trèfle vert apparut et recomposa le morceau manquant. Amu fixa d'un regard mauvais l'arrancar. Elle tendit sa main et souffla :

« Shiro no Cross. »

Sur sa main tendue, une croix blanche se dessina puis un sabre blanc avec la garde rouge bordeaux remplaça le dessin. La jeune fille se mit en position de combat puis provoqua Grimmjow :

« Viens te battre, petit chaton. »

Répondant à la provocation, le « chaton » se jeta sur l'humaine.


	15. Chapitre 13, Les Batailles

_**Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser pour le retard. J'ai mis plus de temps à trouver l'inspiration. **_

_**Veuillez m'excusez.**_

_**Miki-manga-Lys**_

Chapitre 13

Les Batailles

« Tss ! Ya une bagarre sans moi ? s'enquit mauvais un arrancar aux cheveux noirs et au sourire étrange.

_Nnoitra-sama, c'est peut-être à cause de l'humaine qui a été amené ici, supposa un arrancar blond.

_Alors, allons voir ça, Tesra ! »

Le concerné se courba puis se releva et suivit son maître.

Ils arrivèrent devant la bataille puis les deux se rendirent compte de deux choses :

« Attendez, c'est l'humaine qui se bat ?! s'exclama Tesra.

_Mais, en plus, elle se bat contre Grimmjow ! rajouta Nnoitra, c'est nul, je vais pas pouvoir me battre. Ce con me fait chier. »

Brusquement, Ulquiorra se positionna devant eux :

« Grimmjow est en train de perdre.

_Tu déconnes ! s'exclama le quinta Espada. »

Le cuarto Espada secoua la tête. Puis tous se concentrèrent sur le combat.

Grimmjow avait dégainé Panthera et la fille avait un sabre de Shinigami à la main. Le sexta Espada avait beaucoup de plaies alors que la peau de l'humaine était intacte. Soudainement la jeune fille s'exclama :

« Alors, chaton, on s'épuise ?

_Ta gueule, t'vas voir ! »

Il se jeta sur elle mais avec un petit sourire, Amu l'assomma avec un coup de main bien placé sur la nuque de l'arrancar. Elle le remit au sol, alors qu'Hallibel dit qu'elle allait chercher des médecins. L'humaine lui dit que ça irait. Personne ne la cru mais quand un trèfle apparut au-dessus de l'Espada et que des plantes firent refermer toutes les plaies de Grimmjow, tous en furent ébahis.

Nnoitra s'avança pour écraser son pied sur la gorge du perdant, comment ce mec pouvait perdre contre une saloperie d'humaine ?! Mais avant que son pied empêche le sexta Espada de respirer, une main le stoppa dans son mouvement. Il s'agissait de celle de l'humaine qui lui lançait un regard de tueuse.

Le quinta Espada eut un sourire dédaigneux puis cracha :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, salope ?!

_Tu n'as aucun droit de lui faire du mal alors qu'il est affaibli.

_J'fais ce que je veux ! C'est pas une humaine qui va me donner des ordres !

_Je m'en doute bien. Mais, Amu se releva et fixa Nnoitra, pour moi, il n'y a qu'un lâche pour attaquer un faible. »

Un silence se fit auprès de tous ceux qui regardaient, cette fille était-elle suicidaire au point de vouloir se faire torturer par cet Espada ? Soudainement, la Fraccion de Grimmjow débarqua puis se précipitèrent vers leur Espada. Puis un arrancar avec de longs cheveux blonds se jeta sur Amu :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à notre maître ?!

_On s'est battu. »

Il ne dit rien, trop surpris, ce n'était qu'une simple humaine et elle avait réussi à battre son maître ?!

La Fraccion emporta le sexta Espada.

Brusquement, Nnoitra se jeta sur Amu et lui planta son Zanpakuto dans un poumon. La jeune fille s'évanouit sous le sourire du quinta Espada.

« Amu-chan ! entendit la jeune fille. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur ceux de Su. L'adolescente se releva doucement sous les yeux de tous ses Shugo. La cuisinière la prit dans ses bras :

« Excuse-moi, si j'avais pu apparaître, j'aurai pu t'empêcher de t'évanouir et… »

Soudainement, la jeune fille posa sa main sur la joue de Su et lui dit :

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est normal, je ne suis plus une enfant et comme toi, Ran et Miki êtes cette partie enfant, il fallait bien que vous retourniez dans mon cœur.

_Je suis désolé, pleura la cuisinière. »

Cette dernière se jeta dans les bras de sa maîtresse qui caressa doucement ses cheveux.

Brusquement, plusieurs personnes se jetèrent sur elle, toutes ses Shugo essayaient de lui faire un câlin. Elle se mit à rire quand Cross tomba lourdement sur le sol. Evidemment, ça ne plut pas à cette dernière qui se mit à marmonner.

Toutes se relevèrent pour s'asseoir aux côtés de leur propriétaire qui les regardait avec un sourire triste :

« Je suis contente d'être avec vous. Au moins, je sais que vous êtes ma vraie famille.

_Ne fais pas cette tête juste parce que tu viens d'apprendre que tu as été adopté ! s'écria Miki en croisant les bras.

_Miki a raison, tu as peut-être été élevé par une famille adoptive mais c'est cette famille qui t'as chérie. Ne l'oublie pas, rajouta Shiro, et je sais de quoi je parle. »

Elle fit un mince sourire mais Cross se jeta sur elle pour l'étreindre :

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été si méchante, je t'ai jugé trop vite et…

_C'est bon maintenant, la coupa la concernée. »

Soudainement, la tête d'Amu tourna et elle s'évanouit. C'était comme ça qu'elle revenait dans le monde réel d'habitude ? Bizarre…

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle tomba sur une jeune fille portant un masque de Hollow autour des yeux et sur chaque côté se trouvaient des plumes jaunes et noirs. Elle avait des cheveux violets assez foncés et des yeux orange. Ses lèvres étaient noirs, serait-ce du maquillage ? Comme toutes les personnes qu'Amu avait vu, la fille était habillée de noir mais essentiellement de blanc.

Lien Personnage sur le profil.

L'inconnue vit qu'elle était réveillée mais ne dit rien. Amu la fixa puis demanda :

« Vous êtes médecin ? »

Après quelques minutes de silence, la Hollow lui dit :

« On peut dire ça.

_Excusez toutes ses questions, mais êtes-vous un Hollow ?

_Oui mais je ne vais pas te manger, je suis un arrancar. Je suis plus puissante alors je n'ai plus besoin de me nourrir. »

L'adolescente essaya de soupirer le plus discrètement possible mais avec le sourire que lui lançait le médecin, sa tentative avait dû échouer.

« Vous vous appelez comment ?

_Rin Lia. Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire ton nom, tout Las Noches te connaît.

_Comment ça ?

_Tu as réussi à battre le sexta Espada et tu as eu le courage de défier le quinta Espada alors tu as le respect de tous. »

L'adolescente rougit et se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Les deux filles discutèrent un petit moment quand la tête d'Amu se mit à tourner, le médecin lui donna une soupe de plantes assez bizarres mais la jeune fille la but quand même puis elle se rendormit.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

« Shiro-chan ? Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit Hinamori.

_Oui, ça va. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

_Non, pour rien. »

Un silence lourd s'imposa pendant que la Shinigami fixait le capitaine, comment pouvait-il se sentir si bien alors que la jeune fille qu'il disait aimer avait été kidnappée ? C'est vrai, il l'avait oublié, le capitaine Unohana disait que c'était un choc émotionnel. Comme Tôshiro souffrirait de la perte d'Amu, son cerveau avait effacé la jeune fille de sa mémoire pour qu'il ne ressente rien…

Soudainement, Tôshiro se plaça en face de Momo et la fixa puis dit :

« C'est vrai, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose. Comme si, on m'avait enlevé quelque chose de vraiment important.

_Je sais.

_Comment ça, tu sais ?

_La chose vraiment importante qui te manque, c'est une jeune fille.

_Pourquoi une jeune fille ?

_C'est tout ce que je peux te dire, Shiro-chan. Le reste, c'est à toi de le trouver, sourit la fille. »

Puis elle partit de la dixième division, laissant le capitaine perplexe.

Une fille ? En quoi une fille pourrait combler le vide qu'il ressentait. C'était impossible, ce manque était beaucoup trop important pour qu'une simple fille puisse le faire disparaître.

Brusquement, il entendit un miaulement, le capitaine dévisagea le chat, son pelage était blanc comme la neige et ses yeux, rouge comme le sang. D'ailleurs, que faisait un chat dans sa division ? Tôshiro ne bougeait pas d'un cil, pourquoi cela ? Eh bien, le capitaine ne le savait pas lui-même, il était comme pétrifié. Le chat sauta sur son bureau et le fixa de son regard rubis. Sans s'en rendre compte, le gamin s'endormit la tête entre les bras.

Tôshiro ouvrit soudainement ses yeux, il s'était endormit ? Pourtant, il n'en avait aucun souvenir…Enfin, en ce moment, ses souvenirs lui font défauts.

Soudainement, il vit une scène, il s'agissait d'une forêt. Puis il se rapprocha et il se vit mais il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui, c'était une jeune fille ! Elle avait de longs cheveux roses, magnifiques, mais il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, elle s'était assoupit contre son épaule.

Brusquement, la scène changea. Cette fois, il se voyait assit avec la même inconnue puis il entendit une bride de la conversation :

« …Je deviendrais plus forte pour protéger ceux que j'aime. »

La scène s'accéléra puis il vit la jeune fille endormit sur ses cuisses alors que lui-même souriait en caressant les cheveux de l'inconnue.

Soudainement, le décor se trouble pour disparaître. Le capitaine ne voyait que du noir puis une lumière, ou plutôt quelqu'un, apparaître. La personne portait son inconnue et elle avait l'air de vouloir s'enfuir puis elle cria :

« Tôshiro ! »

Ensuite, il se vit courir après elle et il hurla quelque chose mais il n'entendit rien. La jeune fille continua à l'appeler alors que lui-même ne comprenait ce qu'il disait. Mais en y repensant, il devait probablement être en train de l'appeler. Tout redevint noir alors que Tôshiro essayait désespérément de se souvenir du prénom de la jeune fille. Il en était sûr, s'il se souvenait de son nom, le vide dans son cœur serait comblé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette jeune fille, rien qu'avec sa présence, arrivait à le détendre à remplir le trou dans son cœur. Si son nom lui reviendrait en mémoire, il se souviendrait de la jeune fille et il se sentirait beaucoup mieux.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il essayait de se souvenir de la jeune fille mais tous ce qui revenaient n'étaient que des brides de scène. Soudainement, il vit le chat blanc aux yeux rouges. Il miaula puis se posa contre le capitaine, qui ni fit pas attention, il voulait absolument que cette fille revienne dans sa mémoire.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

« Eh ? Comment ça le portail est cassé ?! s'écria Ichigo.

_Eh bien, Jinta a envoyé sa batte de baseball contre le portail, sourit Urahara.

_Et je fais comment pour aller au Hueco Mundo ?!

_A moins que l'on est un Hollow sur la main pour nous ouvrir un Garganta, tu ne pourras pas y aller, rit le marchand. »

Plus qu'irrité, Ichigo attrapa Kisuke par le col et le secoua comme un prunier jusqu'à ce que Tessai l'arrête.

Le rouquin rentra chez lui et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour réfléchir à une solution. Soudainement, quelqu'un frappa à sa fenêtre, le roux l'ouvrit et tomba sur les visages de Rukia et de Renji.

Les deux Shinigami s'installèrent tranquillement sur le lit de leur ami alors que celui-ci s'assit sur son fauteuil de bureau.

Ils expliquèrent qu'ils avaient réussi à sortir de la Soul Society grâce à Byakuya mais ils n'avaient pas pu aller au Hueco Mundo pour la même raison qu'Ichigo.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore ici puisqu'on ne peut pas y aller ?

_On t'aide à trouver une idée, répondit Renji.

_Notre dernière option, c'est de capturer un Hollow et de le forcer à ouvrir un Garganta, soupira le roux.

_Attendez…On n'a pas besoin d'en capturer, on en a déjà un, commença Rukia. »

Apparemment, Ichigo la suivit sur son idée :

« Mais oui, pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé ?

_Tu es juste long à la détente, sourit la Shinigami. »

Malheureusement, sur les trois, un était complètement perdu :

« Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? s'enquit Renji. »

Rukia se frappa le visage alors qu'Ichigo posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie :

« T'as vraiment décroché le gros-lot.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? questionna la jeune fille. »

Le rouquin lui fit un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus et Rukia rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Puis le principal concerné répéta :

« Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

_J'ai une partie Hollow en moi. Si j'arrive à convaincre le Hollow de me laisser ouvrir un Garganta avec ses pouvoirs, on pourrait accéder au Hueco Mundo, expliqua Ichigo. »

Le lieutenant hocha la tête, la lumière venait d'y apparaître. Mais il demanda :

« Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre ? Je croyais que c'était un fou et qu'il te détestait puisqu'il veut te tuer ? »

Un silence bien plus que lourd se fit. Et Ichigo le brisa :

« C'est bien ça le problème.

_Sinon, pendant que tu essayeras de le convaincre, Renji ou moi captureront un Hollow, expliqua Rukia. »

Tous hochèrent la tête. Le rouquin sortit avec ses deux amis, pour ensuite aller en forêt. Au moins, s'il devait arriver aux mains avec son Hollow, il ne voulait pas blesser sa famille. Il fut ensuite décidé que Renji resterait pour veiller à ce qu'Ichigo n'attaque personne et au moment où le rouquin s'endormit. Rukia partit à la recherche d'un Hollow.


	16. Chapitre 14, Début de Plan

Chapitre 14

Début de Plan

« Amu-chan ! s'écria une voix.

_Hum…Ran ? s'enquit Amu, qui venait d'être réveillée.

_Oui, c'est moi. Tu vas bien ? Tu as subitement disparu la dernière fois.

_Je vais bien, je pense que c'est ma blessure qui m'a sortie de mon sommeil. »

L'adolescente entendit plusieurs soupirs de soulagement. Puis elle reprit :

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété, les filles.

_Ce n'est rien, Amu-chan. Du moment que tu vas bien, la rassura Su. »

La concernée sourit. S'en suivit ensuite une discussion entre les filles.

Comment faire pour s'enfuir de cette forteresse ?

Miki proposa que Dia, Cross et Shiro aillent d'abord faire du repérage pour pouvoir ainsi établir un plan. Les trois concernées voulurent protester, l'endroit grouillait d'arrancar alors la moindre effusion de reiatsu serait sentit. Mais Ran les rassura en leurs rappelant qu'elles pouvaient vite disparaître s'il y avait un problème.

Le plan fut donc approuvé. Les Shugo attendirent qu'Amu disparaisse de son Monde Intérieur pour mettre à exécution le plan.

Quant à l'adolescente, elle venait de se réveiller et elle était toujours dans une sorte d'infirmerie. Puis quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, Amu reconnut immédiatement la personne :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

_Aizen-sama m'a ordonné de te surveiller, répondit Ulquiorra.

_Sans blague. »

Et la discussion s'arrêta là.

_« Dia ? s'enquit Amu._

__Oui ?_

__Comment ça se passe de ton côté ?_

__Pour l'instant, bien. Personne ne nous a remarqués. »_

Amu soupira intérieurement de joie. Elle allait demander des précisions à Dia quand une poigne enserra son poignet.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

_Tu prépares quelque chose, c'est sûr, insista le cuarto Espada. »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, elle préféra prévenir ses Shugo :

_« Les filles, rentrez dans mon Monde Intérieur, Ulquiorra se doute de quelque chose._

__Et alors ? demanda Cross._

__Même si on nous attrape, on peut toujours disparaître, ajouta Shiro._

__Je ne préfère pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, expliqua l'adolescente._

__Amu, on continue pendant dix minutes et après on rentre, ça te convient ? l'interrogea la chanteuse._

__Oui. »_

La discussion se termina là, alors qu'Ulquiorra la fixait. Mais Amu ne se défila pas, elle soutint le regard de l'arrancar. S'il croyait qu'elle allait abandonner juste à cause de son regard super froid et super effrayant de ce mec, il se fourrait le doigt dans le c…l'œil.

Même Byakuya paressait inoffensif comparé à cet Espada.

Soudainement, une migraine atrocement douloureuse se fit ressentir. Amu soutint son crâne puis appela ses Shugo :

_« Les filles ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

__Amu, on n'arrive pas à disparaître, on s'est faite encercler par des arrancars, expliqua Dia._

__J'ai failli me faire tuer et Shiro s'est interposée et elle est gravement blessée, d'où ta douleur, rajouta Cross._

__Attendez une seconde, leur dit Amu. »_

L'adolescente se concentra et localisa les filles pour ensuite trouver se focaliser sur Shiro. Elle utilisa son pouvoir de guérison sur cette dernière. La douleur disparut alors que la Hollow la remerciait par pensée. Amu était beaucoup trop inquiète, elle essaya de s'échapper de la prise d'Ulquiorra mais il ne fit que la resserrer.

« Pourquoi les humaines qui étaient avec toi sont maintenant en train d'espionner Las Noches ?

_Je n'en sais rien. »

La main sur son poignet disparut mais elle réapparut sur le cou de l'adolescente. Cette dernière fit un grand sourire :

« T'es un fétichiste des cous ou quoi ? T'arrêtes pas de me pendre en me chopant le cou.

_Pourquoi espionnent-elles la forteresse ?

_Qu'est-ce ça peut te foutre ? »

Perdant patience, le cuarto Espada jeta Amu sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle et positionna sa main sur le visage de l'adolescente.

« Il ne me suffit que d'une seconde pour te tuer avec Cero sur ton visage.

_Et qu'est-ce que t'attends ? »

L'arrancar ne répondit rien. Cette humaine, était-elle suicidaire ? Il la menaçait et elle ne réagissait pas.

« Je sais très bien que tu ne me tueras pas. Ton Aizen-sama ne le veut pas alors tu feras selon ta volonté. On ne m'a pas kidnappé pour juste me tuer à l'arrivée. »

Plus loin, dans cette même salle que nous avions mentionné la dernière fois se trouvait trois hommes tous vêtus de noir mais surtout de blanc bien que leur ceinture les différencié le premier en avait une avec une forme de nœud papillon bleue/verte, le second n'en avait pas et le troisième en avait une qui faisait le tour de sa taille et elle était de couleur rouge sang.

Celui n'ayant pas de ceinture dit :

« Cette humaine n'a même pas peur d'Ulquiorra.

_D'une manière, elle est intelligente, elle a compris qu'Ulquiorra vous étiez dévoués, Aizen-taichou, sourit celui ayant la couleur bleue/verte.

_Tu as tout à fait raison, Gin. Elle est maline, elle a tout de suite comprit que je la voulais vivante, acquiesça le dénommé Aizen-taichou. »

_« Amu-chan ? appela Dia._

__Oui ?_

__On a réussi à sortir de la salle d'où un piège nous attendait. Et maintenant on est capable de rentrer, lui expliqua Shiro._

__Ca veut dire que quelqu'un a compris comment fonctionne le retour dans mon Monde Intérieur, en déduit Amu., mais on ne vas pas s'y attarder, je préfère que vous rentriez, c'est plus sûr._

__Ok, dit Cross. »_

La main sur le visage d'Amu disparut. Quant à lui, Ulquiorra se concentra, où était passée ses intruses ? Il ne sentait plus leur reiatsu. L'Espada fixa l'humaine, qui pouvait-elle bien être ?

« Où sont-elles ?

_Elles sont rentrées chez elles. »

Le cuarto Espada soupira, cette fille était vraiment têtue.

Cette dernière se releva et sourit à l'arrancar. Puis elle s'enquit :

« Tu as des nouvelles de Grimmjow ?

_Non. »

Elle eut l'air déçue. En quoi le sort de Grimmjow pouvait-elle l'inquiéter ? Ensuite, la jeune fille continua de le questionner :

« J'ai remarqué une chose, la première fois que je l'ai vu, Grimmjow n'avait pas d'avant-bras gauche, comment ça se fait ?

_Un de nos chefs le lui a coupé.

_Mais pourquoi ? C'est horrible !

_C'est comme ça. De plus, il a perdu son statut d'Espada. »

Ulquiorra fit une pause. Pourquoi se mettait-il à parler aussi facilement à cette humaine ? D'habitude, ça lui arrachait de dire deux mots alors tout une phrase…

« Comment ça ?

_Quand un Espada perd un de ses membres et qu'il n'y a aucune manière de le récupérer, il perd son statut.

_Mais ce n'est pas juste !

_C'est ainsi. »

Des secondes passèrent puis des minutes jusqu'à ce que l'humaine se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Ulquiorra la stoppa :

« Que crois-tu faire ?

_Si Grimmjow récupère son avant-bras, il retrouvera son statut ?

_S'il tue son remplaçant, oui.

_Bien, comme tu vas m'emmener à lui.

_Non. »

Un ange passa et la jeune fille lui sourit. Comment pouvait-elle être si…spontanée ?

« Je le trouverai toute seule. Je ne crois pas qu'Aizen-sama apprécie que tu ne me surveilles pas. On ne m'a pas dit de ne pas quitter la pièce donc j'ai le droit. »

L'Espada ne répondit rien. Malheureusement, l'humaine avait raison. Il lui ouvrit donc la porte et elle le remercia. Brusquement, elle s'arrêta et tourna dans tous les sens. Amu toucha le mur puis elle souffla :

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de… »

Le cuarto Espada la regarda faire, qu'avait-elle donc ? Les humains sont vraiment étranges et illogiques.

Amu se retourna et dit :

« J'ai l'impression de connaître cet endroit. Je n'ai pas fait attention quand je me suis battue.

_Si tu veux trouver Grimmjow dans ses appartements, il faut y aller maintenant, l'informa Ulquiorra.

_Grimmjow… »

Elle ne répondit rien mais partit en marchant, toujours gardant une main sur un mur. Quant à l'Espada, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, l'humaine suivait exactement le bon chemin pour aller dans les quartiers de l'ex-sexta Espada !

Arrivé devant la porte, Ulquiorra passa devant Amu, toqua puis se présenta pour ensuite entrer. Ils tombèrent sur Grimmjow et le même blond de la dernière fois. L'arrancar dit :

« Tu peux sortir, Il forte.

_Mais… »

Cependant, Grimmjow lui lança un regard l'empêchant de protester. Amu s'assit à son chevet puis lui demanda :

« Comment tu te sens ?

_Bien. »

Deux minutes passèrent puis la jeune fille soupira. Ensuite, elle se releva et appuya sa main contre l'abdomen de l'ex-sexta Espada, il grimaça.

« Comment tu te sens ? répéta Amu.

_Ca pourrait aller mieux.

_Je préfère. »

Ulquiorra eut un sourire intérieur. Avec cette humaine, l'arrancar était un vrai chaton mené par le bout du museau par une humaine. L'adolescente soupira puis souffla pour ainsi utiliser son pouvoir de guérison.

La jeune fille enleva donc les bandages de Grimmjow pour voir si les blessures étaient refermées et ce fut le cas. Cependant un trèfle se positionna au niveau où aurait dû être l'avant-bras du blessé. Amu se concentra, cela demandait plus d'énergie de faire pousser un avant-bras. Plusieurs minutes après, l'avant-bras manquant revint. Quant à Grimmjow, il se demanda comment la jeune fille avait fait. Il croyait qu'elle ne pouvait que soigner des blessures, pas faire pousser un membre. Se rendant compte qu'il fallait maintenant remercier Amu, Grimmjow détourna la tête et souffla :

« Merci…

_Mais de rien, mon gros chat, sourit Amu. »

Ce fut la goutte, de lait, qui fit renverser le bol. L'ex-Espada jeta un regard noir à l'adolescente et à Ulquiorra en passant, on ne savait jamais, au cas où, lui aussi, se moquerait de lui.

Brusquement, une porte s'ouvrit et « le gros chat » se figea puis une colère noire le prit. Que foutait cet enfoiré ici ?

« Salut ex-sexta Espada.

_Plus pour longtemps. J'ai récupéré mon bras. Et je vais te faire bouffer le tien, sale enculé, sourit Grimmjow. »


	17. Chapitre 15, Manque et Abandon de Plan

Chapitre 15

Manque et Abandon de Plan

« Rangiku-san, tu n'aurais pas vu Hitsugaya-taichou ? s'enquit Hinamori.

_A ton avis ? Il est encore enfermé dans son bureau, soupira la concernée. »

La Shinigami la remercia puis partit en direction du bureau du capitaine de la dixième division. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'approcha de Tôshiro et elle remarqua qu'il était endormit. Surtout qu'à ses côtés se trouvait un chat blanc, également endormit. Momo sourit face à ce spectacle et préféra sortir. Pour une fois que Shiro-chan se détendait un peu, elle n'allait pas tout ruiner.

Cependant, notre capitaine n'était pas du tout détendu, il faisait face à des souvenirs où son inconnue était. Les mêmes fragments revenaient, partaient pour ensuite se répéter devant les yeux du gamin. Quant à lui, il essayait encore et encore de se souvenir du nom de la jeune fille. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'en souvenir ? C'était comme si son cerveau refusait de le retrouver.

Soudainement, il se réveilla. Il était en sueur et il était complètement épuisé.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur Matsumoto qui s'écria en le voyant :

« Taichou, je voulais vous demander si je…Mais vous vous sentez mal ?! »

Elle se précipita sur lui et prit sa fièvre. Il était brûlant !

« Ecoutez Taichou, je vais appeler Hisagi et il va vous ramener chez vous, d'accord ? »

Tôshiro hocha simplement la tête, il se sentait fiévreux, épuisé, lourd. Plusieurs minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que le lieutenant Hisagi arrive. Il prit le capitaine dans ses bras et partit en un shunpo pour arriver devant l'habitation du gamin. Quant à ce dernier, il entra et s'étala sur son canapé. Le lieutenant ne dit rien, recouvra le capitaine d'une couverture puis disparut.

Tôshiro regarda sa main et s'enquit :

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas me souvenir de ton nom ? Dis-le-moi, humaine. »

Soudainement, il entendit une voix lointaine, signe qu'il s'agissait d'un autre souvenir :

« Tiens, ce n'est plus l'humaine ? Maintenant, c'est… »

Au moment où il allait entendre le nom de sa bien-aimée, une douleur se fit sentir au point où il hurla et il sentit son reiatsu exploser au même moment que sa voix.

Le capitaine entendit une porte s'ouvrir brusquement sur Hinamori qu'il l'appela en pleurant :

« Shiro-chan ! Calme-toi ! Ne te fais de mal, s'il te plaît… »

Mais elle n'eut droit comme réponse qu'à des hurlements, plus forts les uns que les autres. D'autres Shinigami arrivèrent, dont Matsumoto, qui le porta pour l'emmener à la quatrième division.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

« Yo ! Ichigo…Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? sourit méchamment le Hollow.

_Hollow, tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là.

_Un peu que je sais.

_Alors ?

_Tu me connais, non ? Alors devine ce que je veux en échange. »

Le regard d'Ichigo se durcit et dit :

« Non, tu ne prendras pas ma place, ça ne servira à rien, sinon. »

Le Hollow fixa le rouquin plusieurs minutes pour finalement éclater de rire. Son roi était vraiment…innocent ou plutôt naïf. Il s'approcha du roux et toucha du bout des doigts les lèvres d'Ichigo. Puis le Hollow souffla dans l'oreille de son roi :

« J'aimerai qu'en échange tu me donnes tes lèvres. »

Un ange passa alors que le Shinigami remplaçant passait par toutes les couleurs. Donner ses lèvres, ça voulait bien dire ce qu'il pensait ?

Evidemment, Ichigo réagit immédiatement, il fit un bond de plusieurs mètres et s'exclama :

« Je refuse !

_Tant pis, alors trouve un autre Hollow.

_Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas autre chose ? »

Un silence se fit tandis que le Hollow réfléchissait, c'était sûr que son roi allait refuser de lui donner un baiser. Mais il pourrait tout de même faire cette autre chose, non ?

« Bien, alors, donne-moi un nom.

_Eh ?

_Oh pardon, tu préfères m'embrasser ?

_C'est bon ! Je vais te trouver un nom ! »

Ichigo se mit donc à réfléchir, il ne pouvait pas l'appeler Shiro puisqu'Amu avait déjà son Hollow comme cela. Bon, son Hollow est son portrait craché alors que Shiro, non. Pourquoi pas ça ? Enfin, si ça ne plaît pas au Hollow, il trouvera un autre nom.

« Donc, tu t'appelleras Shirosaki Hichigo.

_J'aime bien, quoique c'est un peu simplet.

_Si t'es pas content, va te faire ! »

A cette remarque, Hichigo se lécha les lèvres. Soudainement, le Hollow se jeta sur son roi et posa ses lèvres sur celles du roux. Malheureusement pour Shirosaki, Ichigo réagit instinctivement et lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Puis il se mit à chuchoter tout en déprimant :

« Je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder Byakuya en face. »

Evidemment, Hichigo devint jaloux et grogna :

« Humpf ! Qui se soucie de ce coincé ?

_C'est parce que tu n'es pas amoureux de lui que tu te permets de l'appeler comme ça !

_Et bien, tu vois mon roi, il y a une personne que je ne peux pas me permettre d'insulter. Et c'est toi. »

Un blanc se fit alors que l'information montait dans le cerveau du Shinigami Remplaçant, qui avait l'air d'essayer de rivaliser avec son Hollow sur le visage sur le plus blanc.

« Attends, t'es en train de me dire que tu… »

Hichigo se pencha sur le visage de son roi et souffla :

« Oui, je t'aime, mon roi. »

Les yeux du dit-roi s'écarquillèrent puis le Hollow reprit :

« A ton avis, pourquoi je voulais un baiser de ta part ?

_Ecoute, tu sais très bien que je ne partage pas tes sentiments. »

Shirosaki eut un sourire triste qui peina Ichigo malgré lui, mais ce sourire disparut pour laisser place à un autre plus carnassier :

« Mais, je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner alors je te ferai tomber amoureux de moi.

_Eh ? »

Soudainement, Hichigo embrassa encore Ichigo qui voulut encore le frapper mais le Hollow lui attrapa les bras pour le stopper. Le rouquin n'eut qu'à attendre que Shirosaki brise le baiser, ce qui arriva vite puisque le roux ne réagissait pas. Commencé à être agacé, Hichigo attrapa le menton de son roi et lui ouvrit la bouche pour ensuite y introduire sa langue. Le Shinigami remplaçant se débattit mais il n'arriva plus à débattre, Shirosaki embrassait, malheureusement, très bien, quel enfoiré !

Quand le baiser fut arrêté, Hichigo contempla son roi, il avait les lèvres rouges et un peu gonflés dû aux assauts de son Hollow. Il haletait, ses joues étaient aussi rouges que ses lèvres alors que ses yeux venaient de se fermer. Shirosaki ne put détacher son regard de ce spectacle. Le Shinigami remplaçant eut l'air de reprendre ses esprits quand Hichigo essaya de défaire son hakama. Ichigo attrapa le bras de son Hollow et les écarta tout en reculant.

« Ce n'est pas en essayant de me violer que je vais tomber dans tes bras.

_Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es sexy.

_Je m'en fous. J'aime Byakuya et ça ne changera pas !

_Mais peut-être que lui ne t'aime pas vraiment. Je te signale qu'il avait une femme.

_Et alors ? Il a failli me dire qu'il m'aimait avant que je ne parte. »

Hichigo soupira :

« Tu fais confiance à n'importe qui trop facilement.

_Byakuya n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est le gars que j'aime. Toi, ça te plairait que quelqu'un vienne et essaye subtilement de te dire que tu ne peux pas aimer ? »

Ichigo remit bien en place ses vêtements se releva et tendit sa main à son Hollow :

« Ce n'est pas le moment de s'occuper de nos histoire de cœur, Amu est en danger. »

Hichigo prit cette main et acquiesça :

« Je sais. Pour ouvrir un Garganta, tu vas devoir mettre ton masque mais quand tu vas l'ouvrir, la petite partie Hollow que je ne peux pas contrôler essayera de prendre ta place et je ne pourrai rien faire. »

Ichigo hocha la tête avec une mine sérieuse. Soudainement, Shirosaki prit son roi dans ses bras :

« Fais quand même attention. »

Le roi lui rendit son étreinte et dit :

« Tu es surprenant, moi qui pensais que tu étais un psychopathe qui ne rêvait que de me tuer.

_Mais c'était le cas. »

Puis Ichigo disparut, le laissant perplexe alors que le Hollow toucha ses lèvres en rougissant légèrement :

« Et toi, tu es un roi bien trop sexy et puissant. »

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Amu soupira pour la énième fois, qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Eh bien, elle était toujours dans Las Noches mais à l'extérieur où Grimmjow et le sexta Espada actuel, apparemment il s'appelait Luppi, se battait. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça un combat, ça se voyait comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure que l'ex-sexta Espada se retenait pour une raison obscure. Peut-être pour faire croire faire à l'autre arrancar qu'il avait une chance de le battre. En plus, Ulquiorra restait à ses côtés mais il ne pipait pas un mot, ce qui déprimait encore plus l'adolescente. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du cuarto Espada puis soupira, encore une fois :

« J'en ai marre. Bon. »

La jeune fille se releva et s'écria :

« Grimmjow Jaggerjack, tu vas te bouger de décapiter ce mec parce que ça commence sérieusement à m'énerver. »

Le concerné tourna sa tête vers elle et lui fit un sourire carnassier. Luppi en profita pour l'attaquer mais Grimmjow attrapa son crâne et le mit un terre. Il sortit son sabre, lui coupa l'avant-bras et lui planta ensuite Panthera dans le cœur.

Ulquiorra se releva à son tour et dit :

« Il vaudrait mieux rentrer maintenant.

_Ok, répondit Amu. »

Elle suivit donc l'Espada alors que le désormais sexta Espada fit le trajet avec elle.

Ulquiorra la fit rentrer dans sa cellule, elle était guérie, elle n'avait plus à aller à l'infirmerie. L'adolescente attendit que l'Espada soit hors de vue pour parler par pensée avec ses Shugo :

_« Cross ?_

__Yep ?_

__On arrête le plan de fouiller Las Noches._

__Eh ? Mais pourquoi ? s'écria Shiro._

__Hum. Je comprends, Amu, répondit Dia, ton cœur est troublé. Tu as l'impression de connaître Las Noches._

__Mais je ne connais aucun des arrancars._

__Ce n'est pas grave, lui dit Dia. »_

Amu souffla et regarda le ciel du Hueco Mundo. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'impression d'être prisonnière. L'adolescente parcourra la pièce du regard puis elle tomba sur une sorte de toute petite bête avec un seul œil. Elle s'en approcha et sourit :

« Bande de lâches, même pas foutu de venir me voir. »

Evidemment, Tousen fut consterné en entendant cette réplique, Gin ne dit rien mais son sourire s'agrandit. Quant à Aizen, un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres.

« On dirait que je vais devoir rendre une petite visite à cette humaine. »

Après cette phrase, Amu alla s'asseoir sur son lit et replia ses genoux contre elle. L'adolescente soupira :

« Ah…Tôshiro me manque. »


	18. Chapitre 16, Entrée et Retour

Chapitre 16

Entrée et Retour

« Ichigo ? T'as réussi ? s'enquit Renji en le voyant se réveiller.

_Les doigts dans le nez ! »

Le lieutenant appela Rukia pour qu'elle arrête ses recherches de Hollow. Elle revint rapidement alors qu'Ichigo faisait tout pour chasser les images de lui et de Shirosaki de sa tête. Malheureusement, la Shinigami connaissait très bien le rouquin, elle croisa donc ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'enquit :

« Qu'y a-t-il, Ichigo ?

_Eh ? Mais rien du tout. »

Soudainement, le roux se prit un coup de poing dans la figure alors que Renji faisait tout pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Evidemment, s'il riait, Rukia lui ferait sa fête. C'était peut-être une fille mais elle avait une de ces forces !

La jeune fille souffla, ayant compris que le Shinigami Remplaçant ne dirait rien.

« Alors ? Comment as-tu pu convaincre ton Hollow ? demanda la fille.

_Il m'a dit qu'il me laisserait ouvrir un Garganta en échange que je lui trouve un nom, expliqua Ichigo qui faisait tout pour s'empêcher de rougir.

_Juste pour ça ? s'exclama Renji. »

Le rouquin hocha la tête. Bon, personne n'avait remarqué qu'il avait rougi…

Tous se relevèrent pour se préparer à entrer dans le Garganta. Ichigo fit son Bankai, mit son masque et se concentra sur ce que lui disait, par pensée, Hichigo, comment faisait ce dernier pour lui parler par pensée ?

Soudainement, le reiatsu d'Ichigo explosa.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

« Utau ! Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à chanter ce couplet ? s'énerva sa manager, Sanjou Yukari, tu es peut-être enceinte mais fais un minimum d'effort ! »

La concernée enleva son casque, s'excusa auprès de Yukari et demanda :

« Est-ce que je peux sortir ? Je voudrais aller voir la tombe d'Ikuto avec Kukai. »

La manager soupira :

« Mais oui. »

Utau s'inclina et sortit. Elle rejoint son mari qui l'attendait sur la place principale. Kukai la prit dans ses bras, ensuite, ils montèrent sur la moto de Kukai, cela faisaient quelques semaines qu'il venait d'avoir son permis. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le cimetière. Utau descendit et se dirigea à côté du cimetière d'où se trouvait une boutique qui vendait des fleurs. Elle acheta un bouquet de roses rose, il disait que cette fleur représentait Amu, car elle était belle mais possédait des épines qu'il fallait éviter. Et que le rose représentait la couleur des magnifiques cheveux de la jeune fille.

Utau rejoint ensuite Kukai, qui lui prit la main, ils entrèrent dans l'endroit. Ils s'agenouillèrent devant la tombe du frère de la blonde qui posa les roses, se retenant de pleurer :

« Je t'ai encore apporté des roses, Ikuto. Amu est partit dans un endroit qui a l'air de lui faire du bien, d'après son cousin, il m'envoie régulièrement des sms. Mais il pense que tu manques toujours à Amu. »

La blonde ne put continuer, qu'elle fondit en larmes. Alors, Kukai la relaya :

« Et nous avons une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, tu vas être oncle, mon pote. Et on pensait l'appeler Ikuto s'il s'agissait d'un garçon, je devine que ça te gêne pas ? »

Le couple passa un bon moment à parler à la tombe quand ils entendirent des pas . Utau n'y fit pas attention alors que le sportif se retourna. Et son regard se durcit :

« Qu'est-ce tu fous ici ? Tu ne devrais pas venir ici. »

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

« Tu es prêt, Ichigo ? s'enquit Rukia.

_Oui, répondit le concerné en la fixant de ses yeux or. »

Il souffla et Shirosaki lui dit :

_« Déjà, dis à tes potes de se mettre derrière toi. »_

Il s'exécuta et Renji et Rukia se positionnèrent quelques mètres derrière leur ami.

_« Comme c'est la première fois que tu fais ça. Tu vas utiliser Tensa Zangetsu pour trancher l'air._

__Hum, acquiesça le rouquin._

__Essaye de concentrer ton reiatsu dans ton sabre. »_

Le Shinigami Remplaçant fit ce que lui dit Hichigo alors que les deux autres Shinigami voyaient le reiatsu noir et rouge d'Ichigo entrer dans le Zanpakuto. Soudainement, Rukia se tourna et dégaina son arme puis elle lança :

« Qui est là ?

_Détends-toi, Kuchiki-san, ce n'est qu'Ishida-kun, Sado-kun et moi, lui dit Inoue en lui souriant.

_Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? demanda Renji.

_On vient avec vous au Hueco Mundo, répondit le Quincy. »

Le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges et son amie soupirèrent, que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Ils avaient enfreint l'ordre du Capitaine-Commandant pour aider Ichigo alors ordonner aux humains de ne pas s'occuper de ça…

Soudainement, on entendit le grognement du rouquin puis il pensa :

_« C'est bon._

__Maintenant, tu vas faire un énorme Getsuga Tensho. Si tu as bien concentré ton reiatsu, l'endroit où tu as attaqué devrait s'ouvrir sur un espace noir. A ce moment, tous tes potes doivent y aller. Toi, tu iras quand tu auras maîtrisé la partie Hollow rebelle, sinon, tu pourrais attaquer les autres._

__Ok. Merci, Shirosaki Hichigo._

__Mais de rien, mon roi. »_

La conversation s'arrêta là et Ichigo dit :

« Quand un espace noir va s'ouvrir, tout le monde saute dedans sans s'occuper de moi, c'est clair ?

_Ok, acquiescèrent-ils tous. »

Le Shinigami Remplaçant se concentra, et s'écria en levant Tensa Zangetsu :

« Getsuga Tensho ! »

L'attaque ouvrit la forêt en un endroit noir d'où Rukia, Inoue, Ishida, Sado et Renji sautèrent.

Jusque-là, le Shinigami Remplaçant ne sentit rien et se dit donc qu'il pouvait y aller. Cependant, quand il voulut déplacer sa jambe, il s'effondra de douleur en grognant, ce qui alerta ses amis. Et Orihime s'exclama :

« Kurosaki-kun ! »

Mais Rukia la stoppa :

« Non, on doit continuer.

_Mais…

_Sado, porte-la s'il te plaît, lui demanda la Shinigami. »

Le concerné hocha la tête et s'exécuta malgré les protestations de l'humaine, qui finit donc en sac à patate sur l'épaule du géant. Inoue continua à appeler Ichigo désespérément. Pour la rassure, il dit en souriant :

« T'inquiètes pas, Inoue, je vous rejoins. »

La concernée se tut et se laissa faire alors qu'elle voyait le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait disparaître. Ichigo la regarda se retenant de siffler de douleur. Puis il souffla :

« Heureusement que Shirosaki avait dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une petite partie qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. »

Tant bien que mal, le rouquin se releva en s'appuyant contre un arbre. Soudainement, il se rendit compte qu'une queue de Hollow venait d'apparaître et que des longues cornes venaient de pousser sur sa tête. Il prit son sabre et les coupa tous.

« J'espère que je vais pouvoir en finir rapidement. »

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Kukai se releva alors qu'Utau fixait le nouvel arrivant méchamment tout en se relevant. Puis la blonde cracha acerbe :

« Que veux-tu, Tadase ?!

_Je viens juste déposer des fleurs sur la tombe du chat noir.

_Déjà continu à l'appeler ainsi, et tu ne déposeras rien du tout, grogna le sportif.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à la fin ? Tu abandonnes Amu et ensuite tu viens piétiner la tombe de l'homme qu'elle aime ?! s'écria la chanteuse, folle de rage.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai pas abandonné Amu-chan ! Et je voulais m'excuser auprès d'Ikuto.

_Comment ça tu n'as pas abandonné Amu ? Et alors pourquoi s'est-elle retrouvée seule quand elle est tombée en dépression ? demanda Kukai serra sa femme dans ses bras.

_Dès qu'on l'approchait, elle s'enfuyait, que voulais-tu que je fasse ? »

Bouillonnante de rage, Utau se défit de l'étreinte de son mari et alla gifler le blond. Puis elle s'exclama :

« Comment voulais-tu qu'elle réagisse ?! Elle venait de perdre l'homme qu'elle aime ! Et c'était notre rôle en tant qu'ami de la forcer à sortir de cette dépression même si elle nous fuyait ! Si Kukai et moi n'avions pas été là, elle se serait suicidée ! »

Kukai essaya de la calmer, cette prise de colère n'était pas bonne pour le bébé ! Tadase serra son bouquet de fleurs contre sa poitrine et reprit :

« Et de toute façon, elle ne vient même plus à l'école.

_Parce qu'elle est partie, l'informa Kukai.

_Eh ? Comment ça ?

_Jusqu'à qu'Amu aille mieux, elle vivra chez son oncle, répondit l'homme. »

Le blond ne dit rien et s'approcha d'Utau pour souffler :

« Je suis vraiment désolé mais à part toi et Ikuto, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis alors je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je pensais que si Amu me considérait comme un ami, elle viendrait me voir mais elle ne l'a jamais fait alors ça m'a blessé. »

La blonde releva la tête, s'écarta de son mari et prit Tadase dans ses bras :

« Quand Amu reviendra à Tokyo, tu t'excuseras. Mais si tu ne le fais, je te jure que je te tuerai.

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si je ne m'excuserai pas, dit-il en resserrant l'étreinte. »

Après ça, Tadase put mettre ses fleurs sur la tombe d'Ikuto. Kukai et Utau invitèrent le garçon à venir chez eux mais il refusa en disant qu'il devait se rendre au Royal Garden pour une réunion. Alors il fut décidé que le couple accompagnerait le blond à sa réunion. De cette manière, Kukai pourrait revoir tous ses amis.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

« Que se passe-t-il avec Kurosaki ? s'enquit Ishida.

_Je ne sais pas, répondit Rukia avec un mine inquiète.

_Mais pourquoi fallait-il l'abandonner ? demanda presque au bord des larmes Inoue.

_C'est lui qui nous l'a dit, quoi qu'il se passe, il ne faut pas l'attendre, contra Renji. »

La rousse ne dit rien mais continua de fixer la lumière d'où ils venaient en espérant voir Ichigo arriver en disant à Sado qu'il pouvait déposer Orihime au sol maintenant.

Brusquement, Yasutora dit :

« On est arrivé. »

En effet, au moment où le géant avait parlé, tout le groupe sauta hors du Garganta pour atterrir dans du sable blanc.

Le rouquin faisait tout pour empêcher le Hollow de sortir et à chaque fois que cette partie apparaissant, comme une queue ou des cornes, il la détruisait bien que cela le faisait souffrir plus que tout. Mais Ichigo ne voulait pas abandonner, parce qu'il voyait le visage d'Amu l'appeler en souriant.

Mais de toute façon, même s'il ne venait pas, ses amis pourrait la délivrer, n'est-ce pas ? Soudainement, il vit encore une fois sa cousine mais cette fois, elle l'appelait au secours, elle pleurait et il voyait du sang…

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il concentra tout reiatsu pour retenir la partie Hollow pour ensuite la ramener en lui. Il ne sentit plus la douleur et se rendit compte qu'il avait réussi. Ichigo ne perdit pas de temps à faire une danse de la joie comme Ikkaku la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, bien que le Shinigami avait fait une danse de la chance. A la place de danser, le roux sauta dans le Garganta et se mit à courir pour rattraper ses amis.

_« Mon roi, t'es toujours vivant ? s'enquit Hichigo._

__Comme tu peux le voir._

__Content de l'apprendre._

__T'as quelque chose à me demander ou quoi ?_

__Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_

__En dehors du fait que tu m'as aidé à faire le Garganta. C'est la première fois que tu me causes pas pensée._

__En fait, je suis capable de te parler par pensée depuis un moment._

__Depuis quand ?_

__Depuis que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »_

Après cette phrase, Ichigo faillit se rétamer sur le chemin de reiatsu qu'il faisait. Il se rattrapa de justesse on ne sait comment.

_« Ca va pas de dire sortir comme ça ?! J'ai failli me casser la gueule à cause de tes conneries ! s'énerva le rouquin._

__Comment voulais-tu que je te le dise ? Mon roi, tu es juste très innocent. Et ce ne sont pas des conneries. »_

Le Shinigami Remplaçant soupira. Qu'avait-il fait au ciel pour avoir un Hollow pareil ?

_« Eh bien, le ciel t'as rendu irrésistible alors voilà pourquoi ton Hollow est sous ton charme, lui dit Shirosaki._

__Tu peux lire mes pensées ?! Et y a que mon corps qui te plaît ?!_

__Que quand on se parle. Pas que ton corps, la première fois qu'on s'est battu, tu m'as subjugué avec ton discours. »_

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rougir alors que son Hollow en profita pour le taquiner. Le roux disait qu'il s'agissait d'une malédiction d'avoir Hichigo mais il commençait vraiment à l'apprécier à sa manière, hein…

Mais soudainement, l'image de Byakuya lui revint. Comment allait-il lui dire que son Hollow l'aimait et avait failli le violer ?!


	19. Chapitre 17, Rencontre et Nostalgie

Chapitre 17

Rencontre et Nostalgie

Amu se voyait, elle était dans un champ et à ses côtés se trouvait Tôshiro qui lui souriait. Mais elle se dit que ce n'était pas du tout son genre de rêver de quelque chose d'aussi innocent ou plutôt d'aussi…niais. Soudainement, elle sentit quelque chose se rapprocher d'elle, sa main attrapa la chose par reflexe puis une voix la réveilla :

« Eh bien, on ne dirait pas que tu dors, humaine. »

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et compris qu'elle avait attrapé le bras d'un gars qui avait de cours cheveux bruns et des yeux de la même couleur. L'humaine vit Ulquiorra un peu plus loin, le regarda et lui demanda en ignorant le nouveau venu :

« C'est qui ?

_Il s'agit d'Aizen-sama.

_Alors, c'est ton magnifique Aizen-sama… »

Elle fixa « Aizen-sama » puis un mal de crâne surgit mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle s'occupera de ça quand l'autre sera parti. Amu s'assit tranquillement sur son lit et s'enquit :

« Et donc ? Que me veut le si grand Aizen-sama ? ironisa la jeune fille.

_Pour tout te dire, tu m'intéresses, jeune humaine, sourit le traître.

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? »

Aizen ne répondit rien mais se contenta de sourire. Il s'approcha d'Amu et s'assit à ses côtés. Quant à l'humaine, elle fixait l'homme avec méfiance.

« J'aimerai que tu me prêtes ta force.

_Je refuse.

_Je ne t'ai même pas dit pourquoi.

_M'en fous. »

Sôsuke eut l'air surpris mais ne dit rien, gardant son sourire hypocrite. Cependant, Amu vit le regard de l'homme se diriger vers Ulquiorra qui restait près de la porte, pourquoi le fixait-il ? Aizen soupira se leva, franchit la porte puis se retourna :

« Je reviendrai te parler plus tard, j'ai quelque chose d'important à régler.

_Prends tout ton temps. »

Puis la porte se ferma sur Ulquiorra et son chef. Amu souffla bruyamment, puis un gémissement de douleur traversa ses lèvres. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet homme la répugnait ? Alors que c'est la première fois qu'elle le voyait ? Pourquoi le détestait-elle ? Comme s'il avait commis quelque chose d'impardonnable…

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

« Tadase, tu en as mis tu temps, s'énerva Rima.

_Rima-chan a raison, rajouta Nagihiko, et tu n'es pas revenu seul.

_Oui, répondit simplement le blond. »

Utau et Kukai suivirent Tadase qui s'avança. Soudainement, Yaya sauta sur les nouveaux arrivés en s'écria :

« Kukai ! Utau-chi ! Ca fait longtemps !

_Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir Yaya, sourit le sportif. »

La chanteuse se contenta d'hocher la tête. Comment pourrait-elle être ravie de les voir alors qu'ils avaient tous abandonner Amu ?!

Tous s'assirent et se mirent à parler, sauf Utau. Cette dernière regarda l'heure sur son téléphone et se rendit compte que le cousin d'Amu ne lui toujours pas envoyer de sms. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, elle n'en recevait plus…La blonde décida de s'éclipser pour appeler Ichigo. Quand ce fut fait, elle attendit que l'adolescent réponde mais elle ne tomba que sur le répondeur. Elle soupira, que se passait-il ? Brusquement, elle entendit un hurlement près d'elle, Utau se figea, qui hurlait ? Elle avança peu confiante vers le Royal Garden mais quelque chose sauta devant elle, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Par réflexe, elle se mit à crier, alertant son mari qui sortit en coup de vent pour se mettre devant elle en fixant méchamment le monstre. Il avait un énorme masque blanc et le regardait comme si elle était la plus appétissante des nourritures. Utau agrippa le bras de Kukai en tremblant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Tadase qui venait d'arriver suivit des autres gardiens. »

Personne n'eut le temps de lui répondre que la bête sauta sur le couple qui ferma les yeux. Mais rien ne vint, on n'entendit qu'un cri de douleur. Et tous restèrent stupéfait, un homme venait d'arrêter le monstre avec un sabre.

« Eh bien, eh bien, on dirait que j'arrive à temps.

_Qui êtes-vous ? s'enquit Rima méfiante. »

Avant de lui répondre l'homme trancha en deux la bête. Puis il se retourna, gardant sa main sur son chapeau.

« Je suis Urahara Kisuke, ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

La porte de la cellule d'Amu s'ouvrit sur Ulquiorra :

« Tiens, ta discussion avec ton chef s'est passé rapidement. »

Puis la jeune fille vit le visage d'Ulquiorra et elle s'écria :

« Pourquoi t'as-t-il arraché l'œil ?!

_C'est moi qui ai fait ça.

_Pourquoi ?!

_Aizen-sama voulait savoir ce que l'on avait fait quand je te surveillais alors je lui ai donné mon œil pour qu'il regarde.

_Juste pour ça ?! Mais est-ce que t'es malade ?! »

Ulquiorra ne répondit rien, cette humaine…était vraiment étrange, il était l'ennemi et elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait. L'adolescente se servit de son pouvoir pour faire pousser l'œil. Elle dû se concentrer plus qu'à l'accoutumée, c'était beaucoup plus dur de faire pousser un œil qu'un bras. Après que cela fut fait, les jambes d'Amu lâchèrent sous elle mais l'Espada la rattrapa à temps. Il la déposa sur son lit et resta à chevet.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, mon œil allait repousser de lui-même.

_Mais ça aurait plus de temps et à mon avis, c'est de ma faute s'il a voulu que tu t'arraches l'œil.

_Hum. Aizen-sama dit qu'à cause de toi, je deviens négligeant.

_Comment ça ?

_Tu lui as mal parlé et je ne suis pas intervenu comme je le faisais avant…souffla Ulquiorra.

_Avant ?

_Avant de te rencontrer. »

La jeune fille rougit puis secoua la tête. Que se passait-il ? Elle n'était quand même en train de…Non, pas de lui, si ? Et Tôshiro ? Elle l'aimait c'était certain mais…

Amu soupira :

« Je suis vraiment dans la merde.

_Il y a quelque chose qui te dérange ? s'enquit le cuarto Espada, l'air inquiet. »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Pourquoi cette phrase la faisait se sentir nostalgique ? L'adolescente descendit de son lit puis prit entre ses mains le visage blanc de l'arrancar. Elle colla son front au sien.

« Pourquoi ? »

Ulquiorra eut l'air perdu, ne comprenant pas où en venait l'humaine. Celle-ci sentit un autre mal de crâne arriver, elle lâcha le cuarto Espada et tint son visage. L'Espada la colla contre lui en lui demandant si tout allait bien mais Amu ne lui répondit pas. Elle entendait une voix qui lui disait :

« Chante, de ta plus belle voix, ma chère fille. »

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

« Donc, c'est un Hollow qui a essayé d'attaquer ma femme ? s'enquit Kukai en fixant le dénommé Urahara Kisuke.

_Oui.

_Et comment cela se fait-il que vous ayez réussi à le tuer ? demanda Nagihiko.

_Parce que je suis un Shinigami et mon devoir est de protéger les humains des Hollow.

_Pourquoi devrons-nous vous croire ? le questionna Utau.

_ Faites comme bon vous semble mais si je vous dis que votre amie, Hinamori Amu est en danger ? »

La blonde se releva d'un coup et attrapa Urahara par le col :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, connard ?

_Ah…Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais lui faire du mal.

_Alors qui ? demanda Tadase.

_Les alliés des Hollow.

_Eh ? s'écrièrent-ils en cœur. »

Tous se relevèrent, comment ça, les potes de ce monstre allait faire du mal à Amu ? Nagihiko s'approcha de Kisuke et défit la prise d'Utau sur lui. Kukai s'approcha de sa femme et la prise dans ses bras.

« Ichigo-san et ses amis sont partis la sauver mais on ne sait jamais.

_Comment peut-on aller la sauver ? s'enquit la chanteuse.

_Utau, même si on pouvait y aller, comment ferait-on pour se défendre, tout ce qu'on sait faire, ce sont des Chara Nari. Ca ne sert pas à battre des Hollow, la contra Rima. »

Kisuke eut l'air satisfait, alors ce dont lui avait parlé Hitsugaya-taichou était ce qu'ils appelaient « Chara Nari » ?

En effet, avant de partir à la Soul Society avec Amu, Tôshiro lui avait demandé de faire des recherches sur la jeune fille, elle s'était transformée en pom-pom girl pour s'occuper d'un œuf noir avec un X blanc. Le marchand avait fait des recherches et étaient tombés sur ces adolescents. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'un Hollow viendrait mais bon, cela a été plus simple de parler au groupe.

Alors, maintenant, que tout était résolu, les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer…

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

_« Mais putain, quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? grogna Shirosaki._

__Ah, me fait pas chier ! Je m'embrouille assez dans mes pensées sans que toi tu en rajoutes ! s'énerva Ichigo. »_

Le roux entendit très clairement le ricanement de son Hollow. Il ne pouvait rester seul dans ses pensées deux secondes ? Le Shinigami Remplaçant se remit à penser à sa cousine, allait-elle bien ? Si cet enfoiré d'Aizen avait osé ne toucher ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux…A cette pensée, le reiatsu du rouquin augmenta et apparemment, Hichigo était d'humeur à ennuyer son roi :

_« Oh ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ? Une crise de jalousie ?_

__Ta gueule, je suis pas d'humeur._

__C'était juste pour détendre l'atmosphère, parce que tu vas inquiéter tes potes s'ils sentent ton reiatsu augmenter._

__...Merde. »_

Ichigo se concentra et sentit son reiatsu diminuer. Il continua à courir jusqu'à déboucher devant l'entrée du Hueco Mundo. Il y sauta en s'exclamant :

« C'est parti ! »

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Amu se mit à crier après avoir entendu cette voix. Ulquiorra fit tout pour la calmer mais rien ne fonctionna. Et il sentit quelque chose lui contracter le cœur.

Pourquoi avait-il si mal en regarder l'humaine souffrir ?

L'Espada posa l'adolescente sur le lit et voulut chercher un médecin. Mais la jeune fille lui attrapa le bras, ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'arrancar. Puis elle se mit à fredonner (lien chanson sur le profil) une douce chanson. Ulquiorra ne dit rien mais se laissa bercer, sans s'en rendre compte, il posa sa main dans celle de l'humaine et s'endormit, la tête sur la lit à côté du ventre de la jeune chanteuse.


	20. Chapitre 18, Colère et Inquiétude

Chapitre 18

Colère et Inquiétude

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda Matsumoto au membre de la quatrième division qui s'occupait de son capitaine.

_Plutôt bien même si on ne sait pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Son état s'est stabilisé, c'est déjà ça. »

Après ça, le Shinigami sortit, laissant le capitaine et son lieutenant dans le silence. Rangiku ne comprenait pas, que se passait-il ? Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit sur Hinamori avec une mine inquiète :

« Il va bien ?

_Apparemment, oui. »

La nouvelle arrivante prit une chaise et s'installa à côté de la rousse. Cette dernière retournait encore ses pensées pour trouver une explication. Et Momo remarqua son trouble :

« Rangiku-san, il y a un problème ?

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon capitaine est dans un état pareil. »

L'autre Shinigami sourit tristement, elle savait très bien pourquoi. Elle regarda Rangiku et dit :

« C'est parce qu'il essaie de se souvenir.

_De quoi ?

_Plutôt de qui ? Il est tombé amoureux de l'humaine qui est venue et sa mémoire la effacée pour éviter qu'il souffre.

_Mais ça n'a pas vraiment aidé. »

Les deux Shinigami soupirèrent, quand tout cela s'arrêtera ? Brusquement, on entendit un gémissement. Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers Tôshiro, qui ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Et quand il la rouvrit, on entendit deux syllabes :

« A…mu. »

Le silence tomba et les deux lieutenants devinrent blanches.

Tôshiro se souvenait de l'adolescente ? Pourtant, qu'un jour n'avait passé depuis l'enlèvement de l'humaine. Il devait vraiment tenir à elle. Enfin, il en avait souffert de se souvenir simplement du prénom de son aimée.

Bizarrement, le capitaine ne se réveillait pas, au lieu de ça, il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Les deux femmes soupirèrent, un vrai gamin…

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

_« Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ? demanda Ichigo à Hichigo._

__Pourquoi est-ce que tu me le demandes ?_

__Je ne sais pas, je me disais juste que tu pourrais te rendre utile, répondit le rouquin, sarcastique._

__Ah oui ? Et qui t'as aidé à ouvrir un Garganta pour laisser entrer tout tes potes et pour ensuite sauver ta chère cousine ? »_

Le Shinigami remplaçant ne répondit rien. Il venait de se faire avoir en beauté…

Mais tout ce qu'il voyait était du sable blanc alors où aller ? Il vit de loin une énorme construction blanche. Le roux s'y dirigea en courant le plus rapidement possible tout en espérant pouvoir rejoindre ses amis à temps…

Soudainement, il entendit un hurlement de Hollow puis un gémissement de douleur. Ichigo y courra tandis qu'il dégainait Zangetsu. Le Shinigami remplaçant vit qu'Inoue était celle qui venait de se faire attaquer. Sa colère atteignit son reiatsu puisqu'il fit un énorme Getsuga Tensho qui brûla le masque du Hollow et son corps qui était apparemment fait de sable. Ichigo rangea son sabre, s'approcha d'Inoue et lui demanda :

« Où est-ce qu'il t'a blessée ?

_Il m'a juste comprimé la jambe, je vais bien. »

La rousse essaya de se relever mais sa jambe blessée ne supporta pas son poids et s'effondra. Heureusement, le Shinigami remplaçant s'y attendait et la rattrapa rapidement. Evidemment, Orihime fut plus que gênée et essaya donc de se dégager de la prise de l'adolescent. Cependant, Ichigo ne fut pas de cet avis et resserra sa prise sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

« Arrête de bouger, ta jambe n'est pas valide.

_Mais il faut bien que je marche… »

L'adolescent ne la laissa pas finir, il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et mis l'autre en-dessous de ses genoux pour ensuite la soulever. Au final, Inoue était plus que rouge du fait qu'Ichigo, le garçon qu'elle aimait, la portait comme une princesse. Et pour en rajouter, leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres. Mais malheureusement, ou heureusement, Ichigo gâcha ce moment en la questionna :

« Où sont les autres ?

_Euh… »

Orihime déglutit puis reprit :

« Je ne sais pas, un second Hollow était apparu et on a été séparé.

_Bon, on devrait partir. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et le rouquin partit, la rousse toujours dans les bras. Inoue ne savait toujours pas comment réagir, Kurosaki-kun la portait comme une princesse ! Evidemment, son rougissement s'accentua davantage. Et Ichigo s'en rendit compte :

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, Inoue ? Tu es toute rouge.

_Ah, je vais bien ! J'ai juste un peu chaud… »

Le Shinigami remplaçant n'eut pas l'air très convaincu mais laissa tomber l'affaire, si elle ne voulait pas en parler, il n'allait pas la harceler. Quant à Orihime, elle était aux anges, Kurosaki-kun s'inquiétait pour elle !

Cependant, Ichigo se stoppa immédiatement sortant la jeune fille de ses fantasmes. Elle vit les yeux du garçon s'obscurcir. Puis il souffla :

« Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Chad…

_Kurosaki-kun ? »

Le dénommé s'approcha précipitamment d'un endroit que l'adolescente ne voyait pas. Soudainement, Ichigo s'écria :

« Inoue !

_O-Oui ?

_Est-ce que je peux te poser pour que tu puisses soigner les autres ?

_Les autres ? »

Le Shinigami remplaçant se tourna de manière à ce que la jeune fille puisse voir l'étendue de la scène. Elle fut horrifiée. Rukia gisait sur le côté, avec une plaie béante sur le ventre, Renji était à ses côtés sur le ventre avec le dos en sang, Ishida n'avait pas de blessure particulière, à part qu'il avait le bras tordu et Chad devait être le plus en danger de mort avec cette blessure, elle partait de son épaule et traçait une diagonale jusqu'à sa hanche.

La réaction d'Orihime ne se fit pas attendre :

« Je m'en occupe ! Pose-moi près de Sado-kun. »

Le rouquin s'exécuta sans poser des questions.

Sado fut soigné à temps et le manège d'Ichigo et Inoue pour soigner tout le monde continua jusqu'à que le dernier, Ishida, fut soigné.

Ensuite, le roux s'assit près de la jeune fille :

« Tu sais, Inoue, tu peux soigner ta jambe maintenant.

_Ah oui. »

La rousse utilisa donc son pouvoir sur sa jambe et elle put se lever. On entendit une toux, il s'agissait de Rukia qui se réveillait. Les deux adolescents n'eurent pas le temps de s'approcher qu'elle s'écria :

« Partez ! Si, elle toussa, il revient, on est mort.

_Celui qui vous a blessé ? demanda sans sourire Ichigo. »

La Shinigami hocha la tête. Alors le rouquin se dirigea vers elle et dit :

« Eh ben, tu vois, toi et les autres allez vous reposer pendant je botte le cul à cet enfoiré.

_Ichigo, n'as-tu pas compris ce que je viens de dire ?

_Si mais c'est comme ça que je vais faire. »

Rukia n'eut pas le temps de répondre que tous entendirent un énorme hurlement semblable à celui qu'avait poussé le Hollow qui avait attaqué Inoue. Ichigo se positionna devant ses amis, il les protégerait coûte que coûte ! Brusquement, l'image de ses amis gisant sur le sol couvert de sang apparu. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Brûlant de colère, il lança un gigantesque Getsuga Tensho qui coupa le masque du Hollow en deux, ce qui le fit disparaître.

_« Tu devrais te calmer mon roi, sinon ton côté Hollow va en profiter._

__Ta gueule !_

__Me parle pas comme ça ! J'te donne un conseil. »_

Soudainement, Ichigo eut l'air de reprendre ses esprits et répondit au Hollow :

_« Excuse-moi, des images sont apparus dans ma tête et…_

__C'est bon, j'ai compris, du moment que tu vas mieux, mon roi. »_

Le Shinigami remplaçant acquiesça. Il regarda sa main, que lui arrivait-il ? Se mettre dans un état pareil. Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé…

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

« Elle devrait bientôt se réveiller, dit une voix.

_Oui, je le sens, rajouta une autre. »

A ce moment, Amu ouvrit les yeux. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans son Monde Intérieur et qu'autour d'elle se trouvaient ses Shugo. La jeune fille se frotta les yeux et dit :

« Pourquoi je suis ici ?

_Tu ne te souviens pas ce qui s'est passé quand l'arrancar est revenu ? s'enquit Su.

_Si, je me suis énervée parce qu'il lui manquait un œil. Après, Ulquiorra a dit quelque chose qui m'a rendu nostalgique, ensuite j'ai entendu une voix familière et…

_Tu t'es évanouie, compléta Cross. »

L'adolescente toucha son crâne, qu'elle était cette voix ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'air de connaître Ulquiorra depuis longtemps ? Et petit à petit, ce n'était pas que le cuarto Espada qu'il lui semblait familier, Grimmjow, l'Espada qui avait essayé de la tuer,…

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Shiro lui expliqua :

« Ne te force pas, tout te reviendra quand il le faudra.

_Tout à fait, si tu te forces, ton cœur ne le supportera pas, rajouta Dia. »

Amu sourit et acquiesça. Même si ce qu'elles disaient étaient vrai, elle voulait vraiment savoir.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence. Cependant, il était doux, reposant. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'Amu se détende sans passer à rien.

Brusquement, un mal de crâne la prit. Elle se tint la tête, alertant les filles.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Amu ? s'enquit Miki.

_J'ai juste mal au crâne. »

Soudainement, une douleur plus vive la prit, elle se mit à gémir. Su essaya d'utiliser son pouvoir mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Rien ne se passait. Et plus le temps passait et plus l'adolescente souffrait. Elle avait tellement mal qu'elle s'allongea en soufflant doucement. Brutalement, Amu perdit conscience sous les cris de ses Shugo Chara.

Le noir, rien que le noir l'entourait. Où était-elle ? Elle ne savait pas. Subitement, le chat blanc de la dernière fois vint et dit :

« Il est temps que tu saches la vérité.

_La vérité ?

_Tu es à moitié humaine.

_Quoi ? »

Amu était abasourdie, alors elle a toujours été différente ? Personne ne pouvant la comprendre ? Seule, comme au tout début. Utau ne voudrait plus l'approcher, elle l'évitera pour éviter que son enfant voie un monstre. L'adolescente sentit ses larmes couler. Même si cela avait l'air exagéré, dans la société humaine, ça a toujours été comme ça. Les gens différents étaient rejetés et ceux se fondant dans la masse restaient. Rien ne changera. Ses parents ne voudront plus d'elle, sa sœur sera dégoûté et ne dira plus vouloir devenir comme sa grande sœur…

L'animal disparut laissant place à des souvenirs.

_**Tout ça prend une tournure assez étrange, non ?**_

_**Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?**_

_**Devrais-je continuer comme ça ?**_

_**Ou alors, tout arrêter car c'est un carnage ?**_


	21. Chapitre 19, Souvenirs Révélateurs

**Reponses aux reviews**

_**Angeline134: thank you very much. Your review makes me happy. And sorry for my english.**_

Chapitre 19

Souvenirs Révélateurs

Elle marchait dans du sable blanc et fin. Il était doux et agréable sous son pied. Elle ne portait pas de chaussures, elle voulait sentir cette douceur. Brusquement, elle entendit un gémissement, elle courut vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son. Quand elle arriva, elle vit un arrancar, plus précisément une panthère, elle était blessée. La petite fille de six ans s'approcha de la blessée, elle parcourra de la main les blessures. Soudainement, elle entendit un grognement puis elle dit en un souffle rassurant :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais t'amener à mon père, il te soignera. »

L'animal ne répondit rien. Elle prit l'arrancar dans ses bras comme si la panthère était aussi légère qu'une plume puis elle disparut en un Sonido.

Son père lisait tranquillement un livre très intéressant tout en buvant une tasse de thé ramenée du monde réel. Malheureusement, sa fille arrivée par surprise, le fit recracher son thé sur son cher roman.

« Excuse-moi, papa mais peux-tu soigner cet arrancar ? »

Le dit-père se releva de son trône, s'approcha de son père et lui dit avec un doux sourire :

« Pourquoi me le demandes-tu ? Je m'en occupe tout de suite. »

La jeune fille posa l'animal sur une civière, qui venait d'être amenée, et le père positionna ses mains au-dessus de la blessée. Puis une lumière blanche apparut, les blessures se refermèrent et la panthère eut l'air de se détendre.

Délicatement, le père prit dans ses bras l'arrancar et dit à sa fille :

« Je vais l'emmener dans une chambre le temps que cette panthère se repose.

_Je viens avec toi ! s'exclama l'enfant.

_Si tu veux. »

Ils partirent tous les deux.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

« Grimmjow ! Grimmjow ! s'écria la petite fille de sept ans.

_Quoi ? grogna la panthère.

_Quelqu'un vient de s'évanouir près de Las Noches !

_Tu le sens ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête. L'enfant monta sur le dos de la panthère et ils partirent.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

« On dirait qu'il est vivant, dit le père de la fillette.

_C'est une chauve-souris. »

La dite-chauve-souris se réveilla et fixa la petite de son regard vert. L'enfant lui demanda de ses yeux brillants :

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

_Ulquiorra Shiffer.

_Alors, Ulquiorra, ne t'inquiètes pas, mon papa et Grimmjow vont te remettre sur pied ! sourit la fille. »

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

« Papa ? Où es-tu ? demanda la fille de douze ans. »

La fillette s'avança puis elle marcha dans une flaque. Ses yeux se posèrent dessus. Quand elle reconnut qui gisait dans ce liquide, elle hurla le nom de son père. Il était étendu sur le sol, mort, d'où s'écoulait cette mare de sang.

La petite leva les enfants et elle vit Ulquiorra et Grimmjow aussi allongés à terre, inconscients. Puis elle croisa les yeux bruns d'un homme. Ils étaient intimidants, froids.

Ensuite, elle vit le sabre de l'intrus, il était couvert de sang…

Les yeux de la petite s'assombrirent puis elle entendit l'inconnu dire :

« Hado no sanju ichi: Shakkaho. »

_Une boule de feu se forma au creux de la main de l'ennemi et il voulut l'envoyer sur la petite. Cependant, elle ne fut pas touchée, son père, avec le peu de force qui lui restait, venait de s'interposer et avait encaissé le coup. Qui lui fut fatale, il s'étala de tout son long au pied de sa fille qui l'appela._

_« Ma fille, il respira bruyamment, va à l'endroit que je t'ai indiqué, compris ? »_

_La fillette s'enfuit en Sonido, elle était la plus rapide de Las Noches, il fallait en profiter. Elle sortit de chez elle et ouvrit un Garganta pour aller à la Soul Society._

_0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000_

_« Trouvez la ryoka ! »_

_Des Shinigami couraient dans tous les sens pour la retrouver, elle, petite fille de douze ans. Mais rien ne lui faisant peur. Elle devait accomplir la dernière volonté de son père, aller dans le monde réel et vivre une vie de simple humaine. Et quelqu'un devait lui trouver une famille et surtout…lui effacer la mémoire. _

_Elle réussit enfin à attendre le Senkaimon. Quelques Shinigami étaient derrière elle mais elle n'y fit pas attention, elle passa le portail. _

_Elle atterrit devant un magasin, un blond avec un chapeau étrange en sortit. La petite s'approcha de lui et demanda :_

_« Etes-vous Urahara Kisuke ?_

__Oui, c'est moi et vous êtes ?_

__La fille du roi du Hueco Mundo, Chuku Sekai Amu. _

__Oui, votre père m'a appelé il y a quelques heures. Votre famille vous attend. Allons d'abord vous effacer la mémoire. »_

_L'enfant hocha la tête et ils entrèrent dans la boutique._

_0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000_

_Amu gémit puis se réveilla subitement. Pourquoi avait-elle rêvé de ce genre de choses fantaisistes ? Et en plus, à ce qu'elle savait, il n'y avait pas de roi au Hueco Mundo. Mais tout ce qu'elle avait vu, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir vécu et que ce n'était qu'une toute partie de mémoire._

_« Dia ?_

__Oui ?_

__Ce dont j'ai rêvé, c'est une partie de ma mémoire, n'est-ce pas ?_

__Oui, sans aucun doute. »_

_Amu se releva et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était toujours à Las Noches. Alors, elle était née ici et y avait vécu jusqu'à ses douze ans. Toute sa mémoire était revenue, cela faisait bizarre. Après être sortie de sa rêverie, elle vit endormie à ses côtés, Ulquiorra. Il était vraiment mignon quand il dormait. Elle lui caressait les cheveux puis souffla en souriant :_

_« Chauve-souris… »_

_Soudainement, elle prit conscience de plusieurs choses._

_Tout d'abord, quand elle était arrivée, personne ne l'a reconnue, même pas Grimmjow et Ulquiorra dont elle avait été le plus proche. Donc, quelqu'un avait effacé la mémoire à tout Las Noches ?!_

_Ensuite, Amu avait clairement reconnu Aizen comme étant l'assassin de son père…_

_Elle sourit puis elle se dit :_

_« Aizen, tu vas le regretter, je te le jure… »_

_0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000_

_« Taichou ! Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous lever ! s'écria Matsumoto en le repoussant sur le lit._

__Amu est au Hueco Mundo, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire !_

__Ah oui ? Et si à cause de votre état, vous mourriez ? Comment réagirait Amu ? rétorqua Hinamori._

__Du moment qu'elle est en vie, c'est tout ce qui importe. »_

_Le capitaine essaya de se relever mais les deux filles l'arrêtèrent. Il allait s'énerver quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Tous eurent l'air surpris, que faisait cet homme à la Soul Society ?!_

_Puis le capitaine de la dixième division s'enquit :_

_« Que fais-tu ici, Urahara Kisuke ? Je croyais que tu avais été banni._

__Eh bien, je suis toujours banni mais j'ai reçu une autorisation spéciale pour revenir._

__Pourquoi ça ? »_

_Le blond passa sa main sur son chapeau et fit un sourire en coin._

_« Je dois remettre sur pied Hitsugaya Tôshiro pour qu'il soit prêt au combat contre Aizen. »_

_Le concerné eut l'air surpris, qui lui avait donné cette autorisation ? Surtout pour un si petit motif. Le blond déplia son éventail et le plaça devant son visage._

_« Si vous voulez savoir qui m'a donné cette autorisation. C'est le Capitaine-Commandant, lui-même._

__Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de vous appeler pour me soigner ? La quatrième division peut s'en charger._

__Je sais mais j'ai quelque chose de beaucoup mieux. Elle va vous soigner et en contrepartie, vous allez entraîner quelques personnes pour moi._

__Et pourquoi le ferais-je ?_

__Car j'ai fait ce contrat avec le Capitaine-Commandant et il l'a accepté. »_

_Tôshiro ne dit rien, que pouvait-il redire à cela si le Yamamoto-taichou avait accepté ? Il soupira et dit :_

_« Qui doit me soigner ?_

__Une humaine, elle nous attend à mon magasin._

__Alors, allons-y. »_

_Plusieurs heures plus tard, Tôshiro et Kisuke était dans le magasin en train de boire du thé. Malheureusement, le capitaine n'était pas d'une nature très patiente. Donc après avoir fini sa tasse, il explosa :_

_« Mais bordel ! Elle va arriver quand ton humaine ?! »_

_Le blond regarda l'horloge et dit : _

_« Eh bien, elle m'a dit qu'après son interview, elle viendrait mais il y a quand même quelques heures de trajet de Tokyo à Karakura. Elle ne devrait donc pas trop tarder._

__Une interview ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

_Urahara n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte coulissa laissant voir une grande blonde avec deux couettes accompagné d'un homme aux cheveux roux-bruns et aux yeux verts citron. La femme s'enquit :_

_« Kisuke, c'est lui le capitaine ? Il est vraiment petit, on dirait un gosse… »_

_Le concerné partir au quart de tour :_

_« La ferme ! Si t'es pas contente, j'm'en vais !_

__C'est bon, si tu peux aider Amu, il faut bien que je te soigne. »_

_Tôshiro s'écria :_

_« Tu connais Amu ?!_

__Ba oui, je suis sa meilleure amie. »_

_Soudainement, quelqu'un d'autre arriva et contredit la blonde :_

_« Non, c'est moi la meilleure amie d'Amu ! »_

_La personne qui venait de parler était assez petite, blonde aux yeux or. Puis, d'autres inconnus arrivèrent. Le marchand fut obligé de tous les faire descendre dans la salle d'entraînement. Après s'être installé sur une des chaises qu'avaient ramenées Ururu et Jinta, Tôshiro demanda :_

_« Et ? Qui doit soigner mes blessures ?_

__Moi, s'enquit la grande blonde avec les couettes._

__Vas-y. »_

_Elle s'approcha de lui, positionna ses deux mains devant elle et souffla :_

_« Eru. »_

_Elle se mit à fredonner une douce mélodie qui détendit le capitaine de la dixième division. Quand la berceuse se termina, Tôshiro se rendit compte que ses blessures étaient complètement guéries. _

_Il se tourna vers la blonde et dit :_

_« Merci. »_

_Elle lui fit un petit sourire. Puis l'homme roux lui demanda :_

_« Utau, tu vas bien ?_

__Ne t'inquiètes pas, Kukai. Je me sens juste un peu fatiguée. »_

_Brusquement, une adolescente avec un air enfantin s'écria :_

_« Et donc ? Quand est-ce que l'on s'entraîne ?!_

__Ba, maintenant, répondit le capitaine. »_

_Tous hochèrent la tête. Mais un blond sortit du lui et tandis sa main à Tôshiro :_

_« Je suis Hotori Tadase, enchanté de te rencontrer._

__Hitsugaya Tôshiro, de même._

__J'suis Yuiki Yaya, s'exclama la fille avec des airs enfantin._

__Mashiro Rima, dit la petite blonde._

__Je suis Fujisaki Nagihiko, se présenta un adolescent avec de longs cheveux violets._

__J'suis Soma Kukai, continua l'homme aux yeux verts citrons._

__Et je suis Tsukiyomi Utau, finit la blonde aux longues couettes. »_

_Les yeux du capitaine s'écarquillèrent. Quand la blonde disait Tsukiyomi, ça voulait dire qu'elle était apparentée à Tsukiyomi Ikuto… ?_

_« Toi, tu connais Tsukiyomi Ikuto ? lui demanda le gosse._

__Normal, c'est mon frère. Pourquoi, tu le connais ?_

__J'ai pu lui parler rapidement à la Soul Society. »_

_La blonde se jeta sur lui et s'écria :_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?!_

__Il m'a parlé qu'avant de venir au Seireitei, il suivait sa petite sœur pour voir comment sa vie se passait. Mais ensuite, il a vu que tu te rendais souvent chez Amu. Il n'y rentrait jamais, il avait peur qu'elle le voit et le déteste pour je ne sais quelle raison. Malheureusement, sa curiosité avait pris le dessus quand il a vu Amu t'ouvrir la porte et qu'elle avait l'air très pâle. Et c'est là que…_

__Qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'elle faisait une dépression, termina la blonde. »_

_Le capitaine hocha la tête. Puis il finit :_

_« Mais il ne m'a rien dit de plus car nous étions arrivé à notre destination. »_

_0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000_

_Amu releva la tête, ce reiatsu, c'était celui de…_

_« Ichigo ! s'écria-t-elle. »_

_Malheureusement, elle avait réveillé Ulquiorra en parlant trop fort. Elle le regarda puis dit :_

_« Excuse-moi, je t'ai réveillé._

__Ce n'est rien. Normalement, je n'ai pas le droit de dormir dans la cellule d'un ennemi. »_

_L'adolescente fit la moue. Il était vraiment lourd à la fin… _

_« Tu me considères comme un ennemi ? »_

_L'Espada la fixa pendant plusieurs longues minutes puis il lâcha :_

_« Pas le mien. Tu es l'ennemi d'Aizen-sama alors je ne dois pas être négligent. »_

_La jeune fille sortit du lit et se mit debout devant l'arrancar et lui dit :_

_« Tu es un vrai soumis. »_

_Il ne répondit rien. Et un rire échappa à Amu :_

_« Ne fais pas cette tête. »_

_Un silence léger envahit la pièce. L'adolescente cherchait comment demander au cuarto Espada de la laisser partir pour rejoindre son cousin. Elle sentait que quelque chose de bizarre se passait. Un mauvais pressentiment compressait son cœur…_

_**Merci à tous d'avoir lus ce chapitre !**_

_**Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**_

_**Etait-ce bien ou au contraire, pourri ?**_


	22. Chapitre 20, Entraînement et Menace

_**Bonjour à tous, je tiens à m'excuser de mon énorme retard, mon ordinateur a refusé de fonctionner ^^'. Voici donc le chapitre 20. Merci à tous pour votre patience.**_

_Miki-manga-Lys_

Chapitre 20

Entraînement et Menace

Kisuke descendit dans la salle d'entraînement où Tôshiro entraînait les humains à utiliser les pouvoirs de leurs Shugo Chara. Le marchand alla s'asseoir près d'Utau, elle ne pouvait pas combattre, elle était enceinte après tout.

« Comment ça se passe ?

_Ils ont l'air d'esquiver plus facilement les attaques du gosse mais sans plus…

_Ne t'en fais donc pas ! s'écria tout joyeux le blond. Ils vont y arriver ! Et au pire, Kurosaki-san et ses amis pourront sauver Amu.

_Oui, vous devez sûrement avoir raison… »

Tessai, en gentilhomme, s'approcha de la chanteuse et lui proposa de se rendre utile. Pourquoi ne pas préparer le dîner pour tout le monde ?

Quant aux autres, ils faisaient tout pour toucher le capitaine mais en vain. Comment ce gamin pouvait-il être si fort ? Kukai, n'acceptant pas la défaite, concentra son pouvoir. Soudainement, il entendit une voix :

_« Alors, Kukai, on perd un match ? »_

Le concerné se figea et regarda autour de lui. Puis il s'exclama :

« Daichi ?! »

Les autres se retournèrent vers lui et Tadase lui demanda :

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

_J'ai entendu la voix de Daichi… »

Tôshiro revint sur terre et arrêta son Bankai et regarda le sportif. Il commença :

« Alors, toi, tu vas avec Urahara Kisuke et les autres vous continuer.

_Mais pourquoi ? grogna Yaya.

_Contrairement à vous, il peut maintenant développer son pouvoir puisqu'il est entré en contact avec le réceptacle de son pouvoir.

_Daichi n'est pas un réceptacle ! C'est mon Shugo Chara. »

Le capitaine ne dit rien, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il voulait juste en finir rapidement. Kukai s'exécuta donc et vint rejoindre le marchand. Qui, lui, se cachait derrière son éventail. Puis, le referma.

« Tessai-san, pouvez-vous préparer la salle ?

_Compris. »

Le sportif ne comprenait pas. Une salle ? Quelle salle ? Et qu'allait-il se passer ? Lorsque Tessai revint, Kukai fut conduit dans la dite salle. Il s'assit sur un lit puis le blond lui dit :

« Vous allez vous allonger et vous endormir…

_Non mais vous êtes malade ?! Je dois m'entraîner pour aider Hinamori et vous, vous… »

Il n'eut le temps de continuer que Tessai l'assomma. Qu'il était bruyant pour un adulte…

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

« Ulquiorra. Tu as sentis ce reiatsu ? s'enquit Amu »

Il hocha la tête.

« C'est celui de la personne que tu considères comme ton cousin.

_Oui, et il y a quelque chose d'étrange alors s'il te plaît, laisse-moi sortir… »

L'Espada la fixa pendant de longues minutes et secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas. Aizen-sama serait furieux. »

Ulquiorra détourna la tête, il ne voulait pas voir son visage défait…Quant à l'adolescente, elle était plus que déçu et choqué. Mais au fond, c'était logique, l'arrancar était aux ordres d'Aizen. Aizen Sôsuke, l'assassin de son père. La jeune fille se releva, et se plaça de sorte à pouvoir fixer Ulquiorra dans les yeux. Puis elle souffla :

« Pourquoi ?

_Aizen-sa…

_Aizen est si important pour toi ? le coupa Amu.

_C'est lui qui m'a créé alors je me dois de…

_C'est faux ! Il ne t'a pas créé mais modifié pour que tu prennes forme humaine. »

Quelques minutes passèrent et l'adolescente se rendit compte qu'elle en avait trop dit. Elle se releva précipitamment alors que le cuarto Espada assimilait les propos de la jeune fille. Comment pouvait-elle parler de ça comme si elle l'avait vécu ? Comme si elle l'avait vu sous son ancienne forme ? Il se leva et essaya d'attraper le bras de l'adolescente mais elle l'évita. Puis elle dit :

« Ne crois pas que je vais te pardonner. Si Ichigo ou un de ses amis meurent, je te jure que je te tuerai ! »

Ulquiorra fut intérieurement choqué. Alors c'était comme ça ? Se faire rejeter, se faire menacer par la personne que l'on chérissait le plus, ça faisait mal…

Brusquement, un éclair blanc passa entre eux. Amu s'en approcha alors que l'arrancar restait figé à cause des paroles de l'humaine. Comment pouvait-elle avoir autant d'influence sur lui alors qu'elle n'avait fait que l'insulter ? Normalement, il l'aurait ignoré ou au pire de cas, il l'aurait blessé. Mais, là, c'était lui qui se sentait blessé, il n'avait aucune blessure physique, ce n'était que mentalement qu'il souffrait.

Pendant ce temps, Amu fixait le dit éclair, qui n'était autre que le chat blanc de la dernière fois. La jeune fille demanda :

« Que fais-tu là ?

_Je viens te donner un coup de main, pardi !

_Et pourquoi le fais-tu ?

_Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas.

_Essaye toujours. »

Le chat eut l'air de soupirer. Il posa sa patte sur la main de l'adolescente qui vit la vie de l'animal défilé sous ses yeux. Elle écarquilla les yeux et les garda figés sur le chat. Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois puis parvint à articuler deux mots :

« Tu es…

_Maintenant que tu es au courant, je vais t'aider à utiliser tes pouvoirs.

_Mais et Ulquiorra… »

Elle se retourna pour voir le concerné mais il ne bougeait pas comme si le temps s'était arrêté…

« Malheureusement, il n'y a que certaines personnes qui peuvent me voir et quand j'apparais à quelqu'un le temps se fige. Bref, tu sais que tu es l'héritière du Hueco Mundo ? »

La concernée hocha la tête.

« En tant qu'héritière, tu te dois de tout savoir sur ton monde. Mais tu as aussi droit à un pouvoir spécial que beaucoup ont envié à la famille royale. La téléportation.

_On peut se téléporter partout ?!

_Oui, du moment que l'endroit où tu veux aller soit dans le Hueco Mundo.

_Comment dois-je faire ? »

Le chat commença à disparaître pendant qu'il disait :

« C'est à toi de le savoir.

_Attends ! Tu pars déjà ?

_Oui, j'y suis obligé. »

La jeune fille tendit le bras et s'écria :

« Papa ! »

Le concerné disparut. Le temps reprit son cours alors qu'Amu gardait son bras tendu alors qu'Ulquiorra reprenait ses esprits et se demanda pourquoi l'humaine était dans cet état.

« Am…

_Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom ! Seuls mes amis ont ce droit. Pour toi, ce sera comme tu as toujours fait, humaine ou femme.

_Je refuse.

_Et alors ? Je ne te demande pas ton avis. »

Soudainement, la vue du cuarto Espada se troubla et il entendit au loin :

« Et alors ? Je ne te demande pas ton avis, tu vas jouer avec moi, d'abord ! »

L'adolescente gardait le dos tourné, elle ne voulait pas le voir, cela faisait trop mal…Cependant, elle entendit un bruit de chute, elle se retourna et vit l'arrancar au sol, se tenant le crâne. Amu se précipita vers lui et l'appela :

« Ulquiorra ! Calme-toi ! Ca va aller.

_Com…ment ? souffla-t-il.

_Je pense comprendre ce qui t'arrives et ce n'est rien de mal. Alors repose-toi. »

L'adolescente, se rappelant qu'elle avait une force surhumaine, souleva doucement l'Espada et le déposa sur son lit. Elle se positionna devant un mur et ferma les yeux. Soudainement, des gardes débarquèrent et s'exclamèrent :

« Ne bougez plus ! Ou alors nous vous tuerons. »

Elle tourna son regard et sourit :

« Vous ne pourrez pas. »

En effet, de la pointe de son doigt, elle toucha le mur, qui se mit à onduler et la jeune fille traversa le mur. Dans une autre dimension, Amu rechercha le reiatsu d'Ichigo et se rendit compte qu'il était à l'intérieur de Las Noches. Elle s'approcha de l'image de son cousin, qui venait de battre un ancien Espada, elle plaça la pointe de son doigt et sur cette image, qui ondula et elle traversa l'image.

Elle finit derrière Ichigo qui se retourna, Zangetsu sortit. Puis il se rendit compte de qui il s'agissait. Il remit son Zanpakuto à sa place et prit sa cousine dans ses bras. Il n'arrêta pas de souffler qu'il était content de la voir saine et sauve. Amu se défit de l'étreinte de son cousin et l'avertit :

« Tu dois partir du Hueco Mundo.

_Oui, je vais partir avec toi. »

La jeune fille secoua négativement la tête.

« Je reste ici, j'en ai besoin.

_Mais pourquoi ?! s'écria le rouquin.

_Je sens que je dois rester ici. Par contre, il y a quelque chose en toi qui te rends dangereux.

_Ne dis pas ça, je ne suis pas devenu dan… »

Ichigo se stoppa et repensa à son agressivité avant et après qu'il ait tué le Hollow. Il regarda sa main et dit :

« Avant d'arrivée ici, j'ai croisé Inoue alors qu'elle était blessée. Un Hollow avait essayé de la tuer, j'ai perdu mon sang-froid et je l'ai tué d'un coup. Ensuite, on a trouvé les autres, ils étaient tous touchés. Quand le Hollow qui leurs avait fait ça est revenu, mon cerveau ne pensait qu'à le tuer…Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. »

L'adolescente posa délicatement sa main sur celle de son cousin et conclus :

« C'est pour ça, tu dois rentrer dans le monde réel, si ça continue, ton Hollow prendra le dessus.

_Pourquoi prendrait-il le contrôle ? Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et je suis sûr qu'il était sincère.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, je le sais. Shiro peut s'immiscer dans les mondes intérieur des gens et ce n'est pas Shirosaki qui te fera du mal mais…

_La partie Hollow qui ne peut pas contrôler, termina le Shinigami remplaçant. »

Amu hocha la tête. Soudainement, ils entendirent des pas. Ils se cachèrent dans un coin et se firent le plus discret possible.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Kukai ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur une grande étendue verte, il comprit qu'il voyait un terrain de football, mais il vit d'autres terrains comme un terrain de basket, un terrain de rugby, un terrain de volleyball et un terrain de handball. Il était au paradis, quoi !

Il se releva et finit nez à nez avec une poupée aux cheveux verts qu'il reconnut immédiatement :

« Daichi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, vieux ?

_Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir, Kukai. Et de nous deux, c'est toi le vieux…

_Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

_Ici ? C'est chez nous.

_Comment ça ?

_Nous sommes dans ton Monde Intérieur. »

Le sportif resta bloqué, Monde Intérieur ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Daichi, voyant sa confusion expliqua :

« Tu sais que je suis ton Shugo Chara ? »

Kukai hocha la tête.

« Et un Shugo Chara est un gardien de personnalité et quand on dit un gardien, cela veut dire qu'il doit protéger quelque chose. C'est-à-dire, ton Monde Intérieur parce qu'il représente ta personnalité.

_Je vois. Et qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

_J'allais y venir. Pendant ton entraînement, j'ai pu te parler une dizaine de secondes parce que ton énergie, comment il dise déjà ? Ah oui, ton reiatsu m'a permis de sortir bien que normalement, je ne peux pas.

_Ca veut dire que mon entraînement contre le mioche n'a pas servi à rien ? »

Daichi acquiesça.

« Comme j'ai pu te parler, les gens qui t'entraînaient ont tout de suite compris ce qu'il fallait faire. Me rencontrer.

_Mais pourquoi ?

_Je détiens tes pouvoirs cachés, que tu ne sais pas encore utilisé. C'est donc à moi, ton gardien, de te les transmettre. Et on ne pouvait que se rencontrer que dans ton Monde Intérieur, c'est le seul endroit où je peux rester indéfiniment pour t'apprendre.

_Compris. Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? »

Au moment où le brun avait questionné le Shugo Chara, ce dernier se jeta sur son propriétaire et s'écria :

« Maintenant ! »

Kukai courut et esquiva de peu Daichi. Affolé, il s'exclama :

« Non, mais t'es malade ou quoi ?! Tu veux me tuer, c'est ça ?

_Alors bats-moi ! Sinon, je te tuerais vraiment alors que si tu arrives à me battre, tu auras tes pouvoirs pour sauver Amu ! »

Le sportif s'essuya la joue et souffla :

« Ca, c'est beaucoup plus intéressant… »


	23. Chapitre 21, Souvenirs Refoulés

Chapitre 21

Souvenirs Refoulés

« On dirait que son combat à commencer, fit remarquer Kisuke en regardant Kukai qui commençait à transpirer et à émettre beaucoup plus de reiatsu qu'à l'accoutumée. »

Tessai acquiesça silencieusement. Ils laissèrent l'homme et partirent retrouver le capitaine Hitsugaya. Quand ils arrivèrent, le groupe faisait une pause. Tous parlaient, sauf Tôshiro.

« J'ai vraiment hâte de voir Amu-chi ! Est-ce qu'elle a laissé ses cheveux poussées comme elle me l'avait promis ? demanda Yaya pleine d'espoir.

_Evidemment qu'elle les a laissés poussés ! s'exclama Utau. Amu tient toujours ses promesses.

_C'est sûr ! C'est d'Amu-chi que l'on parle ! »

Les deux filles dérivèrent encore sur des sujets différents mais toujours centrés sur Amu.

Quant aux autres, ils essayaient d'entrer en contact avec leurs Shugo Chara. Brusquement, Nagihiko s'exclama :

« Temari ! Rythm ! »

Puis juste après, on entendit Tadase et Kairi s'exclamer :

« Kiseki !

_Musashi ! »

Ensuite, Rima se leva et dit :

« On dirait que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir entendu son Shugo Chara. »

Tessai s'approcha des trois et les fit monter dans la demeure du marchand. Ils finirent dans la même pièce que Kukai qui continuait son combat contre Daichi. Calmement, Yaya s'enquit :

« Pourquoi ? Pepe me parle depuis que je suis arrivée.

_Quoi ?! s'écria Utau.

_Oui, puis ensuite, elle m'a dit : « Yaya-chan, je te reconnais comme ma propriétaire alors les pouvoirs dont je suis la gardienne, je te les confis ». Et depuis, je suis super plus forte qu'avant ! »

Personne ne parla trop surpris mais Tôshiro ne put s'empêcher de rester perplexe, elle était plus forte qu'avant ? Cela voulait dire qu'avant, même un humain pouvait la blesser tellement elle était faible…

Utau eut un petit rire, cela ne l'étonnait pas du tout que le Shugo Chara de Yaya soit assez faible pour ne pas avoir besoin de se battre contre sa maîtresse pour transmettre ses pouvoirs. Il faudrait parler à Urahara, comme ceci, il s'arrangerait pour empêcher Yaya d'aller au Hueco Mundo et risquer de mourir. Le concerné apparut brusquement et demanda à la chanteuse de la suivre. Le marchand se cacha derrière son éventail puis parla :

« Je devine que tu sais de quoi je veux te parler.

_Vous lisez mes pensées, j'allais justement demander à vous parler.

_Oh ?

_Il faudrait trouver une excuse pour éviter que Yaya ne combatte au Hueco Mundo.

_Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais vite trouver une solution et je vous en ferais part dès que je l'aurai trouvée ! »

Puis il partit, laissant la blonde plus que perturbée, est-ce que ce mec prenez tout ça au sérieux ?! Sinon, Yaya allait vraiment se faire tuer…Non ! Elle ne laisserait pas faire ça ! Yaya restera dans le monde des humains, de gré ou de force. La blonde passa dans la pièce où se trouvait son mari pour vérifier que tout allait bien mais elle vit son bras blessé et sa lèvre était ouverte. Elle prit peur, non, il ne fallait pas. Ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé, elle posa instinctivement sa main sur son ventre. Utau posa son regard déterminé sur Kukai puis elle se posa à ses côtés. Elle souffla :

« Eru. »

La blonde chanta sa douce chanson et les blessures de son mari disparurent, la soulageant en même temps. Elle embrassa la tempe de son sportif et sortit avec un petit sourire pour les autres. Utau rejoignit Tôshiro puis s'assit à ses côtés, écoutant Yaya partir dans ses délires.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

« S'il te plaît ! Il faut que tu partes, je parle de ta sécurité ! s'exclama Amu.

_Je dois te ramener saine et sauve chez nous.

_Ichigo, Las Noches, c'est chez moi ! Mon père, était le roi du Hueco Mundo et il s'agissait de son royaume. »

Le rouquin la fixa pendant quelques minutes et répliqua :

« Alors, raison de plus, je vais t'aider à récupérer Las Noches.

_Mais je ne veux pas ! Tu vas finir blessé ! Je le sens. »

Ichigo sourit puis lui caresser tendrement la tête pour essayer de la rassurer mais en vain. L'adolescente le fixa avec des yeux presque suppliants. Mais il n'y fit pas attention, il lui dit :

« Je veux te protéger, tu me crois si faible ?

_Non mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs.

_Je ne mourrai pas, quoi qu'il arrive.

_Promis ?

_Promis. »

Bien que cette promesse semblait futile. Ceci était vrai, s'il se faisait tuer, comment Ichigo pourrait tenir sa promesse ? Cependant, Amu le savait, le rouquin lui promettait de ne pas mourir mais il se faisait cette promesse à lui-même et ceci rassurait amplement la jeune fille. Soudainement, quelqu'un atterrit près d'eux, Ichigo se positionna par réflexe devant sa cousine, qui n'appréciait pas du tout ce geste. S'il se mettait devant elle, il avait beaucoup plus de chances de perdre le contrôle ou alors mourir.

Quand Amu reconnut le reiatsu du nouvel arrivant, elle se figea. Cette fois, c'est elle qui se plaça devant son cousin qui restait perplexe. Puis le rouquin se rendit compte de l'identité de la personne. Il souffla :

« Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

_Yo, Shinigami ! »

Amu attira l'attention de l'Espada :

« Grimmjow, si tu viens pour me remettre dans la cellule, tu te fous le doigt dans le…

_T'inquiètes pas, je viens pour m'occuper du rouquin.

_Là aussi, tu te fous le doigt où je pense. Si tu essayes de lui faire du mal, je vais te… »

Brusquement, Amu se tut puis elle tourna son regard dans tous les sens. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que quelqu'un était en danger ? Ichigo la ramena sur terre en lui prenant les épaules. L'adolescente posa son regard sur Grimmjow et lui dit :

« Je te jure, si tu le tues, je me ferai un plaisir de te rendre la pareille. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle traversa le portail de téléportation qu'elle venait de faire. Pendant que la jeune fille était dans une autre dimension, le chat blanc, son père, apparut. Il lui expliqua :

« Comme tu es l'héritière du trône du Hueco Mundo, tu te dois de pouvoir protéger ton peuple. Alors, quelqu'un faisant partit du peuple est dans ton « champ de protection » et est en danger, tu le ressentiras.

_Tu connais le Hollow qui est danger ?

_Oui, de mon époque, il s'agissait d'un Espada, Dordoni Alessandro del Socaccio, il était le numéro trois.

_Je vais le protéger, promit-elle à son père. »

Puis elle ouvrit un passage pour aller près de l'Espada numéro trois. Quand elle arriva, Amu se trouvait devant le corps inconscient de l'arrancar et encerclé par des Hollow qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Soudainement, elle entendit son père lui parler :

_« Ce sont des Exequias, ils sont chargés de nettoyer. Mon père avait l'habitude de les utiliser quand quelqu'un le dérangeait mais je ne les ai jamais utilisés._

__Comment… ?_

__J'ai pu rentrer dans ta tête grâce à ma forme d'esprit. »_

Puis, les Exequias se reculèrent, laissant place à ce qui semblait leur chef. Ce dernier demanda d'une voix forte :

« Que fais-tu ici, femme ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans ta cellule.

_Eh bien, si vous êtes assez débile pour ne pas remarquer que je me suis enfuie, c'est votre problème. »

Tous grognèrent alors que la jeune fille eut un grand sourire. Ensuite, elle fit craquer son cou puis ses mains. Et elle s'enquit :

« C'est toi leur chef ?

_Non mais je gère tous ce qui se rapporte aux arrancars.

_Comme les tuer quand ils sont battus.

_Tout à fait. »

Amu leva ses yeux pleins de rage alors que lui sortait son Zanpakuto. Pour un Hollow pathétique comme lui, elle ne sortirait même pas son Shiro no Cross pour quelqu'un de si détestable. Elle attendit l'attaque du Hollow qui ne tarda mais l'adolescente esquiva sans difficulté. Pour répondre, elle lança une boule d'air dans le ventre de l'Exequias pour lui couper le souffle. Puis elle créa une épée avec des plantes comme gardes, du feu et de l'eau pour faire barrière entre les deux. Sinon, le feu brûlerait les plantes. Sans attendre que le Hollow ne revienne à la charge, Amu lui coupa subitement la tête qui roula aux pieds des autres Exequias.

Ensuite, elle s'occupa sans difficulté des autres. Et elle finit par guérir Dordoni qui ne comprenait pourquoi cette humaine l'aidait. Pendant qu'elle s'occupait de ses blessures, Amu se rendit compte qu'elle le connaissait. Il venait souvent jouer avec elle quand elle était petite, l'Espada faisait beaucoup d'étranges poses qui l'amusaient.

Après que les blessures de l'ancien Espada soient refermées, l'adolescente se demandait où elle pourrait mettre l'arrancar sans que personne ne le trouve pour le tuer. Apparemment, quelqu'un trouva la réponse à sa question muette :

_« Pourquoi ne pas le mettre dans cette dimension ? s'enquit Shiro._

__Mais si, il ne pouvait pas y aller ?_

__Ton Hollow a raison, tu peux envoyer Dordoni dans l'autre dimension. _

__Papa ?_

__Oui, cette dimension t'appartient, tu peux même la modeler comme bon te semble._

__Jusqu'à la transformer en infirmerie ? le questionna Cross._

__Oui. »_

Amu hocha la tête. Elle fit apparaître ses trois Shugo Chara et elles l'aidèrent à porter Dordoni. L'adolescente ouvrit le portail puis les filles le traversèrent. En arrivant, la jeune fille créa une infirmerie où plusieurs lits se trouvaient. Dia, Cross et Shiro posèrent le Hollow sur un des lits. Subitement, Amu leva la tête et dit :

« Veillez sur lui, il y en a un autre.

_Ok. »

La jeune fille se téléporta donc devant le corps d'un autre ancien Espada. L'adolescente la reconnut, c'était elle qui lui créait des poupées et des vêtements. Et son père l'aida à retrouver son identité :

_« Elle s'appelle __Cirucchi Thunderwitch, elle était l'Espada numéro cinq. »_

Evidemment, d'autres Exequias l'attendaient mais Amu les vainquit tous. Elle guérit les blessures de l'arrancar puis la porta sur son dos pour l'emmener dans sa dimension où ses Shugo Chara l'attendaient. Elle posa Cirucchi sur le lit à côté de celui de Dordoni.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Où était-il ? Pourquoi devait-il perdre conscience maintenant ? Au moment où il devait ramener Amu à Aizen-sama.

Soudainement, des images passèrent devant lui. Il vit une petite fille avec de longs cheveux roses attachés en une longue queue de cheval. Elle avait des yeux or pétillants qui illuminaient son sourire. Elle était à genoux sur le sol, deux hommes étaient debout et elle lui demanda :

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

_Ulquiorra Shiffer, répondit-il.

_Alors, Ulquiorra, ne t'inquiètes pas, mon papa et Grimmjow vont te remettre sur pied ! sourit la fille. »

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

« Dit, Ulquiorra, est-ce qu'un jour tu pourras devenir humain comme l'a fait Cirucchi ? s'enquit la petite fille.

_Quand je serais assez fort.

_Alors c'est sûr que tu vas y arriver bientôt, t'es tellement fort ! »

La chauve-souris eut un petit sourire et caressa la tête de la petite. Il n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler la petite mais comment s'appelait-elle ? Il avait l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. Soudainement, l'image d'Amu souriante lui revint en mémoire. Cette petite…C'était Amu ! Mais que faisait-elle au Hueco Mundo ? Mais n'était-elle pas une simple humaine ?

Soudainement, la scène s'arrêta brusquement, le laissant dans le néant total.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Soudainement, quelque chose en lui se brisa, libérant des souvenirs autrefois inconnus pour lui. Tout, tout, revenait. Aizen-sama n'était pas sa raison de vivre, il avait tué son roi. Détruis la vie de son héritière, sa petite princesse…

**J'espère que cela vous a plus !**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Bien ou Mal ? **

**A vous de décider…**

_**Miki-manga-Lys**_


	24. Chapitre 22, Que se passait-il ?

_**Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens à m'excuse de mon retard ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !**_

_**Bonne Lecture.**_

_Miki-manga-Lys_

Chapitre 22

Que se passait-il ?

« Qui es-tu pour nous, jeune fille ? s'enquit doucement Dordoni.

_Vous ne me reconnaissez pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda tristement Amu.

_On devrait ? rétorqua Cirucchi. »

L'adolescente se retourna pour être dos à eux puis soudainement, elle leurs refit face et s'exclama :

« Je suis l'héritière du trône du Hueco Mundo, Chuku Sekai Amu, répondit-elle en levant la tête.

_T'es la fille d'Aizen-sama ? la questionna l'Espada numéro trois.

_Non.

_Alors comment peux-tu être l'héritière ? contra l'Espada numéro cinq. »

Brusquement, Shiro se positionna devant sa maîtresse et grogna :

« Amu est la vraie descendante ! Aizen n'est qu'une pourriture qui s'est accaparé le pouvoir !

_Ne dénigre pas Aizen-sama ! s'écria Cirucchi.

_Et toi, ne dénigre pas Amu ! rétorqua Cross. »

L'adolescente s'interposa, plus que fatiguée de ses âneries :

« Ca suffit ! Cross, Shiro, c'est impossible qu'ils se souviennent de moi. Tous ceux que j'ai connu ne m'ont pas reconnu, ce n'est pas eux qui vont y arriver.

_Amu a raison, ce n'est pas en ouvrant un débat que l'on va arriver à ramener la mémoire de tous, affirma Dia. »

Tous se turent alors que les deux anciens Espada se demandaient de quoi les filles parlaient ? Eux, avoir perdu la mémoire ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces salades ?

Amu, remarquant leur trouble, essaya de les rassurer :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien de très important. »

Brusquement, l'adolescente leva la tête faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes. Sans se retourner, Amu sortit de la dimension. Contrairement aux deux blessés, les Shugo Chara savaient ce qui se passait, leur maîtresse leur avait parlé par pensée, un autre ancien Espada était en danger.

Dia et Cross s'occupèrent de les nourrir des arrancar qui se laissèrent faire docilement. S'ils devaient s'enfuir autant être en pleine forme pour avoir plus de chance de battre ces trois filles.

Quant aux Shugo Chara, elles s'inquiétaient pour leur maîtresse. Est-ce que tout allait bien ? Plus elles y pensaient, plus elles trouvaient qu'Amu mettait du temps à revenir. Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, l'adolescente revint, accompagnée d'un ancien Espada, qu'elle présenta. Il s'appelait Gantenbein Mosqueda. Il avait un style bien à lui que personne ne lui enviait.

Amu le posa sur une des lits puis elle soigna ses blessures et lui dit :

« J'ai peut-être guérit tes blessures mais tu es toujours fatigué alors repose-toi. »

Il acquiesça.

Ensuite, Cross attrapa sa maîtresse par le bras puis l'écarta des Privaron Espada.

« Que comptes-tu faire d'eux ?

_Je veux qu'ils se rappellent de moi.

_Et comment vas-tu y arriver ? s'enquit Shiro, sceptique.

_Je ne sais pas. Mais quand je suis partie, Ulquiorra était en train de se souvenir de moi.

_Je vois et comment avais-tu fait pour que ses souvenirs reviennent ? la questionna Dia.

_Je lui ai dit une phrase que j'avais l'habitude de prononcer devant lui. Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire la même chose avec ces trois-là. »

Toutes hochèrent la tête.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

« Comment va Kukai ? s'enquit Utau en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_Il était gravement blessé mais Tessai s'en est occupé alors vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, la rassura Kisuke. »

La blonde eut l'air rassuré puis elle alla aux côtés de son amour. Elle serra sa main dans les siennes et elle utilisa son pouvoir. La chanteuse l'avait tellement utilisée autant pour son mari que pour les autres qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'appeler son Shugo Chara. Utau souffla un « je t'aime » à son aimé puis sortit.

Yaya l'accueillit avec un grand sourire bien qu'elle était pleine de poussière et qu'elle était blessée au bras. La blonde souffla et alla s'asseoir pour regarder le combat entre le gosse et l'amie d'Amu.

Apparemment, Yaya avait l'air de s'améliorer. Plus on regardait, plus on remarquait que ses mouvements étaient plus vifs et précis.

D'un côté, la chanteuse fut soulagée, le bébé commençait à grandir. Elle continuait à la regarder tout en buvant le thé que venait d'apporter Tessai. L'état de Kukai l'inquiétait mais il était fort alors il n'y avait pas de se ronger les ongles.

Brusquement, une explosion de reiatsu se fit sentir. Utau en fut figée. Ce reiatsu, c'était celui de…Kukai !

Elle se releva et se dépêcha de rejoindre son mari. Quand elle arriva, le sportif était debout et regardai ses mains. Il avait l'air impressionné. Puis la chanteuse se rendit compte de la différence, le reiatsu de son amour était beaucoup plus puissant qu'avant.

Plus que soulagée, Utau se jeta dans les bras de son sportif et pleura silencieusement de joie. Kukai la sortit de la pièce puis lui rendit son étreinte puis lui embrassa la tempe pour ensuite descendre jusqu'à ses lèvres. Brusquement, ils entendirent une toux, ils se tournèrent vers l'intrus puis virent qu'il s'agissait de Kisuke. Ils se séparèrent, rouge de honte. Et Urahara leurs dit :

« Je vois bien que vous avez besoin de ces retrouvailles mais je voudrais tester tes nouveaux pouvoirs, Sôma-san. »

Le concerné hocha la tête puis suivit le marchand, en tenant la main de sa femme.

Quand Tôshiro vit les amoureux ensemble, il stoppa son combat avec Yaya et attendit que le sportif daigne venir tester ses nouvelles capacités. Kukai arriva enfin et commença son entraînement sous les yeux de sa femme. Cette dernière n'en revenait pas, il était beaucoup plus puissant que la dernière fois ! Ses mouvements étaient plus rapides, ses coups plus précis et tout ça sans utiliser son véritable pouvoir ! D'ailleurs, Utau ne le connaissait pas, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ?

Brusquement, un éclair passa et l'espace d'un instant, le capitaine de la dixième division fut troublé. Que se passait-il ? Il sentit une présence derrière lui, il esquiva rapidement. Puis il se rendit compte que Kukai n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait même pas utilisé le shunpo !

Méfiant, Tôshiro s'enquit :

« Qu'as-tu fait ?

_Franchement, j'en sais rien. Y a un éclair qui est sortie de ma main puis s'est dirigé vers toi. C'est trop fort ! »

Le capitaine soupira. Ce mec avait beau l'air d'être un adulte, Utau lui avait dit qu'ils avaient tous les deux vingt-quatre ans, il restait un gamin.

Le prochain objectif fut donc d'aider le sportif à développer son pouvoir.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Subitement, Amu releva la tête, alertant encore une fois ses Shugo Chara. Elle partit précipitamment pour arriver devant Grimmjow, il était gravement blessé mais elle sentait qu'il était toujours vivant. Mais ce n'était pas pour Grimmjow qu'elle était là. Depuis le début l'adolescente sentait que le sexta Espada était en danger. Brusquement, elle entendit un cri d'enfant, elle y couru presque.

Et ce qu'elle vit la gela. Ichigo était au sol et ne bougeait plus alors que Nnoitra riait. Mais il se figea, un puissant reiatsu l'emprisonnait et quand il releva la tête, il vit l'humaine. Comment pouvait-elle être si puissante ?

Soudainement, la voix haineuse de la jeune fille se fit entendre bien que son père l'avertissait de ne pas s'emporter :

« Nnoitra Jiruga, je t'ordonne de te mettre à genoux ! »

Le concerné allait éclater de rire, pour qui se prenait cette fille ? Comme si, lui, le plus fort des Espada se mettraient à genoux devant une…

Mais il ne put terminer cette phrase qu'il se sentit tomber. Il venait de se prosterner devant une humaine ! Une stupide femme !

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, salope ?!

_Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! »

Et malheureusement, Nnoitra obéit contre sa volonté, il ne dit plus rien. Putain, que se passait-il ?

Puis doucement, Ichigo se releva doucement, sous les cris inquiets de Nell.

« Itsigo !

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, Nell. Je vais bien. »

Il souffla puis regarda sa cousine pour lui demander :

« Amu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_J'essaye de me retenir de ne pas le tuer pour ce qu'il t'a fait.

_Vas-y essaye un peu, sale pute ! »

Mais juste après avoir dit ce qu'il pensait, un regard froid se jeta sur lui. Nnoitra ne comprenait pas, pourquoi d'un coup cette sale humaine changeait de personnalité si facilement. Cependant, le rouquin le fit revenir sur terre :

« Ne t'occupe pas de lui et tu aurais des problèmes si tu le tuais, n'est-ce pas ?

_C'est sûr.

_Voilà, occupe-toi des blessures de Grimmjow, s'il te plaît. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête sans prêter attention au quinta Espada qui essayait par tous les moyens de se défaire de l'emprise de l'humaine tout en jurant contre elle.

Après avoir guérit les blessures du sexta Espada, Amu vérifia qu'il était toujours vivant. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Nnoitra mais quelqu'un, visiblement blessé, s'interposa :

« Vous n'avez aucun droit de faire du mal à Nnoitra-sama… »

La jeune fille eut un pauvre sourire, elle le sentait, ce gars aimait plus que tout cet enfoiré. Elle lui dit ensuite :

« Nnoitra, tu as de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui t'apprécie.

_Ah ?!

_Parce que dans n'importe quel monde, être seul est la pire des tortures.

_Et pourquoi une ennemie me fait la leçon ?

_Parce que je peux me le permettre puisque je ne suis pas une ennemie ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisait un sourire étincelant.

_Qu'entendez-vous par le fait que vous ne soyez pas une ennemie ? s'enquit avec méfiance le nouvel arrivant blond.

_D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne me dirais-tu pas ton nom, ami de Nnoitra ?

_A-ami d-de Nnoitra-sama ? Je ne suis pas ça ! Je fais juste partie de sa Fraccion.

_Eh bien ? N'est-ce pas ça ? Depuis mon enfance on me disait que les Fraccion étaient des amis proches de l'Espada, comme ceci, l'Espada ferait confiance aux Fraccion aux combats. Je me trompe ?

_On peut dire ça. Je suis Tesra Lindocruz. Et toi ?

_Malheureusement, je ne vais pas te dire mon vrai nom. Je suis Hinamori Amu. »

Cependant, Tesra eut l'air perplexe. Hinamori Amu ? Cela ne lui disait rien. Hinamori ? Cela ne lui disait rien. Amu ? Cela lui disait quelque chose.

« Pourquoi ton nom me dit quelque chose ?

_Eh bien, parce que nous nous sommes connus quand j'étais enfant. En fait, je vais te dire mon vrai nom, je suis Chuku Sekai Amu.

_Chuku Sekai Amu…répéta-t-il en soufflant. Oh ! s'exclama-t-il.

Nnoitra profita de cette ouverture pour attaquer cette sale humaine. Il avait enfin réussis à se libérer alors il allait se venger. Mais Tesra se jeta sur lui pour l'en empêcher.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tous, enfoiré ?!

_On-On ne peut pas l'attaquer, bégaya-t-il.

_Et pourquoi ?

_Il semblerait que Tesra ait meilleur mémoire que toi, l'informa Amu en souriant. »

Puis, choquant le quinta Espada, Tesra se mit à genoux devant l'humaine. Et sa Fraccion lui dit :

« Il s'agit de l'héritière du trône du Hueco Mundo, Chuku Sekai Amu, fille de Chuku Sekai Alicia et… »

Mais Amu l'empêcha de dire le nom de son père :

« Ne parle pas de mon père, s'il te plaît.

_Comme il vous plaira, Majesté.

_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Amu suffira. Je ne suis pas sur le trône, je te rappelle.

_Je vous soutiendrai, lui dit avec détermination Tesra.

_Pourquoi tu fais ça, Tesra ?!

_Pour le souvenir de madame Alicia. »

Nnoitra ne comprenait rien. Qui était madame Alicia ?!

Brusquement, Amu se rendit compte qu'Ichigo avait été laissé sur le côté et qu'il commençait à succomber à ses blessures. La jeune fille guérit celle qui lui serait mortelle mais elle laissa les autres, il fallait le ralentir. Elle lui embrasse le front et s'excusa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? s'enquit Nnoitra, sceptique.

_Le ramener chez lui avec les autres.

_Alors tu t'enfuis ?!

_Qui a dit que je partais avec eux ? »

Cette question perturba les deux arrancars.

Ensuite, elle demanda une chose à son père par pensée :

_« Papa, quand un intrus entre dans le Hueco Mundo, il n'y a pas un truc à faire pour le renvoyer sans le blesser ?_

__Oui, c'est un dérivé de la téléportation. Va dans mes souvenirs et tu sauras comment faire._

__Compris. »_

L'adolescente sentit tous les reiatsu des intrus, Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Sado Yasutora, Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryuu et Kurosaki Ichigo, et elle souffla pour les renvoyer chacun dans leurs mondes respectifs. Ce qui eut l'air de marcher puisque le rouquin avait l'air de disparaître. Soulagée que cela marche, elle s'excusa devant son cousin :

« Je suis désolé mais il faut que vous partiez, immédiatement.

_Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Amu ! »

Puis il disparut en se posant une seule et unique question : Que se passait-il ?

Puis Amu se retourna et affronta Nnoitra et Tesra du regard :

« Je vais reprendre le Hueco Mundo et m'occuper d'Aizen, si tu es contre moi, Nnoitra, je te tuerai. »

Il se gratta le crâne et dit :

« Si ça me fait des batailles, moi j'suis pour.

_Alors tout est réglé, sourit l'héritière du Hueco Mundo. »

_**J'espère que cela vous a plus ! Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? L'histoire est-elle bien ou est-ce que je dois tout reprendre ? **_

_**Dites le moi, s'il vous plaît !**_

_Miki-manga-Lys_


	25. Chapitre 23, Retour

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard, les cours me prennent beaucoup du temps alors j'ai dû mal à tout recommander.**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

_Miki-manga-Lys_

Chapitre 23

Retour

Où était-il ? Il n'arrivait pas à bouger.

Que s'était-il passé ? Ah oui, Amu l'avait renvoyé du Hueco Mundo pour on ne sait quelle raison. Quand il parvint enfin à faire un mouvement, il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour tomber sur les visages endormis de ses sœurs. Ichigo eut un sourire, elles s'inquiétaient toujours pour lui. Il se releva péniblement mais il réveilla Yuzu. Cette dernière, dès qu'elle vit son frère s'exclama en se jetant su lui :

« Onii-chan !

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien, Yuzu. »

Il grimaça quand sa petite sœur s'appuya sur lui pour l'étreindre mais le rouquin ne dit rien, elle en avait besoin, de savoir que son frère était là. Evidemment, ce boucan réveilla la seconde. Puis celle-ci soupira juste :

« Ichi-nii.

_Karin.

_Idiot. »

Ichigo se figea, quoi ?

« Eh ?

_Pourquoi tu pars toujours sans nous le dire…

_Et d'abord, où est Amu-chan ? s'enquit ensuite Yuzu.

_Elle est restée là-bas, souffla-t-il en se forçant à sourire.

_Pourquoi es-tu si dépité ? demanda Karin.

_Pour rien… »

Après ça, le père d'Ichigo arriva en se moquant de lui car il était blessé. Evidemment, Isshin croyait que son fils s'était battu contre des délinquants et qu'il avait perdu.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, pendant lesquels le rouquin récupérait tout en réfléchissant à comment retourner au Hueco Mundo. S'il redemandait à Shirosaki, que lui demanderait ce dernier en retour ? Et Ichigo avait très peur de la réponse.

Il venait de récupérer et il en profita donc pour aller chez Urahara pour voir si le Senkaimon était réparé. Quand il arriva, il sentit plusieurs reiatsu, assez fort, d'ailleurs. Le rouquin toqua mais aucune réponse, il décida d'entrer. Puis il vit que la trappe menant à la salle d'entraînement était ouverte et qu'il entendait du bruit. Ichigo y descendit.

Il vit donc, la meilleure amie d'Amu et son mari, Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Tôshiro et d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait. Kisuke le vit et l'appela :

« Kurosaki-san, par ici ! »

Le concerné s'assit aux côtés du marchand et lui demandait ce qu'ils faisaient tous.

« Eh bien, ce sont des amis d'Hinamori-san alors ils veulent venir la sauver. »

Ichigo souffla puis lui fit remarquer :

« Vous les laissés s'entraîner alors que vous savez qu'Amu m'a renvoyée ici ?

_Evidemment ! »

Le blond sourit et se cacha derrière son éventail. Utau arriva et elle lui présenta les inconnus en les pointant chacun du doigt :

« Alors, il y a Hotori Tadase, Yuiki Yaya, Mashiro Rima, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Sanjou Kairi et Sôma Kukai, que tu connais déjà. »

Ichigo hocha la tête. La chanteuse s'enquit ensuite :

« Mais Kisuke m'avait dit que tu étais déjà partit sauver Amu.

_Je devais faire quelque chose avant, mentit-il. »

Ce n'était pas complètement un mensonge. Il voulait voir les parents d'Amu pour quelques explications. Ensuite, plus personne ne parla. Tous se concentrèrent sur les entraînements de chacun, bien que l'on remarquait tous que Tôshiro n'était pas du tout à pleine puissance pour se battre. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle, s'ils n'arrivaient à se battre à égal à égal contre Tôshiro, ils n'auront même pas une chance contre les arrancar. Puis Ichigo demanda au marchand :

« D'ailleurs, est-ce que le Senkaimon ait réparé ?

_Eh non ! »

Le rouquin eut une tête dépitée. Il allait encore demander de l'aide à Hichigo. Faisait chier…

_« Tu sais, mon roi, ça me brise le cœur tes pensées, souffla ironiquement Shirosaki._

__Tu n'as pas qu'à les écouter._

__Ca ne me gêne pas de t'aider à refaire un Garganta._

__Du moment que tu puisses me demander un truc, non ?_

__Tu me connais bien. Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper cette fois._

__Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

__Je te le dirais quand tu viendras dans ton Monde Intérieur. »_

La conversation se termina là alors qu'Ichigo soupirait. Qu'est-ce que son Hollow allait lui demander ?

Mais le rouquin était déterminé, c'était tout ce qui importait. Soudainement, il vit d'autres personnes arriver. Il eut l'air surpris :

« Inoue ? Ishida ? Chad ? Vous n'êtes pas au Hueco Mundo ?

_Je pourrais te demander la même chose, Kurosaki, rétorqua Uryuu. »

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Où était-elle ? Dans sa cellule.

Pourquoi y était-elle alors qu'elle s'en est enfuit ? Cela faisait partit de son plan. Tesra et Nnoitra l'avait ramenée pour qu'Aizen ne se doute de rien puisqu'il savait qu'Amu les avait rencontrés. Elle l'attendait, avec impatience, Ulquiorra devait s'occuper d'elle alors il devrait revenir pour la surveiller. De plus, il était mal quand elle s'était enfuie alors elle voulait vérifier si tout allait bien.

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit mais Amu ne s'avança pas. Ce n'était pas le reiatsu de l'homme qu'elle ai…non, d'Ulquiorra. Ses yeux s'assombrirent, c'était Aizen ! La jeune fille ne dit rien, ne fit rien, elle n'était pas comme lui, elle le tuerait alors que les arrancar qu'il avait « hypnotisé » l'avait abandonnés.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit puis commença la conversation :

« Cette tenue te va à ravir. »

L'adolescente ne répondit rien. Pour faire croire qu'elle était du côté d'Aizen, elle avait accepté de porter une tenue qu'un arrancar lui avait apportée.

_**(Lien Tenue sur mon profil)**_

« Tu dois te demander pourquoi ce n'est pas Ulquiorra qui est venu d'accueillir ? »

Je hochai simplement la tête. Il fit un sourire en coin et m'expliqua :

« Tu t'es enfuie et je me dois donc de te punir. Donc, tu combattras Ulquiorra dans un match à mort. »

Je ne pus me contenir et m'écria :

« Quoi ?!

_Tu réagis, cette fois.

_Espèce de salopard…

_Ne sois pas si vulgaire, je pourrais faire revenir Kurosaki Ichigo.

_Comme si tu pouvais. On ne sait même pas pourquoi il est partit.

_C'est vrai, je ne sais pas mais je peux très bien faire kidnapper un autre de ses camarades.

_T'es qu'un salop, pourriture !

_Je trouve que tu as un vocabulaire très fleuri. »

Amu faisait la fille en colère mais elle avait déjà un plan. Même si Aizen faisait revenir Ichigo et les autres, elle les renverrait illico presto dans le monde réel. Elle ne dit rien jusqu'à que ce connard d'Aizen continue :

« Donc, cette punition ira à tout le monde, je devine.

_Ca ne sert à rien que je demande si Ulquiorra est d'accord, la question ne se pose même pas, soupirai-je. »

Le sourire de cet assassin s'agrandit. Cette petite était non seulement maline et intelligente mais elle avait l'air de ne ressentir aucune émotion qui pourrait l'influencer. Lui qui croyait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse du cuarto Espada.

« Et ? Quand ça va avoir lieu ?

_Dans une semaine, le temps que tout soit préparé pour éviter que tu ne t'enfuies.

_Ca me touche que vous vous occupiez de moi…répondit avec un sourire ironique Amu. »

Après ceci, Aizen sortit, laissant place à Ulquiorra. Ce dernier ne montrait aucun sentiment, logique. L'adolescente tapota la place à côté d'elle, l'arrancar s'exécuta et s'assit à ses côtés. Ulquiorra voulut parler mais Amu le coupa :

« Je sais ce que tu veux me dire mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas déçue ou surprise. J'ai finis par te connaître et je me doute que tu suis aveuglement Aizen alors laisse tomber. »

Elle ne dit plus rien et regarda le plafond. Pourquoi collait-il cet enfoiré ?

Quant à Ulquiorra, il ne savait pourquoi mais après avoir entendu les paroles d'Amu, son cœur s'était serré douloureusement. Comme si, cela lui avait fait mal que l'adolescente le perçoit comme un chien aimant quelqu'un d'autre. Et Il ne savait pas pour quelles raisons, Amu lui paressait déçue et blessée malgré ses paroles qui démentaient tout.

Le cuarto Espada fixa intensément l'adolescent alors que celle-ci faisait tout pour éviter son regard.

« Pourquoi évites-tu mon regard ? »

La jeune fille fit un sourire triste :

« Je me le demande aussi… »

Ulquiorra fut surpris, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle évitait son regard ? Il s'agissait d'une humaine bien étrange…Brusquement, elle se releva et fut dos à l'arrancar. Ce dernier vit le mouvement que sa princesse fit, elle s'essuya les joues. Puis elle toucha un espace invisible qui ondulait. Amu se positionna devant Ulquiorra et lui ordonna :

« Viens avec moi. »

Il ne dit rien mais se laissa faire et entra avec l'adolescente dans l'espace. Ils finirent dans une dimension, enfin, Ulquiorra appellerait ceci une infirmerie humaine. Et il vit les Privaron Espada, que faisaient-ils dans ce monde ? Amu lâcha sa main, ce qui le ramena sur terre. Poussé par il ne sait quel réflexe, il reprit la main de sa princesse. Et, sans s'en rendre compte, il souffla :

« Princesse…

_Eh ? Comment tu m'as appelé ? s'enquit avec un grand sourire la dite princesse.

_Euh…Je… »

Mais il ne put répondre qu'Amu se mit à pleurer. Brusquement, ses Shugo Chara l'entourèrent et Shiro grogna :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

_Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que, depuis le temps que je veux qu'il se souvienne de moi ! »

Ulquiorra sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Ensuite, Amu s'écarta des filles et s'approcha d'Ulquiorra :

« Je m'excuse de m'être emportée.

_Je m'excuse d'avoir laissé Aizen te faire combattre contre moi. »

Le silence lui répondit alors que les yeux de l'adolescente s'écarquillèrent.

« Tu viens de dire « Aizen » ? Et pas « Aizen-sama » ? »

Le cuarto Espada sourit, ce qui fit rougir Amu. Il se mit à genoux devant elle et jura :

« Ma mémoire est revenue. Je vous jure, princesse du Hueco Mundo, Chuku Sekai Amu de rester à vos côtés pour l'éternité. »

La jeune fille rougit jusqu'aux oreilles alors que les Shugo Chara applaudissaient. Puis soudainement, les trois Privaron Espada s'écrièrent :

« Majesté ! »


	26. Chapitre 24, Les Combats et L

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Je m'excuse encore une fois de mon retard.**_

_**Je suis vraiment débordée.**_

_**Alors excusez-moi, s'il vous plaît.**_

_**En tout cas, Bonne Lecture !**_

_Miki-manga-Lys_

Chapitre 24

Les Combats et l'Arrangement

Ils avaient tous les trois les yeux écarquillés. Voir leur Majesté avec Ulquiorra avaient ravivé leur mémoire. Amu eut un sourire étincelant que tous avaient l'habitude de regarder avec un bonheur non-dissimulé.

L'héritière posa ses poings contre ses hanches et s'écria :

« Vous êtes en retard, Cirucchi, Dordoni, Gantenbein ! »

Les concernés eurent un sourire. Puis ils se levèrent, ils se sentaient beaucoup mieux. Et chacun s'agenouillèrent devant leur princesse. Cette dernière les fit vite se relever.

L'adolescente s'enquit ensuite :

« Etes-vous de mon côté ou celui d'Aizen ?

_Du votre, Majesté ! s'écrièrent-ils.

_Bien. »

Soudainement, la dimension changea de forme, elle passa d'infirmerie à une salle d'entraînement. Devant l'incrédulité des Privaron Espada, Amu expliqua :

« Si nous voulons battre Aizen, il va falloir battre les Espada restant. Il n'y a que l'Espada numéro neuf qui est mort.

_Aaroniero Aarurueri est mort ? s'enquit Cirucchi. »

Amu hocha la tête. Puis elle continua :

« Nous avons Nnoitra, Tesra et Ulquiorra de notre côté.

_Nnoitra et sa Fraccion sont dans le coup ?! s'écria Gantenbein. »

La princesse eut un sourire et elle poursuivit :

« Nous avons trois forces mais il faut que nous soyons plus fort pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance de les battre. Alors nous allons nous entraîner. J'ai des amies qui vont pouvoir nous aider.

_Oui, nous avons découvert que nos sœurs pouvaient nous rejoindre puisqu'il s'agit de la dimension qui appartient à Amu, sourit Dia.

_Mais vous êtes combien ? questionna Dordoni.

_En tout, nous sommes six, sourit Shiro.

_Je les fais arriver, signala l'adolescente. »

Et quelques secondes après cette parole, Ran, Miki et Su apparurent. D'ailleurs, la sportive se jeta dans les bras de sa propriétaire :

« Amu-chan, tu m'as tellement manquée !

_Moi aussi, Ran, dit Amu en lui rendant son étreinte. »

Ensuite, les deux filles se séparèrent alors que l'héritière donnait les directives :

« D'abord, je vais aller chercher Nnoitra et Tesra. Ensuite, des groupes vont s'affronter. Ran sera contre Cirucchi, Miki contre Gantenbein, Su restera sur le côté pour soigner les blessés. Et Dia sera contre Dordoni alors que Shiro et Cross seront contre Nnoitra et Tesra en même temps.

_Et toi ? s'enquit Ulquiorra.

_Je me battrais contre toi.

_Mais pourquoi ?!

_Le combat arrive dans une semaine et c'est là que nous allons tout faire basculer. »

La jeune fille alla donc chercher Nnoitra et Tesra qui l'attendaient dans un coin reculé. Elle les emmena donc dans la dimension servant à l'entraînement, elle leur dit contre qui, ils se battaient.

Et Amu commença à expliquer son plan. Comme Aizen l'avait convenu, Ulquiorra et elle, se battraient « à mort » mais après que quelques coups auraient été échangés, tous arriveraient et se mettront en position de combat pour attaquer les Espada, Tousen, Ichimaru et Aizen. Le seul problème était que le côté d'Aizen était plus nombreux que celui d'Amu, il faudrait donc faire très attention à ses arrières.

L'entraînement commença donc, deux groupes commencèrent. Ran affronta Cirucchi tandis que Miki s'occupait de Gantenbein. Et Amu les regardait et cherchait les faiblesses de chacun mais personne ne savait comment elle pouvait suivre les deux combats en même temps. Subitement, l'adolescente s'écria :

« Ca suffit ! »

Les groupes se stoppèrent alors que Su passait et les guérissait chacun leur tour. Quand cela fut fait, Amu commença sa critique :

« D'abord, Ran, ne sois pas si noble, ce n'est pas un Espada qui va l'être avec toi. Ensuite, Cirucchi, tu as vu la difficulté que tu as à affronter Ran ? »

Elle hocha la tête puis la jeune fille s'enquit :

« Tu sais pourquoi ?

_Elle bouge trop, je ne peux pas la toucher.

_C'est parce que toi, tu ne bouges pas. Si tu pouvais te déplacer, tu la toucherais plus vite. Recommencez. »

Les deux filles repartirent pour se battre alors qu'Amu s'occupait de Miki et Gantenbein.

« Alors, Miki, je sais que tu adores l'art mais il faut que tu arrêtes d'essayer de rendre tes attaques jolies, tu perds du temps. Gantenbein arrive à t'avoir facilement alors qu'il est lent. Evidemment, il va devoir travailler sa vitesse et sa force, d'ailleurs. Tu t'es fait rapidement battre la dernière fois. Recommencez. »

Ils se mirent en position et commencèrent la bataille.

Puis Amu s'approcha d'Ulquiorra pour lui dire :

« Tu as plus d'expériences que moi en bataille alors si tu vois d'autres choses à rajouter alors vas-y. Ca vaut aussi pour vous deux, Nnoitra, Tesra.

_Bien, acquiesça Tesra.

_Ouais, rajouta Nnoitra.

_Bon, Dia et Dordoni. Shiro, Cross, Nnoitra et Tesra, appela la princesse. »

Après ça, les critiques arrivèrent et les combats reprirent encore et encore jusqu'à que l'héritière ait décidé de changer les groupes. Shiro combattit Tesra, Cross s'occupa de Cirucchi. Ensuite, Dia et Miki combattirent Gantenbein et Nnoitra puis Ran s'opposa à Dordoni. Après ces combats, Nnoitra s'enquit :

« Mais, Amu, tu d'vais pas combattre Ulquiorra ?

_Oui. »

Les deux concernés se mirent en position alors qu'Amu avait le sourire, le cuarto Espada restait impassible.

Et le combat commença.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

« Alors ce serait ta cousine qui nous aurait renvoyés dans nos mondes respectifs ? questionna Ishida.

_Oui, la preuve, Rukia et Renji ne sont pas avec nous, répondit Ichigo. »

Plus personne ne parla alors que Tôshiro et les autres continuaient à s'entraîner. Cependant, Utau se demandait de quoi il parlait. En effet, elle croyait que le rouquin et ses amis n'étaient pas encore partis au Hueco Mundo. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes déjà partis au Hueco Mundo sans ramener Amu ?! s'écria-t-elle mauvaise. »

Tous se figèrent. Ichigo, lui, se dit qu'il avait oublié qu'Utau était là alors qu'Ishida se demandait pourquoi la blonde n'était pas au courant de ce petit détail.

Le rouquin s'avança et lui dit :

« On était partit, j'avais même retrouvé Amu mais je ne sais comment, elle nous a tous renvoyés dans nos mondes respectifs.

_Quoi ?! »

L'adolescent ne répondit rien. Il n'allait pas en rajouter alors qu'il avait mentit à la meilleure amie de sa cousine. Brusquement, Utau se leva et attrapa Ichigo par le col :

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?!

_Je préférais ne pas t'inquiéter. Tu te ronges assez la santé pour Kukai alors je ne voulais pas en rajouter.

_Kurosaki-san a raison, Sôma-san, lui dit Urahara en souriant. »

La dites Sôma-san lui lança un regard noir pour lui transmettre ce qu'elle pensait. Le marchand ne dit rien et préféra se réfugier derrière son éventail. Utau soupira et se rassit. Ensuite, elle menaça tous ceux qui pouvaient l'entendre :

« Le prochain qui me ment pour n'importe quelle raison, enceinte ou pas, je vous casse la gueule.

_Sôma-san ! s'écria, choquée Orihime.

_Oh, c'est bon ! Tu vas pas faire la coincée ! »

La coincée rougit et se tut en détournant la tête. Et elle souffla :

« Hinamori-san était plus gentille…

_Hein ?! grogna la chanteuse.

_Rien du tout ! »

Ichigo se leva et expliqua :

« Je vais aller rendre une petite visite à mon Hollow pour voir s'il voudrait bien encore m'aider à ouvrir un Garganta.

_On compte sur toi, Kurosaki-san ! sourit Kisuke. »

D'ailleurs, ce dernier eut le droit aux yeux noirs de Kurosaki-san qui sortit. Il retourna dans la même forêt que la dernière fois. On ne savait jamais, d'ici là que sa partie Hollow incontrôlable prenne le dessus. Il s'assit contre un arbre et s'assoupit.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur ceux de Shirosaki Hichigo. Celui-ci fit un grand sourire. Non, pas un de ses sourires qui vous fiche la trouille. Non, un sourire étincelant, celui qu'Ichigo a l'habitude de faire à l'intention de Byakuya. Ichigo rougit et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Mais rien du tout. Je suis juste content de te voir. »

Le rouquin détourna la tête puis se releva et le questionna :

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange que tu m'aides à faire un Garganta ?

_Euh…

_Tu n'y as pas réfléchi ? »

Shirosaki hocha la tête et Kurosaki soupira. Qu'allait-il faire de lui ? Brusquement, son dos fut collé au torse de son Hollow qui lui souffla :

« Tout ce que tu veux.

_Eh ?

_Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux de moi. »

Puis Hichigo lécha l'oreille de son roi. Ce dernier s'écarta rapidement en se tenant l'oreille. Le Hollow eut un grand sourire, cette fois carnassier et il dit :

« En échange du Garganta, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux de moi.

_Tu sais très bien que je ne te ferais rien.

_C'est pour ça, tu as obligation de me faire quelque chose. »

Ichigo rougit en réfléchissant. Que pouvait-il lui faire qui ne serait pas considéré comme de la tromperie à l'égard de Byakuya ? Il eut une idée et il répondit :

« Ok.

_Vraiment ? »

Le rouquin hocha la tête alors qu'Hichigo rougissait. Qu'allait faire son roi ? Brusquement, des bras l'entourèrent et il atterrit dans les bras d'Ichigo. Le Hollow soupira intérieurement. Il fallait s'y attendre. Son roi était fou du noble coincé mais quelque part, il se sentait bien dans ses bras. C'était si chaleureux. Shirosaki soupira de bien-être en fermant les yeux alors que le Shinigami Remplaçant regardait le visage de son Hollow collé contre son torse. Il rougit et détourna la tête.

Brusquement, Hichigo rouvrit les yeux et fixa ceux de l'adolescent et lui dit :

« Ton cœur bat très rapidement.

_Quoi ?

_Ca veut dire que je te fais de l'effet, n'est-ce pas ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Shirosaki soupira et enfouie une fois de plus sa tête contre la chaleur du torse du rouquin. Il n'était vraiment pas honnête…

Après quelques minutes dans cette position, ils se séparèrent puis Ichigo partit alors que Shirosaki sautait intérieurement de joie. Son roi n'était pas indifférent, juste timide et obnubilé par son amour pour l'autre coincé. Mais Hichigo ferait tout pour y remédier, parole de Hollow.

Il s'assit et regarda le paysage qu'offrait le Monde Intérieur de l'homme qu'il aimait. Comment avait-il fait pour donner son cœur à ce rouquin ? Cela lui apprendra à écouter tout ce qu'il disait aux autres. A chaque fois, il se sentait touché par les paroles qu'Ichigo avait pour les autres.

Il était vraiment bête, tomber amoureux d'un mec déjà prit et très timide…

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus !**_

_**Si oui, dites le moi ! Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir.**_

_**Si non, pourquoi ? De cette manière, je pourrais m'améliorer.**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.**_

_Miki-manga-Lys_


	27. Chapitre 24, Conflits Sentimentals

_**Et voici le chapitre d'aujourd'hui !**_

_**Cette fois, je ne suis pas en retard ! ^^**_

_**Eh bien, Bonne Lecture à tous !**_

_Miki-manga-Lys_

Chapitre 25

Conflits Sentimentals

« Tu m'as eu, soupira Amu alors qu'elle allait tomber au sol. »

Heureusement, Ulquiorra la rattrapa à temps. Il porta l'héritière comme une princesse et regarda son visage inconscient. Il la posa alors au sol pour que Su guérisse toutes leurs blessures. En effet, l'adolescente avait peut-être perdu le combat mais l'Espada n'était pas indemne non plus. Son ventre et ses bras lui faisaient douloureusement mal.

« Ulquiorra-san, si vous vous voulez être soigné, il faudrait retrouver votre forme non-libéré, lui intima Su. »

Il hocha la tête. Pendant le combat, il avait eu recours à la seconde étape de sa forme non-libérée. Sa princesse était décidemment puissante mais elle ne savait pas encore se servir de ses pouvoirs. Et il doutait qu'elle y arriverait à temps pour le combat devant Aizen.

Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Le cuarto Espada protègerait sa princesse bien aimée. D'ailleurs, celle-ci dormait paisiblement sur ses genoux. Il eut un sourire. Puis il se demanda : « depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas sourit ? ». Depuis que sa princesse avait disparu.

Brusquement, Amu gigota pour souffler en souriant :

« Ulquiorra… »

Il sursauta légèrement puis une fine couche rosée se dessina sur ses joues.

Cependant, la jeune fille chuchota une autre chose qui calma ses ardeurs :

« Tôshiro…Ne m'abandonne pas… »

Il ne dit rien. Ulquiorra se retint de grogner. Qui était ce Tôshiro ? Pourquoi sa princesse devait-elle aimer cet homme ?

Soudainement, quelqu'un le sortit de ses pensées rageuses.

« Tu devrais te calmer, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'Amu va t'apprécier. »

L'arrancar releva la tête et vit le visage d'un des Shugo Chara d'Amu, il avait à peu près compris à quoi Shugo Chara correspondait, Shiro. Celle qui était un Hollow.

« Tu peux venir avec moi, deux secondes ? »

Il acquiesça. Il déposa Amu sur sa veste d'Espada qu'il venait d'enlever, exposant ainsi son torse blanc et musclé. Pourtant, Shiro n'eut pas l'air affecté par ce spectacle. Etrange… Ils s'écartèrent du groupe et s'assirent plus loin.

« Je sais qui est Tôshiro. »

Ulquiorra ne répondit rien. Ce nom faisait bouillit son sang. Pourquoi donc ?

« Tu es énervé par le fait qu'elle lui accorde de l'importance ?

_Oui.

_C'est ce qu'on appelle la jalousie.

_Jalousie ?

_Oui, parce que tu vois la personne que tu aimes avec quelqu'un autre que toi.

_C'est exactement ça. »

Comment pouvait-elle avoir deviné ? Etait-elle devin ?

Shiro eut d'ailleurs un petit rire et lui dit :

« Je ne suis pas devin. C'est juste que ça se voie vraiment que ça t'énerve. »

Ulquiorra ne répondit rien trop gêné. Alors cela se voyait qu'il éprouvait plus que du respect pour sa princesse ? Cette dernière, le savait-elle ? Il espérait que non. Sinon, elle ne voudrait plus être avec lui. Après quelques minutes de silence, il s'enquit :

« C'est de ça dont tu voulais me parler ?

_Pas que ça. Je souhaitais voir à quel point tu es loyal envers Amu. Il faut quelqu'un pour la protéger.

_Tu dis ça comme si tu allais partir.

_Je ne vais pas partir mais plutôt disparaître.

_Pourquoi ?

_Plus Amu s'entraîne et passe son temps avec des Hollow, plus ses gênes Hollow refont surface. Bientôt, elle va découvrir son véritable côté Hollow et je ne lui serais plus d'aucune utilité.

_Dia et Cross ?

_Elles vont rester, Amu est juste proche du côté Hollow. Elle a encore besoin de ces deux-là. »

Elle sourit mais Ulquiorra put voir une lueur triste dans son regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui te trouble ?

_Je me dis juste qu'Amu a de la chance. Deux garçons l'aiment. »

Le regard de l'Espada s'assombrit.

« Deux ?

_Ah oui, il y a toi et Tôshiro que tu as d'ailleurs déjà rencontré.

_Pardon ?

_Oui, tu sais quand tu as enlevé Amu, c'était le garçon qui lui courait après. »

L'arrancar se repassa en mémoire ce souvenir et vit le visage enfantin du dit Tôshiro.

« On dirait un gamin.

_Mais s'en est un ! Je ne sais même s'il connaît l'amour. Alors, c'est pour te dire… »

Shiro lui fit un grand sourire. Ensuite, elle se leva, tapota l'épaule de l'arrancar comme pour lui dire bonne chance. Et elle alla rejoindre Tesra et Nnoitra. La Shugo Chara avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec ces deux-là. Subitement, quelqu'un se mit à côté de lui. Et cette personne s'enquit :

« De quoi parliez-vous avec Shiro ?

_Amu…

_Hum ? »

Ulquiorra s'empêcha de rougir et lui demanda :

« Est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un ?

_Eh ?! »

La concernée rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Ulquiorra comprit qu'il avait sa réponse. Bien qu'il espérait que ce soit lui l'élu du cœur de la princesse.

« Oui mais j'aime deux garçons. C'est étrange, non ?

_Je ne pense pas. A ce que j'ai pu comprendre, les humains sont facilement guidés par leurs émotions qui sont fortes. Alors si tu dois mettre la faute sur quelque chose, c'est sur ce que les humains appellent « le cœur ». Enfin, il faut prendre ça au figuré. »

Amu le fixa pendant plusieurs longues minutes puis elle eut l'air contrarié. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ?

« Pourquoi tu ne te considères pas humain ?

_Eh ?

_C'est vrai, avant d'être un Hollow, tu étais humain.

_Je trouve que je suis trop différent des humains.

_C'est juste parce que tu as toujours refusé de laisser ton cœur te guider, sourit-elle. »

Ulquiorra eut un pauvre sourire. Puis il dit :

« Si je devais suivre mon cœur, tout serait ruiné…

_Comment ça ?

_Je ferais des choses qui te déplairaient et je ne veux pas ça.

_Tu n'en sais rien.

_Tu ne me laisseras pas ?

_Promis ! »

Ulquiorra regarda la princesse et se dit qu'Amu tenait toujours paroles. Alors, il posa sa main sur la joue de l'adolescente puis rapprocha son visage de celui de la jeune fille. Cette dernière rougissait plus que tout en sachant ce qu'il allait faire mais elle le voulait aussi. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres quand quelqu'un les sépara. Et Amu entendit une voix qui fit sursauter son cœur :

« Ne la touche pas, enfoiré !

_Tôshiro ! »

Le concerné se retourna, laissant Ulquiorra comprendre qui était l'inconnu. Son regard s'assombrit, le dit Tôshiro…Il se releva et lui demanda :

« Que fais-tu ici ?

_Je suis venu prévenir Amu. Nous allons te ramener dans le monde réel après avoir battu cet enfoiré d'Aizen.

_Si c'est ça, nous avons déjà un plan ! »

Elle lui expliqua son plan en long en large et en travers alors que l'arrancar fulminait. Pourquoi avait-elle ce sourire ? D'habitude, c'était à lui qu'il était destiné…Comment pouvait-il se calmer ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas !

Alors que l'adolescente finissait les explications, le cuarto Espada partit. Cependant, Amu s'enquit :

« Ulquiorra ? Tu vas bien ?

_Oui, pourquoi ?

_Si tu vas bien, pourquoi tu pars ?

_Je préfère. »

Puis il partit en Sonido disparaissant de la vue de l'héritière, qui s'écria :

« Ulquiorra ! »

Tôshiro regarda sa scène d'un œil sceptique. C'était bien ce qu'il se disait. Ces deux-là s'étaient beaucoup trop rapprochés…

Alors qu'il ignora l'arrancar qui venait de partir, il dit :

« Le problème du nombre est réglé. Nous avons eu droit à des renforts que tu connais.

_Qui ça ? demanda-t-elle distraite en regardant autour d'elle à la rechercher de l'Espada.

_Ils se font appeler « Gardiens ». »

Amu se tourna vers le Shinigami :

« Quoi ?! J'espère qu'Utau n'y participe pas…

_Non, elle est enceinte après tout. Mais son pouvoir permet de guérir les plaies.

_D'accord. Ils viendront avec Ichigo et les autres au moment du combat alors ?

_Oui, en attendant, je reste ici. Je vais parler avec Urahara par le téléphone. »

L'adolescente hocha la tête puis laissa Tôshiro pour qu'il puisse téléphoner en paix. Bien sûr, elle en profita pour chercher Ulquiorra. Elle ne mit pas longtemps. Elle avait juste à tracer son reiatsu. Il était contre un arbre artificiel dans un coin reculer. Amu se positionna devant lui. Le cuarto Espada évita son regard. Commençant par être agacée, l'héritière prit le visage de l'arrancar dans ses mains puis elle s'écria :

« Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?!

_Ca ne te concerne pas.

_Evidemment que ça me concerne ! Tu fais cette tête depuis que Tôshiro nous a séparés… »

Puis une sorte de lumière se fit dans son esprit. Elle avait compris pourquoi il était de mauvaise humeur. C'était logique ! Il était jaloux ! Après tout, il avait faillis l'embrasser…

A ce souvenir, Amu rougit. Ensuite, elle s'assit à côté de son Espada, elle prit encore une fois son visage dans ses mains. Et avant, qu'Ulquiorra n'ait pas dire un mot, elle colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser devint langoureux alors que l'arrancar prenait de l'assurance tandis qu'Amu était aux anges.

Quand ils se séparèrent essoufflés, Amu lui sourit :

« Je t'aime.

_Moi aussi, je t'aime.

_Je sais que c'est un bon moment mais il va falloir que je le brise, lui dit Amu.

_Comment ça ?

_Je t'aime mais je t'ai bien dis que j'étais amoureuse de deux garçons ?

_Oui, Ulquiorra se figea, tu veux dire, lui ?

_Si par lui, tu entends Tôshiro, oui. »

Amu rougit alors que l'arrancar essayait d'encaisser le coup. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Sa princesse l'aimait, c'était sûr et certain mais elle avait aussi des sentiments pour ce gamin. Et ceci l'énervait passablement…

Brusquement, Amu bailla puis s'endormit l'épaule du cuarto Espada, qui lui ne savait plus quoi penser.

Il la porta puis l'emmena vers ses Shugo Chara. Il y avait non loin des lits de camps, l'héritière fut déposée sur l'un deux. Tandis qu'Ulquiorra la recouvrait d'une couverture, l'endormit soupira :

« Je t'aime, Ulquiorra. »

Celui-ci sourit et lui dit :

« Moi aussi, plus que tout. »

Et elle tomba dans un profond sommeil.

Pourquoi avait-il mit autant de temps à se souvenir d'Amu et venir dans le Hueco Mundo ? Maintenant, elle en aimait un autre. Tôshiro partit loin de l'endroit où dormait celle qu'il aimait. Il était venu voir si elle n'était pas là, et voilà qu'il entendait l'adolescente dire ses sentiments amoureux à cet arrancar ! Alors elle ne l'aimait plus ? Etait-ce finit ?

Il s'endormit contre un arbre alors que quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues…

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.**_

_**Dîtes si oui ou non, et pourquoi ?**_

_**J'aimerai pouvoir m'amélioré et vous faire plaisir !**_

_Miki-manga-Lys_


	28. Chapitre 26, Le Calme avant La Tempête

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre !**_

_**Cette fois, je suis dans les temps. **_

_**Je suis assez fière de moi ^o^.**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

_Miki-manga-Lys_

Chapitre 26

Le Calme avant La Tempête

« Amu, il faut te réveiller, je dois te ramener à Aizen, chuchota Ulquiorra. »

La concernée gémit. Brusquement, Miki poussa l'arrancar. Elle enleva brutalement la couverture, l'adolescente geignit. Comme l'héritière ne se réveillait toujours pas, Miki lui tira l'oreille et hurla près de celle-ci :

« Si tu ne te réveilles pas, c'est tes vêtements que j'enlève ! »

Subitement, les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrir et elle répondit à sa Shugo Chara sur le même ton :

« Essaye une fois et je te tue ! »

Miki eut un sourire dédaigneux et partit rejoindre Ran et Su. Quant à Ulquiorra, il avait suivi cet échange avec un amusement non-dissimulé. Amu sortit donc du lit en grognant. Ensuite, elle demanda :

« Où est Tôshiro ?

_Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? D'ailleurs, comment a-t-il fait pour rentrer dans ta dimension ?

_Eh bien, Urahara a étudié Amu la première fois qu'il l'a rencontré et a conçu une un appareil permettant d'y entrer, expliqua le capitaine de la dixième division qui venait d'arriver.

_Tôshiro ! Où étais-tu ?

_Je me promenais. »

L'héritière eut l'air blessé par le ton cassant et glacial du Shinigami. Amu s'enquit :

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais la gueule ?

_Je ne la fais pas.

_Menteur. »

Tôshiro détourna la tête. Elle fixait Ulquiorra qui lui, comprit ce qu'elle allait faire. Il lui fit un pauvre sourire, ceci le blessait. Il rejoignit Cross qui parlait avec Dia. Les deux filles ne dirent rien mais se regardèrent. Amu devrait choisir avec qui elle veut être au lieu de tourner autour du pot…

« Ecoute, Tôshiro, je…

_Si c'est pour me dire que tu aimes l'arrancar, je le sais déjà.

_Eh ? Comment ça ?

_Je vous ai vu avant que tu ne t'endormes.

_Ah…C'est vrai, j'aime Ulquiorra mais je t'aime aussi ! »

Le capitaine ne dit rien mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir. D'un côté cela lui faisait mal, elle aimait une autre personne et de l'autre côté, cela le rendait heureux, elle l'aimait, lui ! Cependant, il se retint de faire exploser sa joie. Il y avait une question très importante à poser :

« Et qui as-tu choisi ?

_Eh ? Hum…

_Tu n'y as pas réfléchi !

_Mais je ne veux pas vous blesser.

_Ecoute moi, Amu. Tant que tu ne nous auras pas donné ton choix, personne ne pourra tourner la page. C'est comme ça que tu vas nous blesser. »

L'adolescente hocha la tête. Elle ne voulait pas les faire souffrir…Brusquement, elle sentit des lèvres se coller aux siennes. Elle rougit et se laissa faire. Quand Tôshiro et elle se séparèrent, ils se rendirent compte que chacun était rouge pivoine.

« Mais prends ton temps, tu n'as pas besoin de te ronger la santé. Pour l'instant, la priorité est Aizen.

_Compris. »

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, ils se rapprochèrent encore pour coller leurs lèvres. Mais une main se posa sur Amu pour la faire reculer.

Et la voix d'Ulquiorra se fit entendre :

« Amu, je t'attends pour t'emmener à Las Noches.»

Cette dernière rouge de honte qu'Ulquiorra ait pu les voir hocha doucement la tête. L'arrancar vit l'air de sa princesse et lui fit un demi-sourire pour la rassurer. Celle-ci lui en fit un beaucoup plus grand et étincelant.

Puis Tôshiro sentit son téléphone sonner :

« Hitsugaya Tôshiro.

_Hitsugaya-taichou, nous avons un petit problème, lui dit Urahara.

_Kurosaki-san et ses amis sont partis dans un Garganta pour vous rejoindre.

_Quoi ?! »

Ce ton surpris et énervé attira l'attention de tous mais seule Amu s'approcha pour se coller à l'oreille du capitaine pour écouter la conversation. Ulquiorra voyait rouge, pourquoi se collait-elle à lui ?

« Tu ne devais pas faire en sorte qu'il n'est pas accès au Senkaimon ?!

_Eh bien, ils n'y sont pas passés.

_Comment ça ?

_Kurosaki-san a dû réussir à convaincre son Hollow de le laisser ouvrir un passage. Ceci ne se surveille pas.

_Putain…

_Donc, si vous avez des nouvelles du petit groupe, attrapez-les et ramenez-les-moi, s'il vous plaît !

_Et en plus, on doit rattraper tes conneries.

_Compris, le coupa Amu, je les sentirais arriver. »

Et chacun raccrochèrent tandis que le capitaine lançait un regard noir à l'héritière qui lui fit un grand sourire. Ulquiorra s'approcha de sa princesse et lui fit remarquer :

« On devrait retourner à Las Noches. Aizen**-sama** va s'inquiéter. »

Amu eut un sourire amusé. Cet idiot d'Espada avait appuyé ironiquement le « -sama » en appelant Aizen. Donc, Amu ouvrit son portail et ils se retrouvèrent devant sa cellule. Ulquiorra la fit entrer et partit en informer Aizen_-sama_.

Quant à la princesse, elle s'imaginait tous les scénarios possibles. Et si Aizen était déjà au courant ? Elle ne voulait pas supposer sur ce qui se passerait pour eux…

Finalement, elle fit tout pour se calmer et Dia l'aida en lui parlant tandis que Cross et Shiro essayaient elles aussi à se calmer.

Brusquement, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit. Ulquiorra était déjà revenu ? Non, c'était impossible, cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il était partit. Pas très rassurée, Amu s'enquit :

« Qui est là ? »

Personne ne lui répondit puis subitement, elle sentit le reiatsu de la personne. Il s'agissait… ! La jeune fille grogna :

« Aizen Sôsuke…

_Eh bien, on dirait que tu te souviens de moi.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_Je me demandais juste où tu étais passée avec Ulquiorra. Szayel n'a pas détecte vos reiatsu.

_Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Il a réussi à me choper.

_Encore une fois. »

L'héritière fronça les sourcils. Ce type commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs…

« Donc ? Où est Ulquiorra ?

_Oh, il ne reviendra pas. J'ai changé sa mission. Quelqu'un d'autre va s'occuper de toi.

_Quoi ?

_Hallibel, tu peux entrer. »

La concernée entra donc et Amu la fixa, elle ne connaissait pas cette fille. Elle avait dû arriver quand Aizen était au pouvoir. Elle n'était donc pas au courant pour le roi que Hueco Mundo et tout le reste. Mince, ce serait dur de l'appâter et encore moins de disparaître. Comment ferait-elle pour emmener Ulquiorra dans sa dimension ? Ce con d'Aizen avait réussi à la ralentir. Mais attendez une minute, Amu pourrait toujours utiliser son autorité sur cet Espada. Enfin, elle n'était pas sûre que ça marche…

« Bon, maintenant que tu m'as amené un nouveau chien. Tu as autre chose à me dire ?

_J'espère que le combat contre Ulquiorra sera intéressant, sourit-il. »

L'héritière lui rendit son sourire et rétorqua :

« Moi aussi, je l'espère… »

Il partit avec le sourire alors qu'Amu restait impassible tout comme la femme qui devait la surveiller. L'adolescente s'assit sur son lit et dit :

« Tu sais qui je suis mais qui es-tu ?

_Je suis Tia Hallibel, Espada numéro trois.

_Espada numéro trois, hu… »

Amu ne dit rien de plus. Elle fixait la blonde. Pouvait-elle essayer de rallier à sa cause cette Espada ? La jeune fille doutait fortement que cela fusse le cas. Elle devrait donc trouver un moyen de sortir et d'arriver à trouver Ulquiorra. Déjà, Tôshiro continuaient à s'entraîner dans sa dimension. Il n'y aurait qu'elle et l'arrancar qui ne seraient pas assez entraînés. Elle ne penserait pas que ce soit problématique mais avec Aizen, elle pouvait s'attendre à tomber sur toute une armée de Hollow venu les tuer.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucune des filles ne parlent. Et Amu essaya de lui soutirer une information qui lui semblait importante :

« Où est Ulquiorra ?

_Tu n'as pas à le savoir.

_Je m'inquiète juste, c'est tout.

_Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, il est toujours en vie. Grimmjow doit être en train de l'interroger. Aizen-sama veut savoir s'il est de mèche avec toi ou pas.

_De mèche à quoi ?

_C'est ce qu'il aimerait savoir. »

La discussion s'arrêta là. La Tercera Espada sortit de la cellule en silence. L'héritière s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit en pensant à Tôshiro et Ulquiorra.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Ichigo tomba la tête la première dans le sable blanc du Hueco Mundo. Quant à Ishida, Inoue, Chad, Renji et Rukia, ils atterrirent sur leurs pieds en se moquant de leur ami. Ce dernier grogna et jura tout en se relevant. Ils voyaient Las Noches, mais c'était assez éloigné. Ils partirent directement en courant.

Le rouquin ne courait pas aussi vite que les autres, cela l'avait épuisé d'ouvrir un Garganta. Sa partie Hollow avait encore essayé de le posséder. Mais, maintenant, plus rien ne l'effrayait. Plus rien ne le ferait reculer, Shirosaki l'avait assez hanté au tout début.

_« Tu me blesses, mon roi. Ce temps est terminé, lui fit remarquer Hichigo qui venait, encore une fois, d'entrer dans ses pensées._

__Non, je ne dois pas oublier. C'est ce qui me permet d'avancer. De me promettre que je ne reculerais plus._

__Mon roi…souffla le Hollow. »_

La conversation mentale s'arrêta là. Shirosaki venait d'être encore impressionné. Sa majesté lui fera toujours perdre ses moyens.

Bizarrement, ils atteignirent rapidement Las Noches. La dernière fois, ils avaient fait tout un détour pour y arriver, pour d'ailleurs finir par repartir…

Quand ils entrèrent, un magnifique comité d'accueil les accueillit. N'ayez crainte, il ne s'agissait pas des Espada ou de leurs Fraccion. Non, Ichigo et les autres ne voyaient que de simples Hollow de bas étage, ils ne trouvaient aucun Menos aux alentours. Par contre, toute une horde apparut en tant que renfort. Attention, pas une petite horde de pacotille. Il y en avait des milliers, s'il ne s'agissait pas de millions ou des milliards. Cependant, personne ne fut découragé. Au contraire, le Shinigami Remplaçant s'écria :

« C'est parti ! Allons-nous occuper d'eux. »

Aucun ne répondit mais ils se jetèrent dans la vague énorme.

_**Oooh, ça se corse.**_

_**Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**_

_Miki-manga-Lys_


	29. Chap 27, L'Avant-Première de la Bataille

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Je suis vraiment désolé de mon très très long retard !**_

_**Ce chapitre-là est beaucoup plus long que les autres car c'est bientôt la fin de la fiction !**_

_**Eh oui !**_

_**Bonne Lecture à tous et à toutes !**_

_Miki-manga-Lys_

Chapitre 27

L'Avant-Première de la Bataille

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillèrent. Aizen avait-il tout prévu ? Il avait envoyé des milliards de Hollow pour les tuer. C'est vrai qu'une dizaine de Hollow n'auraient pas suffis à les blesser. Mais tout ce groupe y arriverait, peut-être avec beaucoup de mal mais les Hollow y arriveraient.

C'était ce que tous pensaient, enfin, sauf le Shinigami Remplaçant. Pour lui, il devait gagner, pour Amu.

Brusquement, il se jeta dans la cohue. Il trancha chaque Hollow avec une facilité déconcertante. En son for intérieur, le rouquin sentait qu'Hichigo était fier de lui et l'aidait en sentant les présences de Hollow qui essayait de le tuer par derrière. Et pour ça, le roux ne pouvait que lui être reconnaissant. Shirosaki n'était pas si mauvais que ça en fin de compte…

Subitement, Ichigo entendit un cri de douleur. Il s'agissait d'Inoue ! Le rouquin trancha encore plus rapidement les Hollow pour arriver au niveau de son amie. Son bras était grièvement blessé. Le Shinigami Remplaçant la prit dans ses bras et partit plus loin avec un shunpo. Inoue, qui venait de s'évanouir, fut déposée dans un coin reculé sécurisé. Ichigo repartit dans la mêlée, mais cette fois, il débordait de colère.

Soudainement, il sentit ses yeux devenir or et noir et Hichigo s'écria :

_« Arrête ! Tu vas perdre le contrôle !_

__Je vais tous les protéger. Plus personne ne sera blessée._

__Mon roi, arrête ! »_

Le rouquin coupa court à la conversation. Son masque se forma mais brusquement, quelqu'un le brisa avec la garde d'un katana. Tôshiro s'exclama :

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup de self-control, Kurosaki !

_Tôshiro… »

Le roux sourit puis se mit dos au capitaine, qui, lui, coupa en deux les Hollow. Le combat dura peut-être quelques minutes ou alors, quelques heures mais tous avaient le dessus. Rien ne les arrêterait. Rien, ils gagneraient. Puis après, tous les Hollow furent tués. Ensuite, ils allèrent retrouver Inoue. Cette dernière, qui avait l'air d'aller mieux, guérit son bras. Et Rukia dit :

« Cette fois, nous devons rester groupés, la dernière fois, nous avons failli mourir. Et le but est de trouver Hinamori.

_Ouaip, acquiesça Renji. »

Et ils entrèrent ensemble dans Las Noches. Malheureusement, des Menos les attendaient cette fois. Ils étaient aussi nombreux que les Hollow combattu précédemment. Chacun se mirent en groupe : Sado, Ishida et Inoue suivi de Rukia et Renji, Tôshiro et Ichigo.

Ils se firent tous encerclés mais ils arrivèrent à bout de quelques-uns. Tôshiro libéra son Zanpakuto pour attaquer un Menos coriace quand, brusquement, Ichigo le poussa pour envoyer un Getsuga Tensho à un autre Menos qui allait envoyer un Cero au capitaine. Ce dernier grogna :

« Merci. »

Le Shinigami Remplaçant se contenta de lui sourire. Et le combat reprit.

Avec beaucoup de temps et de mal, tous les Menos furent tués. Le groupe put continuer leur chemin dans Las Noches. Bizarrement, aucun Hollow ne vint à leur rencontre. D'un côté, tous étaient soulagés mais de l'autre côté, ça ne présageait rien de bon….

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Brusquement, le poing d'Utau s'abattit sur la table et elle s'écria :

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas venir en renfort avec Ichigo et les autres ?!

_Eh bien, d'après ce que m'a dit Hitsugaya-taichou, l'exécution publique d'Hinamori-san, qui sera sous forme de combat à mort, doit se dérouler dans moins d'une semaine. Et c'est à ce moment qu'Hinamori-san veut que vous veniez, lui expliquez Kisuke.

_Et pourquoi on devrait écouter cette idiote ?! D'ici là qu'au moment où on devait venir en renfort, elle soit déjà morte pour on ne sait quelle raison…répondit en grognant la blonde.

_Utau a raison, renchérit Rima, Amu fera tout pour nous mettre de côté. Sur ce point, on ne peut pas l'écouter.

_Tout à fait d'accord, je veux sauver Amu-chan le plus tôt possible, rajouta Tadase.

_Vous voyez ? Tout le monde est d'accord, sourit Kukai en prenant la main de sa bien-aimée. »

Urahara les regarda puis soupira. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ?

Brusquement, une ombre apparut à côté du marchand. Tous se mirent en position de combat mais le blond les arrêta :

« Calmez-vous, c'est une de mes amis. »

La dite amie fit un sourire carnassier et les salua :

« Yo. On m'a dit que vous alliez aider Ichigo à sauver la petite princesse.

_La petite princesse ? s'enquit Nagihiko.

_Et puis, vous êtes qui ? finit Yaya.

_Je suis Shihouin Yoruichi. Et la petite princesse, c'est Chuku Sekai Amu, non ?

_Euh…Yoruichi-san, ils ne le savaient pas puisqu'Hinamori-san n'était pas au courant au début, non plus. »

Il y eut un petit blanc que la nouvelle arrivante brisa en haussant les épaules pour ensuite répondre :

« Ba au moins, ils sont au courant, maintenant. »

Quant aux autres, ils étaient plus que perdus. Princesse ? Chuku Sekai ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Puis, Kisuke et Yoruichi éclairèrent leur lanterne. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous au courant qu'Amu, leur amie, était en réalité l'héritière du Hueco Mundo !

Urahara se cacha derrière son éventail, il ne voulait pas leur en parlant maintenant et voilà que Yoruichi-san débarquait et faisait le complet contraire de ce qu'il voulait !

Le chat noir toussota et dit :

« Bon, je vais vous amener à l'endroit où se trouve le groupe d'Ichigo.

_Merci beaucoup ! s'écria avec un sourire brillant Tadase. »

Yoruichi ne dit rien puis ouvrit un portail qui forma un Garganta. Et avant que tous partes, Utau s'enquit :

« Mais, le portail ne devait pas être cassé ?

_Euh…Tessai-san vient de le réparer, expliqua avec sourire Kisuke. »

Personne ne fit de commentaire sur le comportement plus que louche du marchand. Mais bon, quelles preuves avaient-ils pour le montrer ? Rien, cela répondait à la question.

Après ce bref moment, le portail s'ouvrit et tous attendirent que Kukai ait finit de rassurer sa femme. Il la prit dans ses bras puis l'embrassa tendrement. Puis tous s'engouffrèrent dans le Garganta. Quant à Utau, elle décida de rester avec le blond pour voir s'il n'aurait pas des nouvelles des autres plus tard.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Amu releva brusquement sa tête, elle venait de sentir le reiatsu de son cousin ! Il était entré dans Las Noches, elle le sentait. Elle soupira puis s'approcha de la porte de sa cellule et essaya de sentir s'il y avait des reiatsu autour d'elle. Et heureusement, il n'y avait personne ! Elle alla ouvrir sa dimension quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de sa cellule. Il s'agissait d'un Espada vu son reiatsu. Il avait des cheveux roses qui lui descendaient dans le cou, ses yeux étaient or et il portait des lunettes. Amu ne dit rien mais se prépara à l'attaque, au cas où l'exécution devait se passer plus tôt.

« Qui es-tu ? »

L'interpellé eut un grand sourire effrayant. Ceci ne rassura pas l'héritière quant aux attentions de cet arrancar. Au contraire…

Des arrancar sortirent du dos de l'Espada qui dit :

« Je suis Szayel Apporro Grantz, l'Espada numéro huit ! »

Les arrancar se jetèrent sur la jeune fille mais elle les esquiva facilement. Brusquement, un réussit à la prendre par surprise, pourtant, elle arriva à lui décocher un coup de pied. L'héritière, après avoir battu tous les arrancar, put fixer l'octava Espada :

« Que veux-tu savoir ?

_Tout. »

Il fit un autre sourire, encore plus effrayant que le premier. Amu lui retourna son sourire, bien que le sien ne fût pas effrayant mais énigmatique :

« Pose-moi tes questions, je pourrais bien y répondre.

_Si tu veux. Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

_Je suis donc, une humaine, un Shinigami et un Hollow.

_Comment ?!

_Eh bien, mon père était humain et Shinigami. Ma mère était un Hollow. »

D'ailleurs, elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de son père. Cependant, il lui avait dit qu'à un moment, ils ne pourraient plus communiquer. Ce devait être le moment où son esprit devait retourner chez lui, qui sait ?

Szayel fronça les sourcils pour ensuite faire un énorme sourire :

« Bien, très bien. Tu vas être mon prochain cobaye !

_Malheureusement, je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser, répondit Amu, sarcastique. »

L'Espada grogna :

« Ce n'était pas une question.

_Et alors ? »

L'arrancar eut l'air de s'énerver et attrapa le cou de la jeune fille pour la coller contre le mur. L'héritière lutta pour respirer, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer l'arrancar, qui sourit :

« Tu as besoin d'air, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais préféré t'avoir vivante mais si tu résistes, je t'aurais morte.

_V-Va te f-faire… »

Cette répartit poussa Szayel à bout, qui de sa main libre, mit un coup de poing dans le ventre de l'adolescente. Elle s'évanouit sous le coup. Sortit de ses gongs, l'octava Espada voulut tabasser la fille mais quelqu'un lui attrapa la main pour ensuite le balancer contre le mur. Et Ulquiorra grogna :

« Tu n'as pas le droit…

_Tiens, Ulquiorra, tu es de son côté ? C'est très mignon…souffla avec un grand sourire l'arrancar.

_Je vais te tuer. »

Et Ulquiorra attrapa le cou de Szayel comme l'avait fait ce dernier à Amu. Bien sûr, l'Espada ne pouvait plus bouger et était dans l'incapacité de respirer. Subitement, une main forte se posa sur le bras du cuarto Espada et Ichigo lui dit :

« Lâche-le, il faut s'occuper d'Amu, d'abord. Si tu le tues, on ne va avoir que des problèmes. Maintenant, il va falloir que tu te caches.

_Il a essayé de la tuer…

_Je sais mais pour l'instant, la priorité, c'est Amu.

_Compris. »

Brusquement, Szayel tomba sur le sol. Puis le cuarto Espada prit sa princesse dans ses bras et disparut avec Ichigo et les autres.

Maintenant, le problème était, où aller ? Amu ne pouvait pas les emmener dans sa dimension puisqu'elle était inconsciente. Ils couraient, ils cherchaient un endroit où se réfugier. Subitement, la manche d'Ulquiorra fut serrée. Ce dernier se rendit compte qu'Amu lui avait attrapé le bras. Et elle souffla :

« Partez, danger…

_Où ça ? s'enquit Ichigo qui l'avait entendue.

_On dirait que la prisonnière parle de moi, répondit une voix de femme. »

Le Shinigami Remplaçant se retourna et dégaina Zangetsu. L'héritière put voir le visage de l'inconnue, elle dit :

« Tia Hallibel, Espada numéro trois. »

Le rouquin sourit comme pour lui dire qu'il arriverait facilement à battre cette Espada. Pourtant, Tôshiro se plaça devant le roux et lui dit :

« Je vais m'occuper d'elle, trouvez un endroit pour qu'Amu se repose.

_Compris, acquiesça Renji en poussant Ichigo qui rechignait. »

Ils partirent alors que le capitaine de la dixième division dégainait son Zanpakuto.

« Je vais te battre rapidement et rejoindre Amu ! »

La blonde ne répondit rien et attendit que le gamin attaque, ce qui se fit rapidement.

« Ulquiorra, dépose-la ici, lui dit Rukia. »

Ulquiorra s'exécuta et laissa ensuite passer Inoue qui usa de son pouvoir pour guérir l'adolescente. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille allait beaucoup mieux et elle commençait à remuer. Puis, elle ouvrit les yeux. L'adolescente vit le visage d'un des hommes qu'elle aimait, de son cousin et des amis de ce dernier. Elle se releva doucement puis s'enquit :

« Où est Tôshiro ? Je jurerai avoir senti son reiatsu i peine quelques minutes. »

Ichigo la regarda pendant un long moment et lui :

« Il combat l'Espada numéro trois, il voulait nous faire gagner du temps pour te cacher. »

La réaction de l'héritière ne se fit pas attendre, elle éleva le ton :

« Non, non ! Il ne faut pas qu'il la combatte ! Il n'est pas prêt !

_C'est un capitaine ! Il est fort, rétorqua Renji. »

Amu lui lança un regard noir et lui dit :

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir saisi, elle fait partie des Espada les plus forts, et ce genre d'Espada peuvent venir à bout de ton capitaine, facilement. »

Cette réplique empêcha le lieutenant de répondre. Elle essayait d'arrêter le combat entre Tôshiro et l'Espada, elle voulait juste protéger l'homme qu'elle aimait…

D'ailleurs, la jeune fille se leva et souffla :

« Je vais aller les arrêter.

_Ne fais pas ça ! s'écria Ichigo en la faisant s'asseoir.

_Mais pourquoi ?

_On est ici pour te ramener et battre Aizen. »

Amu fixa son cousin pendant un moment puis lâcha avec un demi-sourire :

« Ah, c'est comme ça. Tu veux m'empêcher de combattre ? »

D'un regard sérieux, le rouquin lui dit :

« Oui.

_Je combattrais avec ou sans ton consentement. »

Ulquiorra se mit aux côtés de sa princesse puis rajouta :

« Je la suivrais où qu'elle aille, comme elle le voudra. »

L'héritière le regarda avec une légère teinte rosée sur les joues. Et alors ? C'était une adolescente, il fallait bien s'attendre à ce genre de comportement…

Le Shinigami Remplaçant soupira. Puis brusquement, Nnoitra apparut, accompagné de Tesra, en s'écriant :

« On a un p'tit problème. »

En réagissant à cette voix si familière, quelque chose sortit du dos du roux. Il s'agissait d'une enfant Hollow avec des cheveux verts. Et apparemment, le quinta Espada la reconnut mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle avait réussi à retrouver Ichigo alors que pendant le combat de l'adolescent contre lui, il avait disparu. Evidemment, ce combat restait gravé dans la mémoire du rouquin qui grogna à l'arrivée de son ennemi. Mais Amu calma le jeu :

« Arrête, Ichigo ! C'est un ami.

_Pas le mien, par contre, rétorqua-t-il. »

La cousine soupira et demanda à Nnoitra ce qu'il se passait. Et ce dernier lui répondit :

« Aizen a changé de plan. Il va attaquer dans le monde réel ! Il veut trouver une ville remplie d'âmes puissantes. Et Amu, la ville où tu étais jusqu'à présent, c'était Karakura, non ?

_Oui.

_C'est cette ville qui va être aspirée pour créer la clé du Palais du Roi de la Soul Society. »

Cette révélation les laissèrent tous pantois. Comment allaient-ils faire ? Et d'ailleurs, Inoue ne put s'empêcher de poser une question idiote :

« C'est horrible ! Est-ce que l'on peut l'arrêter ? »

Tesra la considéra pendant plusieurs longues minutes puis demanda à la princesse :

« Est-ce que tous les humains sont idiots ?

_Non, ne t'inquiète pas, lui sourit Amu. »

Les deux se sourirent puis l'adolescente dit :

« On va donc devoir s'en occuper le plus tôt possible.

_On va botter le cul d'Aizen, sourit Ichigo. »

Tous hochèrent la tête. L'héritière se leva, aider d'Ulquiorra. Elle considéra ses vêtements, qui rappelons-le étaient les vêtements que cet enfoiré d'Aizen lui avaient fait mettre, elle déchira le bas du pantalon en lin bouffant. De cette manière, elle pouvait bouger librement. Elle sourit puis se concentra, Dia, Cross, Shiro, Dordoni, Cirucchi et Gantenbein apparurent prêt à combattre. En effet, ils avaient vite compris pourquoi ils avaient été appelé, ils avaient juste vu les mines sérieuses de leurs désormais camarades de bataille.

Avant d'arriver dans le monde réel, ils rencontrèrent quelques problèmes. En effet, sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent Szayel, qui n'avait pas dirigé le fait qu'on lui ait enlevé son cobaye, Renji et Ishida restèrent derrière pour le combattre. Ils rencontrèrent Yammy qui fit découvrir qu'il était l'Espada zéro. Cette fois, Rukia, Chad et Inoue ne partirent pas, ils s'occuperaient de cet arrancar. Au final, il ne resta plus qu'Amu, ses Shugo Chara, Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Dordoni, Cirucchi, Gantenbein, Nnoitra et Tesra.

Et ils partirent dans le monde des humains où la ville de Karakura se trouvait. Tous les capitaines et les lieutenants y étaient. D'ailleurs, ils faisaient face à plusieurs ennemis : trois Espada, Gin et Kaname encadraient Aizen Sôsuke, qui gardait son éternel sourire arrogant.

Quand le groupe arriva dans le monde réel entre le Capitaine-Commandant et Aizen, Ichigo s'écria :

« Aizen Sôsuke ! Nous sommes venus te tuer ! »

Ce dernier eut un magnifique petit rictus dédaigneux. L'adolescente lui sourit et rétorqua :

« Au nom de la princesse Chuku Sekai Amu, je déclare que je vais affliger la peine de mort au meurtrier de l'ancien roi du Hueco Mundo. »

Yamamoto eut l'air surpris :

« Le clan Chuku Sekai du Hueco Mundo existe toujours ?

_Ouaip, répondit avec un sourire carnassier Nnoitra, devant vous se tient la dernière descendante du clan.

_Kaname m'avait dit qu'elle était morte, fit remarquer Aizen.

_Que veux-tu ? J'ai ressuscité, ironisa Amu. »

De plus, Ichigo se demanda pourquoi cet enfoiré n'avait pas l'air surpris que trois de ses arrancar le trahissent. Etait-il déjà au courant ? Il avait déjà peut-être tout prévu…

Amu eut l'air de venir à la même conclusion que son cousin vu le regard qu'elle lui jetait. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne se découragèrent, ils n'étaient peut-être pas cousin de sang mais ils se comprenaient comme des vrais.

Brusquement, le Shiro no Cross d'Amu apparut et elle se jeta sur Aizen mais une blonde s'interposa avec son Zanpakuto. L'héritière grogna :

« Tia Hallibel, que fais-tu ici ?

_J'ai battu votre camarade et ais rejoint Aizen-sama. »

Le choque et la surprise se lut sur le visage d'Amu qui s'exclama :

« Tu as tué Tôshiro ?! »

Tous furent surpris, cette Espada avait combattu Hitsugaya-taichou ! On entendit deux grognements et l'adolescente vit deux filles se jeter sur Hallibel qui les arrêta facilement. Et Matsumoto Rangiku et Hinamori Momo hurlèrent :

« Je vais te tuer ! »

La princesse ne disait rien, Tôshiro était mort ? Non, non, ça ne se pouvait pas… Il était trop fort. C'était impossible, Amu regarda sa main qui tenait son Zanpakuto et elle se dit :

_« Quel est l'intérêt de combattre si Tôshiro est mort ? Je ne le reverrai jamais… »_

Et de la poussière violette et rouge bordeaux fit disparaître Shiro no Cross. D'ailleurs, Shiro et Cross hurlèrent de douleur tout en appelant leur maîtresse. Cette dernière ne dit rien et contempla ses deux Shugo d'un regard vide. Dia la fixa et subitement, son cœur fut compressé et elle hurla à son tour. Et les trois Shugo disparurent dans un nuage de poussière.

Brusquement, un Espada se jeta sur elle mais Nnoitra et Tesra l'arrêtèrent. Et ils combattirent Stark. Puis Barragan en profita pour essayer de l'embrocher mais cette fois, Ulquiorra et Ichigo l'en empêchèrent. Et Ichigo s'exclama :

« Arrête de déprimer ! Tôshiro n'est peut-être pas mort, il est fort !

_C'est vrai, renchérit Ulquiorra, il s'est battu pour toi, ne lui fait pas regretter. »

Ulquiorra attaqua Barragan et engagea le combat. Quant à Ichigo, il fixait sa cousine. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle retombe dans la dépression ! Soudainement, le temps se couvrit, la pluie tomba et ruissela sur le chignon de l'adolescente, il se défit et ses cheveux virevoltèrent. Son masque de Hollow apparut, elle sentit un reiatsu de Shinigami faiblir. Avec une vitesse que les capitaines eurent du mal à voir, elle aida Komamura-taichou et son lieutenant à tuer la Fraccion qui venait détruire une partie un des piliers qui constituait la fausse ville. Elle guérit ensuite Ikkaku qui était mal en point. Malheureusement, quand elle revint, toujours avec son masque, Aizen et ses acolytes avaient disparus, ils ne restaient plus que les Espada qui combattaient les capitaines et les lieutenants.

Amu fit disparaître son masque puis elle ordonna aux Espada d'une voix fermé :

« Espada, Fraccion, cessez immédiatement le combat ! »

Les surprenant tous, les concernés y compris, Hallibel, Stark et Barragan et sa Fraccion se stoppèrent et s'agenouillèrent devant leur princesse.

Ils furent choqués, pourquoi obéissaient-ils à cette vulgaire humaine ? Une gamine de surcroit…

« Comme je l'ai dit, je suis la future reine du Hueco Mundo, vos instincts de Hollow me reconnaissance ! »

Malheureusement, les Espada ne purent qu'acquiescer. Cette humaine avait raison, leurs instincts réagissaient. La preuve qu'ils avaient était que leur corps se soumettait à la gamine.

Amu reprit :

« Je vous interdis de combattre au nom d'Aizen ! »

Evidemment, ils furent contraints d'abandonner toute envie de se battre pour le compte d'Aizen. Ensuite, l'héritière dit :

« Dorénavant, vous faîtes partis de mes alliés ! Dordoni, Cirucchi, Gantenbein, restez ici au cas où Aizen enverrait des Hollow. »

Les concernés hochèrent la tête.

Puis elle disparut, en emmenant Ichigo, dans un Garganta qu'elle avait créé facilement. Les cousins arrivèrent dans le Hueco Mundo puis le Shinigami Remplaçant s'enquit :

« Où est-ce qu'on va ?

_On trouve Tôshiro, pour vérifier s'il est mort, dit-elle d'un ton détaché, et on va à la Soul Society.

_Mais pourquoi là-bas ?

_Puisque je vais mieux, Shiro aussi. Elle s'est glissée dans le Monde Intérieur d'un des capitaines puis a vu que la ville de Karakura dans le monde réel n'est qu'une copie servant à amadouer Aizen. Enfin, il s'en est rendu compte et est partit à l'endroit où se trouve la vraie ville, dans la Soul Society. D'ailleurs, Shihouin-san et Urahara-san l'on poursuivit.

Donc, quelques minutes plus tard, ils trouvèrent Tôshiro. Au grand soulagement de l'adolescente, le capitaine était vivant, mal en point et inconscient, mais en vie. Elle le soigna puis il se réveilla. Amu lui fit un sourire alors qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Il était en vie…!

« Amu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? s'enquit le gamin.

_Je suis venue te soigner ! On a besoin de toi pour aller à la Soul Society. »

Il y eut un silence et Ichigo s'écria :

« Attends, comment on aurait fait pour aller à la Soul Society si Tôshiro était mort ?!

_Non, j'étais sûr que Tôshiro était vivant. »

Le rouquin soupira et il donna sa main à Tôshiro pour l'aider à se lever. Donc, ils partirent ensuite à la Soul Society.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

« Je vais vous écraser, hurla Yammy. »

Inoue soigna son bras pendant que Sado essayait de donner un coup à l'Espada mais en vain. Il se fit envoyer valser.

« Sado ! s'écria Rukia. »

Puis elle essaya de trancher Yammy avec son Zanpakuto mais il ne fut même pas blessé. Brusquement, Yammy attaqua les trois en même temps. Ils ne pouvaient plus bouger, Inoue était maintenant inconsciente, elle ne pourrait guérir personne. L'Espada allait mettre le coup de grâce quand on entendit :

« Rythm ! »

Des milliers de boules bleus se jetèrent sur l'arrancar. Il fut légèrement blessé. Puis, Kairi s'écria :

« Ex-Valet ! »

Le dit ex-valet, Kukai, envoya des éclairs sur l'Espada qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Soudainement, Kairi se jeta sur Yammy et lui trancha quelques jambes, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Mais, l'arrancar perdit patience et les fit valser quelques mètres plus loin. Comme il commençait à s'énerver, l'Espada créa un Cero sur les nouveaux intrus qui se relevaient difficilement. Et au moment où le Cero fut lâché, Nagihiko fit apparaître des lances devant l'arrancar pour l'empêcher de l'envoyer. Cependant, le reiatsu surpuissant de Yammy les fit disparaître en nuée de pétales de fleurs de cerisiers. Le Cero allait les atteindre mais subitement, une voix se fit entendre :

« Shire, Senbonzakura »

Des centaines ou peut-être des milliers de pétales de fleurs de cerisiers se positionnèrent devant les Gardiens et les blessés. Le Cero n'eut donc aucun effet puis on entendit un grognement :

« J'te l'dis tout de suite, Byakuya, c'est moi qui vais buter cet Espada.

_Et pourquoi donc, Zaraki ?

_Parce qu'il a l'air fort ! s'écria le dénommé Zaraki. »

Il se jeta sur Yammy qui n'avait pas peur. Mais, Byakuya l'aida, vite suivit par Kairi, Nagihiko et Kukai.

Des minutes passèrent avant que Yammy ne meurt. Puis Inoue se réveilla, elle soigna les blessures de Rukia et Sado. Et elle s'occupa ensuite des blessures des autres.

Byakuya demanda à sa sœur :

« Où est Ichigo ?

_Il ne devait pas aller dans le monde réel avec Hinamori et les autres ?

_Il est venu mais ils sont repartis dans le Hueco Mundo, lui répondit-il.

_Eh bien, on ne les a pas vus, dit Orihime. »

Le capitaine de la sixième division réfléchissait, où Ichigo était allé ? De toute façon, s'il n'était ni dans le Hueco Mundo ni dans le monde réel, il était forcément à la Soul Society. Mais pourquoi aurait-il été là-bas ? A moins qu'il ne soit au courant de la véritable position de Karakura…Mais comment aurait-il su ?

Au lieu de réfléchir sur les détails, il dit :

« Je vais à la Soul Society, essayez de trouver les autres. »

Puis il ouvrit un Senkaimon et y entra sans attendre de réponse. Quand il arriva, il partit directement vers Karakura.

« Ishida, fais gaffe ! s'écria Renji en poussant le concerné. »

Le Quincy finit donc au sol alors que Szayel attrapait au cou le lieutenant. Ishida voulut lui envoyer ses flèches mais cela n'eut aucun effet.

Brusquement, des cordes jaillirent d'on ne sait où et firent lâcher prise à l'Espada. Puis trois personnes apparurent, il s'agissait donc de Rima, qui venait d'immobiliser l'arrancar, Yaya et Tadase.

L'As usa de son pouvoir pour essayer d'endormir Szayel mais, évidemment, cela n'eut aucun effet sur un arrancar aussi fort, qui d'ailleurs envoya valser Yaya et Rima. Cependant, Tadase profita du relâchement de l'Espada pour utiliser la force de Kiseki, il fit apparaître une épée qui rayonnait pour ensuite couper une des sortes de branches de l'Espada.

Passablement énervé de s'être fait avoir, Szayel arriva à avoir le Roi comme marionnette. Il l'ouvrit, brise le foie et la colonne vertébrale. Tadase tomba au sol en crachant de la salive.

Brusquement, quelque chose trancha la main de l'arrancar qui tenait la marionnette, puis une voix de fou s'écria :

« Eh bien, voilà un nouveau cobaye à étudier !

_T'es qui ?! cracha Szayel en tenant son poignet ensanglanté.

_Capitaine de la douzième division, Kurotsuchi Mayuri. »

D'ailleurs ce dernier fit un sourire des plus effrayants qui aurait fait pleurer la plus dérangée des personnes. Puis trois autres personnes apparurent, le lieutenant de Kurotsuchi, la capitaine de la quatrième division suivit de son lieutenant. Ces deux dernières soignèrent Yaya et Tadase, et ensuite Rima. A la fin, elles soignèrent ensuite Renji et Ishida.

La capitaine Unohana dit ensuite au capitaine de la douzième division :

« Kurotsuchi-taichou, nous allons les emmener en lieu sûr, elle désigna Renji, Ishida et les Gardiens.

_Oui, vous n'allez que me gêner ! répondit le concerné. »

La capitaine garda son sourire calme et transporta, grâce à l'aide d'Isane, tous les, anciens, blessés, loin du combat.

Ils finirent par rejoindre Zaraki et les autres. Maintenant, leur mission était accomplie, le reste ne dépendait que des autres mais surtout de Kurosaki Ichigo. Il était le seul à pouvoir affronter Aizen puisque celui-ci ne pouvait pas utiliser son Zanpakuto sur le Shinigami Remplaçant.

Pourvu qu'il y arrive…

_**Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?**_

_**La fin approche et j'espère que vous suivrez cette fiction jusqu'à la fin !**_

_**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**_

_Miki-manga-Lys_


	30. Chapitre 28, La Bataille Finale

_**Bonjour à tous. **_

_**Voici enfin l'avant dernier chapitre.**_

_**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**_

_Miki-manga-Lys_

Chapitre 28

La Bataille Finale

Ils étaient enfin arrivés à la Soul Society. Puis on entendit une explosion, les trois se précipitèrent vers elle. Ils virent Urahara, Yoruichi et…le père d'Ichigo ?! Il était en tenue de Shinigami ?! Sur qu'elle planète étions-nous ?!

« Papa ?! s'exclama le rouquin.

_Yo, Ichigo, répondit-il alors que Kisuke attaquait Aizen. »

Puis Yoruichi l'accompagna pour qu'ensuite, Isshin en fisse autant.

Brusquement, une long katana faillit embrocher le Shinigami remplaçant mais Amu fit apparaître un bouclier bleu en forme de pique qui congela l'arme. Et cette dernière rétrécit, ce qui brisa la glace. Puis, Tôshiro vit l'auteur de cette, enfin, il avait remarqué à qui était ce Zanpakuto, et il s'écria :

« Ichimaru.

_Bonjour à toi aussi, Tôshiro-taichou.

_Enfoiré… »

Subitement, quelqu'un vint de placer aux côtés du traître, Tousen Kaname dit :

« Si vous ne voulez pas mourir ici, partez.

_Comme si j'allais laisser Aizen s'accaparer mon royaume ! hurla Amu. »

Soudainement, des milliers de flammes se jetèrent sur ce traître mais il en sortit indemne. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que l'adolescente se précipitait sur lui, Shiro no Cross en main. D'ailleurs, Tousen sortit son Zanpakuto de son fourreau et croisa le fer avec cette jeune fille. De plus, Amu était folle de rage, ce type était un des larbins de l'assassin de son père et en plus, il l'aidait à gouverner son peuple ! Le Hueco Mundo était à elle, les Hollow, les arrancar, les Espada, ils étaient tous à elle !

Brusquement, son masque se forma alors qu'Amu souriait. Ce gars allait mourir et elle montrerait à Aizen que c'était elle qui serait à la tête du Hueco Mundo, pas un salaud qui attaquait en traître.

Soudainement, deux silhouettes apparurent, Hisagi Shuuhei et le capitaine Komamura. Et ce dernier dit :

« Hinamori, laissez-nous Tousen. »

Amu voulut refuser mais elle vit quelque chose dans les yeux de ses deux personnes qui l'empêcha de refuser. Elle hocha la tête et rejoignit Ichigo qui se battait contre Ichimaru Gin. D'ailleurs, le rouquin était gravement blessé, il devait immédiatement recevoir des soins. Alors elle demanda à Shiro d'apparaître et elle remplaça le roux.

« Je vais t'exploser et ma maîtresse n'en sera qu'heureuse, lui dit-elle avec un énorme sourire sadique

_Oh ? Tu sembles bien sûr de toi. »

Et le Zanpakuto de Gin se rallongea pour plonger dans l'estomac du Hollow.

Amu emmena son cousin plus loin et elle usa de son pouvoir pour refermer toutes ses plaies. Brusquement, il se releva et s'écria :

« C'est mon combat ! Je peux me battre. »

L'adolescente le repoussa et rétorqua :

« Tu ne peux pas ! Tu n'es pas assez fort !

_Et tu crois que Shiro l'es ?

_Au moins, elle le retiendra.

_Pourquoi ?

_Elle est un Hollow, ses plaies se referment automatiquement. »

Un silence s'installa puis brusquement, on entendit des pas et Isshin apparut. Il sourit :

« Yo, Amu-chan ! Comment va mon incapable de fils ?

_Tu sais ce qu'il te dit ton incapable de fils ?! s'énerva le fils.

_Détends-toi ! Je rigole !

_M'en fous. De toute façon, je vais tuer Ichimaru et ensuite m'occuper d'Aizen.

_Tu n'es passez fort, fils.

_Pourquoi vous me dîtes tous ça ? »

Subitement, il se prit une gifle de la part de sa cousine qui hurla presque :

« Tu crois que ça m'amuserait de te voir mourir ?!

_Amu-chan a raison et qu'est-ce que je dirais à tes sœurs ? En plus, elles ont besoin de toi. »

Ichigo ne répondit rien et toucha juste sa joue. S'il n'était pas assez fort, comment pouvait-il l'être en aussi peu de temps ?

Soudainement, le temps s'arrêta pour tous, sauf pour Amu. Elle regarda autour d'elle et une silhouette apparut. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme. Elle avait des cheveux un peu bouclés rose qui lui descendaient sur les épaules. Sur son front se trouvait une sorte de bandeau noir avec une pierre précieuse verte au centre. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus presque couleur marine. L'inconnue portait une longue robe bustier verte avec des petites fleurs sur le bout. _**(Lien Image sur le Profil).**_ Cependant, la jeune fille ne reconnaissait pas cette femme, pourtant, cette dernière avait l'air de la connaître :

« Amu, tu es devenue si belle. »

La femme leva la main en un geste tendre pour essayer de lui caresse la joue. Mais Amu était méfiante, alors elle se recula, qui était cette femme ?

D'ailleurs, cette dernière avait l'air blessée de ce rejet.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

_C'est vrai que quand j'ai t'avais enfin tenus dans mes bras, tu n'étais qu'un petit bébé.

_Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

_Amu, je suis ta mère, Chuku Sekai Alicia. »

L'adolescente resta muette, sa mère ? Mais, n'était-elle pas morte ? Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-elle sourire ou ne rien faire ?

D'ailleurs, où était son père ? Pourquoi, cette fois, était-ce sa mère et non son père ? La jeune fille fit un sourire timide puis s'enquit :

« Où est Papa ?

_Il est revenu avec moi, son esprit ne supportait pas de rester aussi longtemps dans le monde des vivants. »

Amu ne répondit rien et se dit qu'elle ne reverrait jamais son père à présent. Brusquement, sa mère la ramena à la réalité en posant ses bras sur ses épaules.

« Ma fille, ce garçon, Kurosaki Ichigo, a le pouvoir de battre le tueur de ton père.

_Ce n'est pas possible, comme il est, il n'y arrivera jamais.

_Mais son potentiel est énorme. Et tu peux le faire sortir.

_C'est vrai ?! »

Alicia hocha la tête et sourit à sa fille. Cette dernière n'en revenait pas, elle avait le pouvoir de faire ressentir la puissance de son cousin ?! Sa mère s'approcha d'Amu et la prit dans ses bras.

Elle chuchota :

« Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais. Prends soin du Hueco Mundo et du peuple.

_Promis ! »

Doucement, Alicia devint une petit boule de lumière verte pomme et elle entra à l'intérieur de sa fille. Le temps reprit son cours alors que l'adolescente voyait ses yeux devenir verts pommes.

Ichigo fut surpris :

« Amu, tes yeux…

_Kurosaki Ichigo.

_Amu ? »

La jeune fille, désormais contrôlée par sa mère, prit dans ses mains le visage de son cousin puis de ses doigts, elle ferma les paupières du rouquin. Et elle embrassa les embrassa.

Amu se recula et dit :

« Tu es maintenant fort. »

Puis la lumière représentant Alicia sortit du corps d'Amu et se dissipa dans l'air. Et ensuite, l'adolescente entendit sa mère lui parler en un souffle :

« Chante la chanson qui le fera gagner. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

_« Elle accroitra sa puissance, compléta-t-elle par pensée. »_

Amu se releva et tendit sa main à son cousin. Avant de commencer, elle sourit :

« Va gagner, champion.

_C'est bien ce que je comptais faire. Je me sens plus puissant, grâce à toi.

_Non, c'est grâce à ma mère.

_A ta mère ?

_Je t'expliquerai après tout ça. »

Ichigo acquiesça. Il dégaina son Zanpakuto et le tendit en direction des Aizen qui avait toujours son sourire narquois. Et il hurla presque :

« Bankai ! Tensa Zangetsu ! »

Au moment où il s'élança vers l'ennemi, Amu débuta sa chanson, qui commença à pomper son reiatsu _**(lien chanson sur le profil) **_:

« Watashi no naka niwa mada kusari ni kakatte  
Deban o matteru watashi ga mou hitori ite  
Utareta hyoshi ni irekawatte shihaisuru  
Riso no subete o ubatteyukuno »

Aizen et Ichigo croisait furieusement le fer. Le rouquin avait vite compris que la chanson d'Amu le rendait plus puissant cela devait aussi l'affaiblir. Il devait se dépêcher. Cependant, le traître profita de la réflexion du Shinigami Remplaçant pour lui trancher le ventre. Ichigo retint un gémissement et brusquement, sa plaie se referma. Mais cela, il ne le devait pas à la chanson, c'était à Hichigo. Il remercia intérieurement son Hollow. Tout le monde le soutenait, Amu, ses Shugo Chara qui aidaient Shiro à battre Ichimaru Gin, Shirosaki, le capitaine Komamura et le lieutenant Hisagi qui affrontaient Tousen,…

« Heroine no yo  
Honto no ai ga mitai  
Katsuji no naka de  
Nozonda scene no déjà vu »

Plus la chanson continua, plus il se sentait fort et arrivait facilement à esquiver les coups de cet enfoiré d'Aizen. D'ailleurs, le roux avait l'impression que ce dernier commençait à perdre patience.

« Yume mite bakari iru  
Chisana ohimesama  
Kaku no tanpen shosetsu  
Scenario wa omoi dori ! »

Puis on entendit un gémissement, et Tousen mourut. Aizen perdit pendant quelques secondes son sourire mais il le retrouva rapidement. Il repartit à la charge et Ichigo arriva avec une facilité déconcertante. Evidemment, Aizen commençait à être agacé. De plus, les deux sentaient le reiatsu de Gin diminuer dangereusement…

« Kodo ga sakebu hodo  
Anata ni koi o shite  
Konomama chissoku shisouyo  
Sonna koi wa ikaga ? »

Et sous les cris de Rangiku, qui étaient apparemment là depuis un moment, Gin sombra dans l'inconscience avec un sourire sincère. Pourquoi était-il si le lieutenant Matsumoto ne voulait pas sa mort ? Surtout que les Shugo Chara avaient l'air désemparées…La lumière se fit dans la tête du Shinigami Remplaçant. Il grogna une insulte à l'insu d'Aizen. Cet enfoiré venait de tuer discrètement un de ses alliés. Apparemment, Ichimaru n'était pas mort puisqu'il sentait qu'Amu le guérissait par le biais de sa chanson. Ce qui avait fait sortir de ses gongs Sôsuke.

Brusquement, il fusionna avec le Hogyoku.

« Itsumade kyofu o kakushite ikiru tsumori  
Anzen chitai ni seiza o shitemo  
Page o mekureba watashi ni katarikakeru  
Zenbu tsukuratrea itsuwari no sekai »

C'est vrai qu'à présent, Aizen ne pouvait plus mourir. Mais il arrivait à contrer facilement le traître. Etait-ce lui qui était trop puissant ou Aizen qui perdait du pouvoir ? Il ne savait pas…

Cependant, Ichigo perdait patience, il en avait marre de juste contrer ce type. Il fallait maintenant le tuer…

« Kizuiteru  
Honto no koi ga shitai  
Genjitsu no story  
Kizutsukuno ga kowaino ? »

Le rouquin sourit et dit à Aizen qu'il n'était pas plus fort que lui puisqu'il n'avait que le laisser croire… Ichigo hurla et envoya un Getsuga Tensho avec une puissance que personne n'avait déjà vue.

« Imakara hajimaru watashi no prologue  
Tsuzurareteku mirai  
Scenario wa yosoku fukano !

Himei ga agaru hodo

Anata ni koi o shite  
Konomama sotto shisoyo  
Konna koi demo ii ?

Watashi mo shujinko ni nareru kashira  
Katsuji no naka no watashi ga unazubeka...

Yume mite bakari iru  
Chisana ohimesama »

Aizen fut affaibli pendant quelques minutes, ce qui permit au sceau que Kisuke avait posé pendant son affrontement avec ce traître de s'activer.  
« Kaku no renai shosetsu  
Scenario wa riso dori !

Dakedo honto no koi wa daremino yomasenai  
Watashi ga taiken suruno  
Happy end made »

Aizen Sôsuke fut donc vaincu et enfermé dans une prison à la Soul Society. Ichigo n'eut aucune séquelle. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas pour Amu. Elle avait tellement utilisé ses pouvoirs pour à la fois soigner et à la fois rendre plus fort son cousin. La jeune fille avait donc sombré dans le coma après avoir terminé sa chanson. Ulquiorra était arrivé à temps après avoir terminé son combat contre Barragan. Il aurait dû revenir plus que blessé mais Inoue l'avait rejoint et l'avait soigné.

Amu avait donc finie à la quatrième division. Cependant, la capitaine de cette division n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal. Ichigo était vraiment inquiet…

_**Voilà donc !**_

_**Dites-moi si ce chapitre vous a plus !**_

_**J'accepte tous les commentaires du moment que vous me dîtes ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ^^**_

_Miki-manga-Lys_


	31. Epilogue

_**Bonjours à tous !**_

_**Voici enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fiction !**_

_**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

_Miki-manga-Lys_

Epilogue

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois qu'Amu était dans le coma. Elle reposait maintenant chez ses parents adoptifs. Tous les week-ends, Ichigo faisait le trajet Karakura-Tôkyo pour voir sa cousine. Il était plus qu'inquiet, tellement qu'il avait négligé sa relation avec Byakuya. Normalement, il aurait dû se confesser à lui, et le satisfaire mais il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Comment aurait-il pu être heureux alors que l'adolescente était dans le coma ?

Il ne pouvait pas. C'était au-delà de ses forces…

Le rouquin n'avait rien expliqué au capitaine et il se détestait pour ça.

Après que la quatrième division n'ait rien trouvé d'anormal chez Amu, il l'avait directement ramenée chez les parents de la jeune fille.

Ils avaient été profondément désemparés quand ils avaient vu dans quel état se trouvait leur fille. « Tout ça était ma faute, à ce moment, si j'avais été assez fort alors Amu n'aurait pas eu à me donner de son pouvoir, se lamenta-t-il. »

Il était faible et ne méritait pas d'être Shinigami remplaçant…

Comme tous les vendredi soir, il prenait le train pour aller à Tôkyo voir sa cousine. Arrivé chez sa tante et son oncle, il fut gentiment accueilli. Il salua Ami qui, comme toujours, chantait. La petite ne savait pas que sa sœur était dans le coma, elle pensait qu'Amu était très fatiguée et qu'elle devait beaucoup dormir…

Il monta en direction de la chambre de la jeune fille et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit quelqu'un au chevet d'Amu.

« Ulquiorra ? s'enquit Ichigo.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, ses parents savent que je suis là. »

Plus personne ne parla alors que le rouquin s'asseyait sur le lit de sa cousine en regardant son visage endormi.

Ulquiorra n'en pouvait plus, il avait toujours voulu la voir même si elle était inconsciente, il était persuadé qu'elle n'était morte, elle ne pouvait pas…

« Tu viens souvent la voir ? demanda le cuarto Espada.

_Tous les week-ends. Et toi ?

_Quand je peux échapper à la surveillance de Stark, c'est lui qui dirige le Hueco Mundo. Il ne veut pas que l'on aille dans le monde réel, il a peur que les Shinigami nous attaquent et nous enferment pour ce que l'on a fait avec Aizen.

_Quelle ironie…Amu voulait tellement prouver qu'elle était digne de diriger le Hueco Mundo et là, elle en est incapable…

_Je sais mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Stark et moi avons parlé, il m'a dit que si la princesse voulait récupérer le trône quand elle serait remise, il se soumettrait. Il veut s'excuser de tout ce qu'Aizen a fait.

_Merci. »

Ils ne parlèrent plus. Chacun était dans ses pensées. Puis, Ulquiorra vit l'heure et expliqua qu'il devait partir. Il embrassa tendrement le front d'Amu et disparut. Ichigo, lui, resta à fixer sa cousine. Que pouvait-il faire pour la sauver ? Y avait-il au moins une chose à faire ?

Sur cette pensée, il s'endormit aux côtés de sa cousine…

Il se fit réveiller par un violent coup de portes. Son oncle arriva et le secoua comme un prunier.

« Ichigo-kun, réveille-toi !

_Eh… »

Le rouquin ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage inquiet de Tsumugu.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

_Il y a des gens bizarres autour de la maison qui disent te connaître. »

Le rouquin fut plus que surpris, des gens bizarres ? Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Presque tous les gens qu'il connaissait étaient bizarres !

Il sortit et tomba sur trois visages familiers et il s'exclama :

« Hirako ! Kensei ! Hachigen !

_Yo, Ichigo ! lui répondit le blond.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

_On accompagne Hachigen qui veut voir s'il peut soigner la petite, lui expliqua Kensei.

_Mais pourquoi ?

_Pour la remercier d'avoir contribué à l'enfermement d'Aizen, dit Hachigen. »

Alors, Ichigo expliqua à son oncle et à sa tante puis les trois autres entrèrent. Ils suivirent le Shinigami Remplaçant pour déboucher dans la chambre de l'adolescente. Hachigen se plaça à ses côtés et utilisa le kido pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Cependant, le roux lui dit :

« Je doute que tu trouves quelque chose, Unohana-san n'a rien trouvé d'anormal.

_Mais qui te dit qu'elle a cherché au bon endroit ? »

Trop surpris, le rouquin ne répondit rien. Puis, Hachigen stoppa le kido et fit un sourire victorieux.

« Je viens de trouver le problème.

_C'est vrai ?! »

Ichigo en était plus que troublé, qu'avait Amu ? Etait-ce grave ?

« Oui, Amu-san n'est pas malade, elle discute avec quelqu'un, je le sens.

_Avec qui ?

_Je ne sais pas, je sens juste que le reiatsu de cette personne ressemble beaucoup à celui d'Amu-san. »

Le rouquin fut surpris, de qui cela pourrait-il s'agir ? Ceci était une excellente question…

Brusquement, la jeune fille gémit, comme si elle allait sortir de son sommeil. Subitement, Hachigen releva la tête et parcourut du regard toute la pièce et Ichigo s'inquiéta :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Le reiatsu inconnu vient de disparaître… »

Soudainement, le visage de l'adolescente se tendit alors qu'elle soufflait longuement. Le Shinigami Remplaçant eut un soupçon d'espoir qui au fil du temps ne faisait que s'accroître.

Et Amu ouvrit les yeux.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

« Laissez-moi y aller, supplia Byakuya.

_Je refuse, répondit fermement le Capitaine-Commandant, votre division a besoin de vous.

_Mon lieutenant peut très bien s'en sortir.

_Non, vous êtes capitaine, assumez-le. »

Le noble contint son énervement puis il répliqua, fermement :

« Alors j'irai à Karakura en tant que noble, j'ai le droit d'y aller. »

Yamamoto ne répondit rien et regarda partir un de ses capitaines. Que se passait-il à Karakura pour que Kuchiki veuille à ce point s'y rendre ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que Kurosaki Ichigo y était pour quelque chose…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Elle était vivante !

Amu le regardait, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son cousin avait l'air si soulagé.

« Ichigo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Amu, ça fait quatre mois que tu dors.

_Eh ? Mais, ça ne devait même pas faire une heure que je parlais avec elle !

_Elle ?! s'enquirent en chœur le Shinigami remplaçant et les trois Vizards.

_Ma mère. »

Le silence se fit. Sa mère lui avait parlé ?! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?!

Brusquement, quelqu'un ouvrit violemment la porte vitrée et on vit Ulquiorra se jeter sur la princesse.

« Merci mon Dieu !

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas morte, lui sourit la concernée en lui rendant son étreinte. »

Après cette journée chargée d'émotions, Ichigo et Ulquiorra remercièrent chaleureusement Hachigen qui fut plus que gêné. Les Vizards repartirent à la Soul Society en expliquant qu'ils pouvaient désormais retourner aux côtés des Shinigami.

Le cuarto Espada expliqua à Amu, que si elle le souhaitait, elle pouvait devenir la reine du Hueco Mundo.

« Tout d'abord, je dois parler à mes parents. »

Ichigo, Ulquiorra et Amu descendirent pour parler aux parents de cette dernière.

Tsumugu se jeta sur sa fille en pleurant :

« Amu-chan ! Je suis si content !

_Je suis désolé, papa. »

Puis, se fut le tour de sa mère, qui pleura silencieusement dans les bras de sa fille.

Ils finirent donc par discuter :

« Maman, papa, comme vous le savez, je ne suis pas votre fille. »

Ils hochèrent la tête.

« En réalité, je suis la fille du roi et de la reine du Hueco Mundo.

_Eh ?!

_Je sais, c'est surprenant. C'est pour ça, je veux dire, j'ai l'intention de reprendre le trône. »

Amu laissa le silence s'installer pour que ses parents puissent digérer l'information.

« Cependant, je veux d'abord terminer mes études. De cette manière, pendant les vacances, j'aimerai en apprendre plus sur le Hueco Mundo en y allant. Je ne veux pas diriger le Hueco Mundo sans ne rien savoir. »

Ulquiorra hocha la tête, fière du raisonnement de sa princesse.

« Et je vous demande donc de me laisser vivre encore ici ! »

Amu se leva et s'inclina pour appuyer sa demande.

Sa mère se leva et la prise dans ses bras. Elle lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille :

« Evidemment que tu peux rester, tu es notre fille après tout. Même si nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang, nous sommes liés par le cœur.

_Merci, sanglota l'adolescente. »

Après ça, Ulquiorra repartit au Hueco Mundo, informer Stark que la princesse reviendrait.

Et Ichigo dit :

« Tu vas bien, maintenant. Alors, je vais retourner voir ma famille et le leur dire. »

Amu hocha la tête et lui sourit.

Ichigo repartit.

Quand il arriva chez lui, il sentit un reiatsu qui lui était bien plus que familier. Il se précipita à l'intérieur, le cœur battant.

Ichigo alla dans le salon, et tomba sur de magnifiques yeux sombres. Il resta debout alors que son père lui disait :

« Tiens, tu arrives au bon moment, Kuchiki voulait te parler. Mais tu ne devais pas revenir dimanche ?

_Euh…Amu s'est réveillée alors j'ai préféré la laisser avec ses parents.

_Oh ? C'est une super nouvelle ! Je vais de ce pas les appeler.

_Où sont Karin et Yuzu ?

_A une sortie scolaire, elles dorment dans une auberge. »

Le silence se fit alors qu'Isshin partait dans la cuisine, téléphoner.

Byakuya le fixa sans sourciller.

« Y-Yo, B-Byakuya, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_Explique-moi pourquoi je ne t'ai pas revu après quatre mois.

_Amu était dans le coma et je n'ai pas eu le temps de te revoir alors… »

Byakuya se leva et haussa le ton :

« Alors quoi ? Tu crois que je vais te pardonner pour ça ?

_Je…

_Penses-tu que cette raison soit valable ?

_Je suis désolé, Byakuya. Je n'ai aucune raison pour ne pas t'avoir contacté.

_Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

_Je ne sais pas. »

Le capitaine se rapprocha du rouquin. Et il souffla :

« Tu mens. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ichigo lui avait tout raconté, pourquoi il avait refusé de le voir et comment il se sentait. Puis, le roux fondit en excuse :

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Je t'aime plus que tout.

_J'aime quand tu reconnais tes fautes, sourit le noble. »

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Ichigo ne se jette sur les lèvres du capitaine qui répondit au baiser. Il devint de plus en plus langoureux avant qu'une voix ne les sort de leur transe :

« Ichigo, il est tard, tu devrais raccompagner Kuchiki et aller te coucher…dit Isshin en arrivant dans le salon. »

Il se stoppa en regardant le couple entrelacé. Puis le rouquin dit :

« Euh…Papa, voici mon petit ami.

_Petit ami ? répéta le père.

_Ravi de vous rencontrer, répondit Byakuya. »

Isshin garda le silence puis souffla en se frottant la nuque :

« Kuchiki Byakuya, hein…Eh bien, mon fils, t'as eu un gros poisson, là ! s'écria-t-il tout à coup énergique tout en faisait un sourire idiot. »

Pendant que le patriarche rigolait à gorge déployée en montant dans sa chambre, Byakuya resta bloqué sur le « gros poisson », qu'entendait-il par ça ?

Quant à Ichigo, il était quelque peu soulagé que son père ne soit pas contre lui. En même temps, son père avait toujours été ouvert d'esprit, sinon il ne parlerait pas à un poster en le prenant pour une personne…

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Ichigo fixa son amant puis eut une idée, qui au début était innocente et qui devint perverse au fur et à mesure que la scène mentale se passait.

Brusquement, il prit le noble dans ses bras, comme s'il était une princesse. Il monta les escaliers alors que Byakuya le questionnait :

« Que fais-tu ?

_Je tiens ma promesse, lui sourit le rouquin. »

(Il va y avoir un léger lemon alors les plus jeunes, très sensibles, veuillez vous abstenir. Quant aux autres, lisez ! ^^)

Evidemment, le brun se rappelait parfaitement bien de cette promesse et piqua un fard alors que le sourire d'Ichigo ne faisait que s'agrandir.

Ce dernier ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, la referma pour ensuite poser doucement l'homme qu'il aimait sur le matelas. Le rouquin resta au-dessus de Byakuya en le fixant intensément dans les yeux. Puis, une fraction de secondes après, il embrassa chastement les lèvres de son amant. Le baiser devant vite langoureux alors que le noble entreprenait d'enlever le haut du rouquin qui s'affairait à en faire de même.

Quelques minutes après, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus.

Ichigo chérissait Byakuya, qui ne faisait que subir en gémissant doucement, il ne valait mieux pas que la famille du roux les entendent…

Puis vint un moment où le Shinigami remplaçant ne faisait que le toucher pour découvrir les moindres détails de son corps, les endroits où il était le plus sensible.

Enfin, Ichigo devint plus sérieux et commença à faire gémir Byakuya qui ne pensait plus correctement.

Le rouquin décida qu'il s'agissait du bon moment, il décida de s'unir au noble. Quand ils ne firent plus qu'un, Ichigo lui souffla à l'oreille avant de la mordiller :

« Je t'aime… »

Comme réponse, Byakuya gémit :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, ah ! »

Le moment de la délivrance approchait, le roux continuait de mordiller chaque partie du corps de son amant, qui encore une fois, subissait à corps perdu.

La jouissance sonna et les deux hommes se libérèrent en s'embrassant langoureusement.

Ils étaient fatigués mais heureux d'être ensemble. Ichigo se colla contre Byakuya avant de remonter la couverture et avant de s'endormir, ils se murmurèrent en chœur :

« Je t'aime. »

A ce moment, Hichigo n'avait fait que souffrir pendant ce moment. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, il était un Hollow alors il allait se venger, il se voyait déjà faire rougir Ichigo pour n'importe quoi pour que ces deux-là s'engueulent. Dans le Monde Intérieur du rouquin, on entendit un rire sadique et machiavélique pendant au moins trente minutes avant qu'il ne se calme. Le couple allait en voir de toutes les couleurs…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

« Dit, Amu, souffla Ulquiorra.

_Oui ? s'enquit la concernée en s'asseyant sur son lit.

_Maintenant qu'Aizen est hors d'état de nuire, je…hum…

_Tu voudrais savoir si je veux être avec toi ou avec Tôshiro ? »

Le cuarto Espada hocha la tête. L'adolescente lui fit un grand sourire puis continua :

« Comme je l'ai dit à Ichigo avant qu'il ne parte, je n'étais pas vraiment dans le coma. »

La jeune fille fixa l'arrancar puis lui expliqua tout. Sa mère, en tant qu'esprit, s'était glissée dans sa conscience pendant qu'elle reprenait des forces après avoir donné une partie de son pouvoir à Ichigo. Et elles avaient parlé de Tôshiro et Ulquiorra. Tout au long de ces quatre mois, Alicia avait essayé de savoir de qui Amu était le plus amoureuse. Elle lui avait posé tout un tas de question pour finalement trouver la réponse aujourd'hui.

Ulquiorra déglutit, anxieux et s'enquit :

« Alors ?

_Tout d'abord, on va attendre le deuxième concerné. »

Le cuarto Espada réfléchissait, qui avait été choisi. Il priait tous les dieux du monde réel...

Puis il souffla et dit :

« Avant tout, je veux que tu saches exactement ce que je ressens pour toi. »

Amu l'encouragea avec un sourire rayonnant puis il reprit :

« Au début, je ne te comprenais pas. Tu…agissais bizarrement, tu avais même refusé de te plier à Aizen alors qu'il menaçait tes proches. »

Il sourit et continua :

« Mais j'ai compris en apprenant à te connaître que tu leur faisais confiance. Pour toi, ils allaient forcément réussir et ce n'était pas Aizen qui allait remettre ta confiance en doute. Tu m'as intrigué et j'ai commencé à ressentir des choses bizarres pour toi. Je me suis senti mal quand tu m'as dit que tu me tuerais, et quand j'ai compris que je t'avais déçu. »

L'arrancar prit la main de l'adolescente et la plaça au niveau de son cœur :

« Mon cœur s'est atrocement serré. Mais j'ai vite compris pourquoi parce que j'avais fait des recherches sur le monde réel. J'étais tombé amoureux de toi. »

Amu rougit puis Ulquiorra rapprocha son visage de celui de sa bien-aimée :

« Amu, je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Je me tuerais pour toi. Je veux que tu saches mes sentiments. »

Toujours aussi rouge, l'adolescente rougit en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Puis ils s'écartèrent alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Tôshiro. Amu lui fit un sourire alors que le capitaine se plaçait à côté d'elle.

« Tôshiro, tu dois savoir pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir ici. »

Le concerné hocha la tête et attendit la réponse. De l'extérieur, on avait l'impression qu'il ne ressentait rien mais à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait.

L'adolescente commença :

« Je veux que sachiez tous les deux que je vous aime plus que tout. Cependant, l'un de vous deux a une place plus importante que l'autre, sourit en rougissant Amu. »

Aucun des deux garçons ne parla, ils attendaient le « verdict ».

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche et donna le nom de l'homme qui avait capturé son cœur.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Il était maintenant minuit quand le téléphone portable d'Utau sonna. La concernée grogna, se dégagea doucement des bras de son mari qui dormait paisiblement. Elle vit la personne qui l'appelait puis répondit en sortant de la chambre :

« T'as intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison pour m'appeler à cette heure, je faisais un magnifique rêve !

_Désolé, Utau, souffla dépitée Amu.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_J'ai brisé le cœur d'un des garçons que j'aime.

_Ah, t'en as choisi.

_Oui.

_Qui t'as choisi ?

_Utau ! Je viens de te dire que j'allais mal et tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est savoir avec qui je sors !

_C'est pas de ma faute si je veux savoir qui a remporté le premier prix. »

Amu soupira et reprit :

« J'ai choisi…Ulquiorra.

_Eh… C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal.

_Tu l'as déjà vu ?

_A chaque fois que je passais te voir quand tu dormais, il était à ton chevet. Tu as fait le bon choix. Le gamin n'est jamais venu.

_Mais Tôshiro est capitaine ! Il a des responsabilités.

_Et alors ? S'il t'aimait vraiment, il serait venu à ton chevet. »

Amu ne dit rien alors qu'elle cogitait, en fin de compte, elle ne regrettait vraiment pas d'avoir choisie le cuarto Espada…

« Donc ? Où est-ce qu'il est ton prince Hollow ?

_Il dort, il s'est endormi avant que je ne m'en rende compte, répondit avec tendresse l'adolescente.

_Si ce n'est pas mignon… »

Après ça, Utau lui dit qu'elle se coucher, son petit garçon n'appréciait vraiment pas d'être réveillé à minuit ! Amu fut agréablement surprise, la blonde attendait un petit garçon !

Suivis les félicitations pour que l'adolescente finisse par raccrocher avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle regarda ensuite Ulquiorra pour finir par fantasmer, elle se voyait déjà enceinte alors que l'arrancar l'enlaçait avec amour.

Evidemment, ses Shugo Chara se moquèrent d'elle :

_« Amu, il faudrait que tu te calmes, tu n'es même pas majeur ! rit Cross._

__Et puis, vous n'êtes pas mariés, continua Dia._

__Et alors ? Si elle veut faire un gosse, mariée ou pas, elle le fera quand même, soupira Shiro. »_

Amu sourit alors qu'elle disait que Shiro avait parfaitement raison mais elle rassura quand même les deux autres. Elle n'allait pas avoir un enfant à son âge ! Elle préférait d'abord se concentrer sur sa vie d'adolescente avant celle de mère.

Soudainement, Ulquiorra se réveille et souffla :

« Amu ? Tu ne dors pas ?

_Ah, j'allais me coucher, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

La surprenant, le cuarto Espada fit un sourire rayonnant qui fit fondre la jeune fille. Elle voyait complètement qu'Ulquiorra était au paradis en étant avec elle.

L'arrancar ouvrit la couverture pour qu'Amu s'y glisse avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras chauds et musclés. Puis, ils se dirent avant de s'endormir :

« Je t'aime. »

Comment se sentait Tôshiro après avoir été rejeté ? Mal, atrocement mal. Il aimait une fille pour la première fois et ce n'était pas lui qu'elle choisissait. Mais, comme il l'avait dit, maintenant qu'il savait, il allait passer à autre chose.

Il était rentré à la Soul Society et s'était dirigé directement dans son bureau. Il faisait nuit alors tout le monde dormait, il était le seul encore dans les quartiers de la dixième division. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, la pièce était parfaitement rangée mais une chose attira son intention, sur le canapé se trouvait une bouteille de sake pleine.

Il soupira, quand est-ce que Matsumoto apprendrait à ranger ses affaires ? Il s'approcha de la bouteille puis il se dit :

_« J'ai envie d'oublier cette journée, je crois que je vais vider cette bouteille pour effacer tout ça de ma mémoire… »_

Il prit le sake, s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau et commença à boire.

Tôshiro divaguait, il se voyait encore avec Amu quand tout allait bien. Mais cette fois, la jeune fille l'avait choisi et il l'avait embrassée…Cependant tout ça n'était qu'un fantasme. Et quand le capitaine s'en rendit compte, il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Il ne restait plus que la moitié du sake dans la bouteille quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur Matsumoto, il était trois heures du matin quand elle s'était souvenue que sa dernière bouteille de sake était restée à la dixième division.

Mais quelle fut sa surprise quand elle découvrit sa bouteille entamée et à ses côtés, son capitaine en larmes. Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'appela :

« Taichou ? »

Le concernée sursauta et fixa ses yeux rouges sur son lieutenant. Ses larmes continuèrent de couler alors qu'il bégayait :

« E-Elle…n-ne m'a-a pas ch-choisi… »

La rousse comprit tout de suite et prit dans ses bras son capitaine.

Elle passa le reste de sa soirée à consoler Tôshiro mais elle réussit à lui remonter le moral. Si Amu était heureuse, c'était le principal !

Le matin arriva alors que Matsumoto essayait de remettre en état son capitaine. Elle y arriva enfin.

Et la vie reprit son cours alors que Tôshiro se remettait doucement de peine d'amour…

Puis il trouva enfin son âme-sœur en la personne de Kurosaki Karin, qui, elle, ne le repoussa pas, à son grand bonheur.

Heureusement pour le couple qu'Ichigo était en mode « super-amoureux de Byakuya » sinon il aurait découpé le gamin en mille morceaux en apprenant ça. Mais il n'avait dieu que pour le noble alors tout allait bien.

Et leur vie continua, toujours remplie d'amour et d'aventures…

~ FIN ~

_**Voici la fin !**_

_**Merci à tous pour tous vos commentaires ! Ils m'ont fait énormément plaisirs.**_

_**Merci d'avoir suivi « **__**Ichigo et Amu, Shinigami Remplaçants à temps plein ! »**_

_Miki-manga-Lys_


End file.
